EROS (cupido) al rescate
by mercy-out
Summary: Athena decide vivir en el santuario, lo que no sabía, es que el santuario era un campo de batalla sin tregua. Todos peleando entre si y tratándose peor que enemigos. Que hará ahora athena para que sus queridos santos no terminen matándose entre sí y encima acaben destruyendo el santuario?Creo que llamar a Eros, EL DIOS DEL AMOR , es una buena idea, para solucionar esto, o no?
1. Chapter 1

**_Nuestros caballeros dorados se encontraban reunidos en la entrada del templo de Aries. Todos de muy de mala gana, pues la mayoría no habían desayunado, otros apenas y se ponían en pie y uno que otro se encontraba todo desalineado por no tener tiempo para arreglarse, puesto que, Shion les ordeno a todos que acudieran muy temprano a la entrada de ese templo, para para darles un comunicado muy importante, según él._**

-patriarca nos quiere decir de una vez para que rayos nos citó aquí tan temprano, mire que yo tengo mucho sueño? – hablo milo somnoliento y de muy mala gana.

-quien le manda a madrugarse toda la noche bebiendo en bares clandestinos.- hablo Camus seriamente.

-te preocupas por mi Camutsito? – milo lo miro ilusionado. – si tú quieres ya no me vuelvo a desvelar y me la paso a tu lado jeje. -

\- no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, lo único que pido es que dejes de molestarme cada vez que te vas de parranda, diciéndome una sarta de idioteces, me tienes arto.- todos miraba la escena en silencio pues el ambiente estaba algo pesado como para entrometerse.

-pero Camus yo solo….-Camus lo miro molesto.

-no me importa, solo te advierto que si vuelves a molestarme o a insinuar algo, habrá uno menos en la orden.- todos se quedaron viendo a milo y a Camus, quien no parecía bromear, milo solo tenía una cara desencajada.

-bueno, bueno esos pleitos déjenlos de lado, ahora quiero decirles que hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de….-shion callo al escuchar balbucear a uno de sus caballeros.

\- NO aioros, ya soy grande y puedo hacer mi vida solo, así que ya no te entrometas más, que no vez que ya soy todo un hombre z.. z…z..z…-shion se acercó a aioria y le dio un zarpazo en la cabeza, cosa que hiso que aioria despertara de inmediato.

-¡auch! Me dolió. -Aioria volteo a ver a sus compañeros, molesto. – Quien fue el inútil que me golpeo?- todos señalaron a shion quien miraba furioso a aioria por su comportamiento nada apropiado.

Aioria solo le sonrió apenado, mientras aioros se le acercaba para reprenderlo.

-aioria, me quieres decir de cuando aquí eres tan irrespetuoso y mal educado. Mira que conmigo siempre fuiste un niño bueno y obediente –aioros se cruzó de brazos molesto, aioria solo rodo los ojos fastidiado, pues los sermones de su hermano lo tenían harto, claro, desde que revivió no hacía más que llamarle la atención.

– y si tú crees que te mandas solo pues estas muuuy esquiboca…-shion callo a aioros y se acerca aioria mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-aioria no tienes nada que decirme? – aioria lo miro avergonzado.

\- lo lo siento patriarca, es… es solo que estoy cansado.- aioria le mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-cansado de que si no haces nada. – hablo shaka a sus espaldas, rápidamente aioria volteo a verle furioso.

\- claro, cómo te la pasas de malviviente todo el tiempo al lado del escorpión como si nada. Son la vergüenza de la orden.- aioria y milo lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero shaka seguí hablando. – Yo creo que a ambos debería de ser expulsarlos para siempre por tal ofensa y por deshonrar al santuario con sus actos impúdicos.-aioria se acercó a shaka para confrontarlo.

\- tú no te metas rubio desabrido.-shaka ni se inmuto por su cercanía.- lo que pasa es que yo si vivo la vida, y no me la paso de amargado encerrándote tooodo el tiempo en mi templo, evadiendo la compañía de los de mas tan solo porque me creo superior. Fíjate que no eres más que un….-aioros le tapó la boca a su hermanito.

-definitivamente tengo que alejarte de milo, mira que ya hasta te pareces a él no no y no, no voy a permitir más de esto. – aioros sujetaba a su hermano con tal fuerza que para este le era imposible el soltarse y hasta el respirar.

-ahora si me dejan hablar. – todos miraron a shion atentos.

-bueno, la razón por la que los cite aquí temprano es para decirles que: hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de nuestra amada y querida diosa donde indica que: a partir de hoy se viene a vivir con nosotros para cumplir con sus respectivas labores en el santuario. – todos tenían caras de descontento y de desconcierto.

-y eso en que nos incumbe a nosotros! ja! Si está claro que la intrusa solo viene porque ya se cansó de los de bronce y ahora quiere hacernos la vida imposible a nosotros. – shion miro asesinamente a mascara por sus palabras.

\- sí que nos incumbe, pues es nuestra diosa también y nosotros como sus fieles y honorables caballeros tenemos que recibirla como se lo merece. –

-a palazos? –

\- mascara, quieres dejar de interrumpirme con tus comentarios irrespetuosos.-

-no se puede señor, pues es obvio que este hombre no sabe que es la decencia ni mucho menos la educación. – Mascara se acercó a afrodita molesto

\- que dijiste floripondio?- afrodita solo enarco una ceja.

-prefiero el termino, narcisista. –

-eso no me importa. Mira que nadie te hablo, pero claro, don vanidoso siempre tiene que meter su cuchara donde sea solo para llamar la atención. – afrodita y marcara discutían sin cesar ante la mirada e intromisión de alguno de sus compañeros.

Shion solo se lamentaba por dentro, sus caballeros estaban fuera de control.

-¡VASTAAAAA!-grito a todo pulmón, mirando a cada uno reprobatoriamente.

-ya no quiero oírlos y si los cite aquí fue porque quiero que vayan al salón principal y preparen una bienvenida para athena en tanto yo voy por ella al aeropuerto, así que más les vale organizar algo para cuando yo regrese o de lo contrario la pagaran muy caro, entendieron?- todos miraba a shion disconformes.

-dije, ENTENDIERON! – shion comenzó a elevar su cosmos haciendo que todos asintieran rápidamente algo atemorizados.

-tienen una hora. – todos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-DOKO! – shion volteo a ver a doko, quien permanecía sentado en una roca, de lo más distraído mirando el suelo en busca de algo interesante.

– ¡ DOKO! – Doko volteo a verle y lentamente se acercó shion.

\- dime.-

\- tu vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras con athena, así que ven y toma mi mano. – dijo shion, doko solo lo miro algo molesto.

\- por qué yo?-shion lo volteo a ver furioso.

-digo…claro que te acompaño, amigo mío, con gusto.- doko puso la más falsa de sus sonrisas aunque por dentro le desagradara la idea de ir con shion. Pero no le quedó más que obedecer de mala gana.

-bien, nos vemos en una hora y más les vale tener todo listo. – ante la vista de los demás, shion junto con doko, desaparecieron.

\- shion está más insoportable que nunca, mira que pedirnos algo así jaja– hablo saga apoyándose en una columna. – Si yo digo que ya es hora de que se jubile pues ha sido patriarca por mucho tiempo, que digo mucho, muchísimo tiempo, creo que es hora de que le se da el trono a alguien más joven y apto.- todos miraron a saga susceptibles.

\- no me digas, y supongo que ese alguien tendrías que ser tú, o no? – saga volteo a ver a shura con una sonrisa.

-podría ser, no es mala idea, pues yo ya he sido patriarca y sé que se debe hacer y que no, miren que yo si tengo experiencia, no como otros. – saga volteo a ver a aioros, quien no entendía nada de lo que saga decía.

\- jaja si eso pasa y si tu vuelves al trono, yo prefiero tirarme del primer acantilado que aparezca.- hablo shura burlón, Saga lo miro furioso.

-ya somos dos. – hablo kanon acercándose a Shura.

-¡CALLENCE! Ni quien los necesite. – saga se dirigía hacia la entrada del templo de Aries.

\- Yo mejor me voy, a mi templo a descansar. – saga fue ascendiendo por las escaleras siendo imitado por los demás.

\- esperen!- grito aioros interponiéndose paridamente, en la entrada del templo de Aries para que no pasen los demás.

-acaso ya olvidaron lo que dijo shion: "tenemos que preparar algo especial para athena antes de que llegue" así que porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo con los preparativos. – saga rodo los ojos fastidiado.

\- mira Aioros, en primer lugar: eso fue una sugerencia y en segundo lugar a nadie le importa.- saga estaba por retomar su camino seguido de shura.

\- pero…-muchachos, por favor, esto es muy importante y…-

-importante para quién?- preguntó saga mirando a aioros.

-pues… para todos, además…. –saga se acercó a aioros.

\- no, yo creo que solo para ti es importante y si tu amas taaaaanto a athena pues cásate con ella y ya, pero a nosotros deja nos en paz.– lentamente saga subía los escalones hasta que escucho la voz de aioros nuevamente.

-bueno…. yo lo intente.-dijo aioros resignado y cabizbajo. - entonces no me queda nada más que organizarlo todo yo solo.- aioros iba de subida hasta que saga lo detuvo.

\- y dejar que tu solo te luzcas ante athena y shion y a mí me dejes en completa vergüenza y ridículo, no aioros, no me aras esto de nuevo.- rápidamente saga subió las escaleras rumbo a el templo principal ante la vista asombrada de los demás.- esta vez seré yo quien te haga quedar como un loseeeer jajajaja.

-pero yo….-aioros se quedó tieso ante sus palabras, Los demás solo siguieron al gemelo mayor.

 **AEROPUERTO**.

-mira doko, ahí está athena.- hablo shion señalando a athena quien se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, doko solo agarraba el letrero que decía "ATHENA" desganado.

-hura! La esclavizadora llego. – shion estaba por reprender a doko, pero athena ya estaba con ellos.

\- ¡muchachos! Si son ustedes. – athena abrazo a ambos caballeros eufórica, estos solo correspondieron.

\- me alegra verlos. – athena volteo a ver a los costados.

\- y los demás?- shion se acercó.

\- no se preocupe, ellos la esperan en el santuario. No sabe lo entusiasmados y ansiosos que están por verla. – athena le sonrió a shion.

\- de verdad? – pregunto, shion solo asentía algo nervioso.

\- me alegra, pues a mí también me da mucho gusto estar aquí haaam ya quiero verlos y saludarlo. Hace tanto que no los veo, ya que desde que revivieron no he tenido tiempo de visitarlos y estar con ellos. Mis queridos y honorable caballeros dorados. – athena volteo a ver a shion quien no paraba de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-bueno que esperamos, vamos, ah! y mis maletas, por favor. – saori señalaba unas 8 maletas todas llenas y pesadas.

-bueno doko, ya sabes que hacer. – doko maldecía en el fondo a shion pues ya venía venir ese agobiante desenlace.

-claro. – doko molesto como nunca antes comenzó a cargar las maletas de athena.

\- vamos al santuariooo!- dijo entusiasmada athena. Shion y doko solo se miraban entre si preocupados.

CONTINUARA….

Pasaran muchísimas cosas más así que no se pierdan el próximo cap. " QUE SORPRESAS"

Gracias por leer.


	2. QUE SORPRESAS

"QUE SORPRESAS"

Athena iba prestando atención a cada cosa que veía. Los aldeanos del pueblo cercano al santuario la saludaban y le prestaban sus respetos mientras Shion iba mostrándole como era el pueblo y cuantas novedades había. Doko en cambio, maldecía a Shion porque mientras él se la pasaba de lo más relajado y tranquilo al lado de Athena el cargaba las pesadas maletas de su diosa.

-mira que hermosas flores. – Athena se acercó al puesto de flores, mientras Doko aprovechaba el distanciamiento para hablarle a Shion.

\- SHION! – Doko apenas y podía caminar con las maletas, Shion solo volteo a verle algo fatigado.

\- dime Doko…-

\- se puede saber por qué rayos no nos vamos de una vez al santuario en lugar de pasártela de guía turístico como si nada mientras yo me desgasto cargando las petacas de Athena. – Shion solo enarco una ceja mientras volteaba a ver a Athena quien parecía de lo más entretenida mirando las flores.

-escucha Doko, se supone que tenemos que darles tiempo a los demás para que organicen la bienvenida, por eso no use mi tele transportación para que llegáramos rápido, entiendes. – Doko volteo a ver a Athena molesto.

\- pues… por lómenos me hubieras ayudado a cargar las 6 pesadísimas maletas que doña Athena trajo. – Shion enarco una ceja y miro las maletas. – parece que en lugar de ropa trae piedras

-dijiste 6 maletas…creí que eran 8.- Doko volteo a verlas y se puso pensativo con Shion mirándolo atento, hasta que Athena se acercó a ellos con un enorme ramo de flores.

-miren que hermosos, compre uno para cada uno de mis queridos santos, tengan. – Athena les daba una rosa a Shion y a Doko quien tuvo que sostenerla con la boca.

\- bueno Shion, no quiero sonar impaciente ni mucho menos ingrata, pero…porque no vamos al santuario de una vez. La verdad quiero descansar un poco. – Shion solo le sonrió mientras discretamente volteaba a ver su reloj.

\- bueno….creo que con eso es tiempo suficiente para que la banda de torpes organizaran todo así que….-

\- que dices Shion?-

\- no nada….mejor vámonos que la esperan.-

\- genial!-exclamo mientras retomaba la caminata, Doko solo miro a shion asesinamente pues lo dejo ahí con las 6 maletas.

-me las pagaras Shion. –Doko apenas y podía seguirles el paso a Shion y a Athena.

 ** _SANTUARIO_**

Al pasar por los templos Athena iba observando cada uno minuciosamente, algunos lucían pulcros y bien ordenados, otros con decoraciones únicas y extravagantes, y uno que otro lucía en completo desorden y desastre.

-el santuario no ha cambiado nada… por lo que veo. – decía Athena mientras subía por el último escalón que la llevaría al templo principal donde, según Shion, todos sus caballeros dorados la recibirían con una gran sorpresa.

-si…así parece. – antes de que pudieran si quiera entrar, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, Shion inmediatamente abrió la puerta; al entrar no vieron nada, pues el polvo tras la gran explosión no dejaba visualizar nada.

-pero cof cof….que rayos…cof cof paso?- cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a algunos santos dorados tirados en el suelo reponiéndose a penas de la gran explosión, otros salían de debajo de unos enormes bloque de concreto.

Cuando todos se hubieron levantado voltearon a ver a Shion quien lucía una cara de pocos amigos luego voltearon a ver a su diosa quien parecía muy sorprendida. Se miraron entre si al tiempo en el que gritaban.

\- SORPRESAAA!- gritaron todos, menos Aldebarán quien parecía algo ido, mu tuvo que darle un codazo para que despertara.

\- FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOOOOS.- grito Aldebarán todos se quedaron viéndolo.

– qué?- dijo Aldebarán al ver como los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

\- Bueno…es agradable estar aquí de nuevo y…- Athena se aparato a tiempo pues casi le cae un pilar encima. - me alegra verlos de nuevo.- Athena veía el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el templo principal.

Saga rápidamente se acercó a Athena y la sujeto por los hombros. – Fíjese que Yo…yo quería darle una graaaan y magnifica sorpresa- decía mientras movía a Athena violentamente de un lado a otro, con desesperación. – pe… pero el idiota de Aioros me arruino la sorpresa, no es más que un arruina cosas. Lo odio.-dijo saga mirando a Aioros quien apenas y se ponía en pie.

\- que… yo hice que…? – Aioros apenas y se daba cuenta de en donde estaba luego de que un enorme bloque le cayera encima de la cabeza.

-ven, ahí lo tienen, lo ha admitido….yo digo que lo expulsemos junto con mi deplorable copia. – Shion solo negaba con la cabeza, jamás se esperó que no pudieran con un simple encargo. Definitivamente todo salió muy mal.

\- no, yo tengo una mejor idea… porque no te enceramos a ti en cabos unión y así nos libramos de un enorme problema de una vez. – saga soltó a Athena para luego confrontarse con su hermano.

-no, porque no mejor tú te vas con Poseidón y le vendes fotos de Athena para que te de monedas de oro, otra vez. – todos miraron a kanon perplejos este solo se puso algo nervioso.

-no, mejor porque no les cuento tu nuevo plan para apoderarte del santuario de nuevo eso sí que les va a interesar. – rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a saga quien también se veía nervioso.

-no…no le crean….el miente, siempre ha mentido. – dijo saga.

-no yo no miento, si quieren les muestro los planos y les digo el nombre de su compli…- rápidamente saga le tapó la boca a su gemelo para que dejara de delatarlo, ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

\- vasta –dijo Shion al borde de la desesperación. Los demás solo lo miraban callados.

\- MU ¡ dime que paso? – todos fijaron la vista en mu quien se veía algo nervioso.

-bueno…pues… vera: todos estábamos felices y contentos preparando algo especial para nuestra amada y queridísima diosa por su regreso hasta que…-

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

-¡que no! ese color es horrible. - decía afrodita mientras discutía con Death.

-el negro no es un color horrible, para que lo sepas, el rosado si es un color horrible y detestable así que si me permites. – Death quito las cortinas rosas para pones las negras. – ese color si se puede apreciar.

– sí, pero solo en los funerales. – Death le sonrió de manera maléfica. –bueno eso se puede arreglar. – Afrodita solo rodo los ojos mientras volvía a quitar y a cambiar las cortinas.

\- Aldebarán, se supone que vinimos a hacer no a comer. – dijo Mu molesto mientras apartaba a Aldebarán de la cocina.

-pero mu….-

-Vamos mu, no puedes impedir los impulsos consumistas de este…caballero. –– Shura hablo a lo lejos. Aldebarán se quedó viendo a Shura quien preparaba unos deliciosos sándwiches de jamón.

\- me convidas uno? – Shura lo miro asesinamente. –acércate un poco a estos emparedados y te rebano en pedacitos. - Mu sabía que Shura no bromeaba así que aparto a su amigo de la cocina.

-y que…tu no piensas mover ni un pelo o que estas de adorno? – pregunto Aioria mientras veía a Shaka postrado en el suelo en posición de meditación.

\- eso no te importa, así que mejor vuelve a lo que sea que estés asiendo y a mi déjame en paz. – Shaka no dijo más.

–me voy, pero solo porque tengo cosas por hacer y no así porque tú me lo digas.- Aioria lo miro de reojo mientras se alejaba.

-vamos Camus, préstame nada más uno siiii. – milo no paraba de molestar Camus quien parecía muy fastidiado.- mira que esta si es una ocasión especial y….-

\- que no! – volteo a verle furioso. – no pienso darte ni uno más de mis vinos así que no sé de donde los piensas sacar, pero de mi bodega no tomas ni uno o te congelo en el intento, entendiste?– milo lo miro atónito, últimamente Camus estaba más impaciente que nunca. – y déjame en paz, que a diferencia tuya yo si estoy ocupado. -

-pero Camus…- Camus solo lo ignoro y siguió elaborando una estatuilla de hielo en forma de un cisne.

-qué te parece Aioria?- decía Aioros mientras le mostraba un enorme arreglo floral que había elaborado para Athena.

-es hermoso hermano, ahora sí que te luciste. – Aioros le sonrió a su hermano mientras saga observaba todo desde lejos.

-cómo es que él tenga esa cosa y yo solo una miserable taza que dice para la mejor diosa (si como no) – saga solo tiro la taza al suelo, frustrado mientras kanon se acercaba a él.

-que no te asombre tanto saga, si bien sabes que Aioros ha sido siempre mejor que tú en todos los sentidos. – saga miro a su gemelo furioso.

-que! Tú, mi propia copia, de lado de ese mediocre lame botas. – kanon lo miro sereno mientras le sonreía cínicamente. – solo digo la verdad. –

-nada de eso, él no es mejor que yo nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. – saga hablo en voz alta tanto que todos lo escucharon y lo miraron.

-enserio? Entonces porque fue el quien ganó su armadura dorada antes que tú y porque fue él el elegido para ser patriarca y no tú, he? –kanon disfrutaba el exasperar a su gemelo, digamos que era su actividad favorita y siempre lo conseguía, pues el tan solo mencionar le el nombre de Aioros hacia que la ira lo consumiera.

-eso no quiere decir que ese idiota sea mejor que yo el solo….tuvo suerte y ya, además….-

\- vamos, eso ni tú te la crees Aioros es mejor que tú y punto, incluso es más original en eso de organizar bienvenidas. –kanon sonrió para sí mismo. - mira qué bonito y bien le quedo los arreglos y los adornos que puso en el centro del templo, no te parece que a ti esto te deja en segundo plano. – kanon sabía que hacer enfadar a saga era un arma de doble filo, pero por otro lado le gustaba la cara de enojo que ponía cuando lo hacía enfadar más de lo debido.

-bueno parece que todo está listo. –dijo Aioros contemplando el salón, los demás solo asintieron mientras descansaban en una silla.

-NO, AIOROS NUNCA SERA MEJOR QUE YOOOO! - se escuchó el grito de saga y de repente hubo una gran explosión que derrumbo todos el salón principal.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Y….eso fue lo que paso, yo la verdad lamento la imagen que damos con esto pero…-

-ah claro! échenme a mí la culpa de tooodo lo malo que pasa. –

-pero es cierto, tú tienes la culpa de todo lo malo en nuestras vidas. –dijo shura sereno saga solo lo miraba furioso. - haber quién fue el que mato al hermano de Shion y actual patriarca, entonces?

\- yo pero…

-quien fue el que intento matara Athena?

\- Si ya se pero…

-quien fue el que se apodero del trono a la fuerza?- antes de que saga dijera algo Shura volvió a hablar.

\- quien fue él nos mintió y engaño por más de 10 años?

\- quien fue el que provocó la muerte de inocentes y también de la mitad de nosotros, incluyéndote?-

\- y quien fue el que se robó….-

-ashhhh! Está bien. – interrumpió saga pues seguían así se iban a quedar toda la tarde escuchando las cosas mala que hiso. - yo hice todo, pero esos errores los comete cualquiera–

-claro. –dijo kanon defendiendo su hermano por primera vez. – además tienen que entender que solo alguien con tantos defectos y con tan mala suerte como mi orgullo de hermano, podría cometer semejantes estupideces una y otra vez. O no, hermanito? – saga estaba rojo de la ira mientras Athena observaba todo atenta.

\- bueno, calma mis caballeros….para mí la intención es lo que cuenta así que muchas gracias, yo en cambio les traje algo. – todos la miraron algo confundidos.

\- enserio? – preguntaron al unísono, Athena solo asintió.

\- tengan. – rápidamente Athena les entrego una flor a cada uno ante la sorpresa e incógnita de ellos.

\- una flor? – mascara miro la suya con desagrado. – si claro, no gaste tanto en nosotros, puede que se quede pobre. – todos miraron a Death molestos por su comentario.

\- no le haga caso señorita, lo que pasa es que hay cierta clase personas que no saben apreciar lo bello ni lo importante. –afrodita miro de reojo a Death. - yo por mi parte agradezco el gesto tan bonito que tubo. – Athena le sonrió a afrodita, Death solo lo jalo.

-a qué clase de personas te refieres? –

-en verdad quieres saberlo? – afrodita le sonrío mientras Death estaba que se le tiraba encima.

\- yo quería regalarle una estatuilla en conmemoración a su llegada, pero debido a la explosión. –Camus miro a saga de reojo. – Quedo destrozada, lo lamento – Athena lo miro y sonrío.

-no te preocupes Camus, yo entiendo. – milo también se acercó a Athena.

\- yo también quería preparar algo muy especial, pero…no se me ocurría nada así que al final termine haciendo nada. – milo le mostro una gran sonrisa mientras Camus solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- tu ni siquiera te esfuerzas por mentir, no tienes remedio. – milo lo miro y siguió al verlo alejase.

\- espera Camus! Que quisiste decir con eso? Explícame. –milo seguía a Camus este solo pretendía ignorarlo, cosa difícil considerando la insistencia de su amigo.

-yo prepare unos cuantos sándwiches de jamón-dijo Shura mas que contento pues el sí pudo evitar que sus sándwiches no se echaran a perder por la explosión.

-Y dónde están?-pregunto Athena mirándolo feliz pues sí que tenía hambre.

\- los deje en la me…-Shura boleta a ver en dirección a sus sándwiches, pero solo ve a un Aldebarán terminándose de devorar el último.

-yo no fui –dice inocentemente alde mientas se echa a correr al ver como Shura eleva su cosmos al máximo. – yo si te mato. – Shura se remango las mangas mientras seguía a Aldebarán por todo el templo. Mu los seguía de cerca para tratar de apaciguar las cosas, como siempre.

Shaka discretamente se levantó del suelo se desempolvo la ropa y lentamente se acercó hacia Athena.

-mi señora. –Shaka se paró ante Athena e hiso una leve reverencia. - con todo el respeto y aprecio que le profeso, quisiera ofrecerle este presente. – Shaka saco de entre su ropa una caja mediana, muy bien envuelta, ante la vista de los demás.

\- gra…gracias, Shaka. – Athena miro feliz el presente y rápidamente lo abrió ante la vista expectante de todos.

\- pero…que rayos es eso? – pregunto Aioria mirando el objeto más de cerca.

-es una estatuilla de Siddharta . –todos lo miraron con un signo de interrogación.

-de quién? – dijo Aioria.

-de buda tonto…pero claro, alguien tan despistado e inculto como tú nunca podría saber que significa ni quien es el, no se te culpa, pues para lo único que eres bueno es para perseguir mariposas y trepar árboles. – Shaka estaba por volver a su lugar, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

\- espera rubio presumido, para que lo sepas yo si soy muy culto y además a nadie le importa tu cultura o algo que venga de ti pues no eres para nada interesante. –Shaka enarco una ceja e hiso que Aioria lo soltara.

-enserio? Pues fíjate que a mi si me importa y con eso me vasta, así que no vuelvas a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra o lo lamentaras. –

-así? Y que me arras, acariciarme o me golpearas con tu indiferencia, vamos Shaka, si todos sabemos que no eres más que una persona que habla y habla y luego no hacen nada. –shaka lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ahhh que bonito. –decía Athena para llamar la atención de ambos caballeros, quienes solo la ignoraron y seguían discutiendo sin parar.

\- yo lamento este inconveniente mi señora. – Aioros se arrodillo ante Athena mientras los demás observaban atentos.- me disculpo y se agradezco el gesto que tubo para con nosotros, además quiero decirle que estoy contento y feliz por su regreso, es un honor y placer tenerla aquí, puede contar con que haré todo lo posible para que su estancia aquí sea placentera y perpetua. – Athena contenía unas cuantas lágrimas, ante tales palabras, Aioros hablaba como un ángel.

\- claro, tu siempre tienes que quedar bien con todos.- Aioros miro furioso a saga pues el arruino su sorpresa apropósito, pero no quería reprenderlo ni decir nada.

\- no eres más que un lame botas. –volvió a hablar saga, Aioros podría soportar muchas cosas pero también tenía sus límites y eso lo sabía muy bien Aioria.

-saga, no quiero ofender a nadie ni tener un comportamiento agresivo pues no soy partidario de la violencia innecesaria, así que te pido me dejes de molestar y ofender o te aseguro que…-

\- o qué? – saga solo se le acerco más mientras lo miraba con superioridad.

\- que podría hacerme alguien tan insignificante como…- de improvisto saga recibió un certero y fuerte golpe dirigido en su rostro cortesía de un sagitario molesto.

\- yaaa! No me insultes más. Me tienes arto. Puedo soportar que seas causante de todo lo malo en mi vida, que arruinaras apropósito la sorpresa que prepare para Athena, pero no más, no pienso dejar que me ofendas delante te athena, entendiste? –saga lo miro atónito al igual que Athena, estaba desconcertada.

\- con permiso mi señora mejor me retiro antes de que lamente algo. – Aioros estaba por retirarse pero saga lo detuvo.

-a no Aioros, tú lo empezaste ahora lo terminas. – de improvisto saga de abalanzo sobre Aioros y ambos comenzaron a propinarse golpes a la par. Athena miraba atónita todo el escenario, sus santos golpeándose y peleando sin contemplación.

Shion permanecía con la boca bien abierta, no tenía nada de esto en mente. Si hasta Aioros estaba involucrado. Estába apunto de gritar para que todos se detuvieran de una vez pero de improvisto se abrió la puerta del salón en grande, todos pararon de pelear y vieron a un Doko más que furioso y exhausto cargando las maletas de Athena.

-pero…pero Doko que rayos te pasa? –Shion lo miraba atónito. Doko se acercó y le tiro las 4 maletas que traía.

-te pedí ayuda y tú solo me das la espalda, no eres más que un mal amigo y desconsiderado total. –todos permanecían atentos y callados ante lo que presenciaban.

-pero Doko yo…

\- pero nada Shion! ya no pienso obedecerte ni hacer nada de lo que doña Athena me ordene porque a partir de hoy, yo, Doko de libra me largo de este lugar para vivir la vida que me merezco, y me importa un reverendo rábano lo que digas.- Doko estaba por salir de nueva cuenta, pero Shion lo detuvo.

\- momento Doko, tu hiciste una promesa, o me vas a decir que tu palabra como hombre y caballero no vale nada. – Doko solo le sonrió con cinismo.

\- eso no cuenta pues fue en mi anterior vida, además yo ya te dije que me largaría un día de estos con o sin ti, pues ya he estado al servicio de Athena por muuuucho tiempo y creo que merezco un retiro digno. – shion solo lo miraba molesto.

\- no, ante todo somos caballeros y debemos…- Doko hecho un hondo bostezo mientras decía.

\- NO – ME – IN –POR –TA. - Doko le dio la espalda a Shion este lo miraba furioso.

-pero a mí sí. – Shion sostuvo muy fuerte de los brazos a Doko. – y no voy a permitir que te vayas así como si nada y así tenga que encadenarte no te iras me ¡oíste! – Doko hiso que le soltara pero Shion volvía a sujetar.

-Shion, o me sueltas a la cuanta de 3 o vamos a tener una guerra de mil días. – Shion no hiso caso tan solo lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza.- bien tú lo decidiste.

Y así, de un momento a otro sus caballeros dorados peleaban entres, dándose golpes, discutiendo usando palabras muy grotescas, unos solo alentaban a que se pelearan más ( kanon y mascara) y otros yacían tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

Athena no podía creer lo que presenciaba, todos, absolutamente todos sus caballeros dorados ignoraban sus órdenes y peleaban sin límites.

Jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con este panorama, pues se supone que todos eran hombres cuerdos y maduros pero eso le decía todo lo contrario, eso no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo y lo haría sin importarle nada.

Inhalo todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-VASTAAAAAA!- todos se detuvieron al acto al sentir la enorme y amenazadora cosmos energía desprender del cuerpo de Athena.

-qué clase de caballeros se supone que son ustedes? – Athena los miraba reprobatoriamente.

\- señorita Athena yo…- Athena miro asesinamente a Shion.

-silencio Shion, que tú también me has decepcionado. – Shion solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

\- veo que están peor que los de bronce, ellos por lo menos se aprecian y trabajan en grupo, pero ustedes parecen unos pelafustanes que viven juntos a la fuerza.- todos se miraron entre sí.

\- me han decepcionado por completo. – Athena se recostó en una de las pocas sillas que quedaba.

\- no quiero verlos más vayan a sus templos, ha pero antes quiero que reparen este salón y lo dejen como nuevo.- todos asintieron levemente. – y ahí de ustedes si se pelean de nuevo. – Athena se dirigía hacia su nueva morada, pero se detuvo.

-Shion, ven conmigo. – Shion asintió y rápidamente se acercó hacia Athena para luego perderse entre las cortinas del gran salón.

-todo esto es culpa de…-

-dije que no quiero oír más discusiones! – grito Athena a lo lejos mientras los demás ordenaban y reconstruían el salón a la velocidad de la luz.

…

Shion se encontraba arrodillado frente de Athena.

-Shion, esto es muy consternarte, que acaso se te olvido decirme que todos mis caballero se llevan como perros y gatos? – Shion no decía nada.

-dime, siempre son así o solo es la emoción de tenerme con ellos, porque si es así yo me voy y…-

-no, mi señora como cree, la verdad…ellos están algo alterados y tienes las hormonas muy disparadas. –athena enarco una ceja.

-di…digamos que ahora que todos revivieron hay muchas cosas del pasado que quieren solucionar, a su manera claro. – Athena miraba atenta a Shion.

\- ya veo. –decía Athena mientras se paraba de improvisto y se dirigía hacia uno de las ventanas. – ya puedes retirarte Shion.

-sí, con permiso y le pido disculpas por todo lo que…-

-si Shion, solo retírate que quiero estar sola para meditar bien las cosas. –Shion asintió y salió de la recamara.

-qué debo hacer ahora? –Athena se echó de lleno en la enorme cama que había en medio del cuarto. – si tan solo hubiera alguien que me pudiera ayudar alguien con experiencia en este tipo de cosas y…-Athena de repente abrió los ojos de par en par.

-ya se!- exclamo. – se quién es el indicado para esto siiii, el me ayudara y hará que mis caballeros se traten con amor y respeto, siiii él puede hacerlo, pues él es el dios del amor. EROS!-

CONTINUARA….


	3. EROS Y SUS FLECHAS

Disculpen el retraso. (ToT) perdón, prometo no tardar tanto para la otra.

Espero les guste el cap. y me sigan apoyando pliisss.

GRACIAS POR SEGUI EL FIC `(^O^)/

 ** _EROS Y SUS FLECHAS_**

-¡Al fin llegas! – grito exasperada Athena al ver ingresar por la gran puerta del salón al hermoso dios del amor, claro, con una madre como afrodita quien no es hermoso.

-vamos Athena, no exageres, que bien sabes que tenía mucho por hacer por eso no pude venir antes. – dijo Eros sereno, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de la sala.

-¡que no exagere!-grito exaltada Athena, haciendo que el dios del amor se sobresaltara. - si te pedí hace dos semana que vinieras y tú te dignas a venir cuando te da la gana. – Eros solo la miro algo ofendido.

-qué quieres que haga, estaba ocupado. Además, yo si tengo trabajo por hacer, no como tú, que tienes que estar de lagartona todo el día. – Athena lo miro más furiosa por su comentario, hasta comenzó a elevar su cosmos amenazadoramente.

-retráctate. – dijo en tono intimidante. Creo que el tener tan cerca a sus conflictivos caballeros la estaba volviendo igualita de impaciente y alterada.

-bueno bueno, Athena, ya no discutamos más que me molesta verme molesto. – dijo Eros sereno volteando a ver a Athena mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

-tienes razón, lamento mi poca paciencia y mi falta de hospitalidad. – Athena se sentía tan fatigada pues últimamente tenia fuertes y constantes dolores de cabeza, todo, gracias a sus queridos santos que no paraban pelear. Sus discusiones se escuchaban hasta su cuarto sin poder dejarla dormir como es debido.

\- es solo que no estoy en mis mejores momentos de mi vida. – Dijo echando un hondo suspiro, Eros solo se apartó de ella, mirándola con desagrado, (no vaya a ser contagioso) – pensó.

-la verdad, si te vez horrible. – dijo mirándola más de cerca, Athena solo lo miro algo molesta.

– ya no uses más esas cremas, mira que no aparentas la edad que dices.-dijo mientras le toqueteaba el rostro sin ningún cuidado. - por cierto, cuantos años dices que tienes?

-13 años.- dijo molesta mientras apartaba su rostro de las manos nada sutiles de Eros. Quien al escucharla se echó a reír incrédulo. Claro, eso siempre pasaba cuando ella mencionaba su edad, nadie le creía.

-jajaja no, no enserio. Cuántos años tienes?- decía eros mientras se secaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas por tanto reír.

-tengo 13 años y punto. – dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

\- si tú lo dices. – dijo volteando a ver en otra dirección para ocultar su sonrisa. – yo la verdad no se para que me llamaste a mi si yo no soy el dios de la belleza esa es mi madre y créeme que ahora está muy ocupada como para… –

-no, no te llame por mi deplorable apariencia. –interrumpió molesta Athena mientras se ponía en pie. –si te llame fue porque tengo un gran problema y estoy segura de que tú me puedes ayudar.

\- claro, con tal que no sea pedirme prestado está bien. – dijo eros cruzando sus piernas y posando su codo sobre su rodilla.

-no nada de eso, mi mi…problema es muy grande, tanto así que necesito de tu ayuda para solucionarlo pues yo sola no puedo. – dijo avergonzada, era muy difícil para ella aceptar que tenía un problema como ese, sabiéndose la diosa de la sabiduría.

Con tristeza poso su vista hacia una de las ventanas del salón, la que daba hacia los doce templos.

-qué clase de problema? – pregunto Eros interesado. Athena volteo a verle mientras se le acercaba.

-es…es que... –Athena respiro hondo para armarse de valor. – necesito que me ayudes como mis caballeros dorados, ellos están fuera de control, se la pasan todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo. No son una bonita y feliz hermandad como me lo suponía, y créeme que por más amenazas y advertencia que les hago, no paran de pelear. Ya no sé qué hacer, me están volviendo loca. – dijo Athena arrodillada en frente de Eros y llorando a mares. Eros solo enarco una ceja algo desconcertado.

\- ya no puedo, no puedo. Tienes que ayudarme por favor. –Athena lo sujeto de los hombros mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo con fuerza. –Di que sí, di que sí me ayudaras por favo…- Eros le tapó la boca mientras se soltaba sutilmente de Athena para luego pararse.

\- te ayudare, si me prometes no volver a arrugarme la ropa. – dijo acomodándose la ropa molesto, Athena lo miro feliz.

-en enserio me ayudaras. –dijo poniéndose en pie rápidamente - ¡Que alegría! – exclamo muy feliz Athena mientras se acercaba hacia Eros este solo la miraba con asombro.

\- dime, como lo lograras?- pregunto Athena emocionada. - con clases de buen trato al prójimo?- Eros solo negó con la cabeza. –entonces, tratamientos psicológico? – volvió a suponer Athena eros solo negaba con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. – ya se! medicinas altamente efectivas. – dijo emocionada.

\- no, no y no, así no hace las cosas Eros,-dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón y cruzaba sus piernas. – además, eso sería aburrido y poco efectivo. – Athena no entendía nada de lo que decía, eros solo le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Para este tipo de problemas, tengo esto. – dijo, al momento en el que hacia aparecer una flecha de oro con la punta en forma de corazón. – solo los flecho con esta flecha especial y listo, todos felices y contentos. – hablo seguro, mientras Athena miraba susceptible la flecha.

-estas seguro? –pregunto Athena dudosa de que esa simple flecha lograra que sus caballeros se apreciaran y se trataran igual que una bella hermandad, como ella soñaba.

Cuando Athena intento tocar la flecha, Eros aparto la flecha de Athena mirándola ofendido.

– claro que estoy seguro, esta hermosura es infalible. – Dijo seguro, besando la flecha.- tus santos se amaran con locura y no volverán a pelear ni nada por el estilo. -Athena enarco una ceja algo confundida.

Si, Al parecer Athena y Eros tenían una diferente definición para la palabra amor en esos momentos.

-pues, eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que todos se traten con amor y respeto y que ya no haya más pelas ni discordia entre ellos, solo paz y tranquilidad. –hecho un hondo suspiro, el tan solo imaginarse a todos sus santos dorados tratarse con mutuo cariño y respeto hacia que soñara despierta. Eros solo la miro extrañado por su comportamiento.

-y…como cuantos caballeros varones tienes?- pregunto intrigado.

-pues… tengo 14 en total, contando con Shion, el patriarca, y kanon, el hermano menor de géminis. –

\- ¡espera un momento! – Eros se puso de pie exaltado. –me estás diciendo que todos son hombres? - Pregunto confundido y alertado. Pues sus flechas eran para brindar amor en todos los sentidos y eso se le hacía raro muy raro.

-SIP. –Athena asentía afligida.

-Y.. y quieres que los fleche a todos así como así?– Eros se veía incrédulo.

-sí, es que estoy taaaan desesperada. – Athena se acercó a Eros este solo se resguardo detrás de la silla. – tú no sabes lo que es el estar en medio de tantos hombres torpes y rencorosos. Un día de estos se van a matar. – Eros solo asentía algo desconcertado, pensaba que Athena estaba muy perturbada y desesperada como para pedirle que haga que todos sus caballeros se amaran entre sí desmedidamente. En lugar de tratarse peor que enemigos.

-pues… mis flechas harán de tu santuario el lugar más armonioso y lleno de amor, aunque se me haga raro y muy inusual, lo que me pides, pero bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar a las personas y más aún cuando es amor lo que este lugar necesita. – dijo mirando a Athena aun algo sorprendido.

-GENIAL! entonces hagámoslo de una vez. – Athena toda emocionada, sujeto a Eros de una mano guiándolo hacia la salida del salón. - empecemos por…-

-momentito. – interrumpió Eros soltándose de Athena y mirándola seriamente. – dices que tus caballeros con 14, verdad? – Athena asentía algo desconcertada, Eros sonreía ampliamente y se frotaba las manos de manera maliciosa.

\- bueno… entonces serian catorce flechas las que vas a necesitar? – pregunto, Athena solo asentía confundida. - ósea que sería un total de 14. 000.000 en monedas de oro. – ^0^- dijo eros feliz y extendiendo su mano ante una desconcertada Athena.

-que que… de monedas de oro dices. – a Athena casi le da un infarto. o

-así es Athena, que pensabas, que te iba a ayudar a cambio de nada, no, no. -Negó con la cabeza lentamente. - yo no vivo de favores, ese es el precio de las flechas 1 millón de monedas por unidad y como necesitas 14 pues está claro son: 14.000.000 de moneditas de oro, por favor. Y da las gracias de que no te esté cobrando mis honorarios. – Athena se apoyó en la pared, mientras se sostenía la cabeza tratando de analizar mejor la situación.

-es….es solo que yo… no tengo tanto dinero ni oro. – dijo mirando a Eros avergonzada. Este la miraba incrédulo.

Athena solo decía la verdad puesto que sus negocios estaban en la peor de las crisis y no le era suficiente el dinero. De haber podido le habría ofrecidos las armaduras doradas a cambio, sí, eso hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero se hubo obligada a entregárselas a Zeus (su querido padre) a cambio de resucitar a sus caballeros dorados, claro, esa era la fiel garantía de que ya no habrían más peleas por parte de Athena y que solo vivirían su nueva vida en armonía y tranquilidad, muy mala predicción y decisión.

– Eros la miro molesto. – bueno, entonces ve y busca un remedio casero y mas barato, porque yo ya me voy. – dijo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. - Faltaba más, para esto viene uno a perder el tiempo. Si bien me lo dijo mi madre, no se te ocurra hacer negocios con la chusma que…-

-espera! –Athena lo detuvo antes de que abandonara la habitación. -Yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero, pe…pero si tengo joyas de mucho valor y también tengo una gigantesca mansión. –decía Athena mientras le mostraba a Eros sus joyas reales y los papeles de su propiedad, para hacer un trueque.

Eros examinaba detenidamente las joyas y también los papeles de la propiedad para verificar que todo sea legítimo y autentico.

Athena lo miraba preocupada mientras se preguntaba interiormente si valía la pena dar tanto por un poco de tranquilidad y paz.

-la verdad no suelo hacer este tipo de intercambios, pero esta vez hare una excepción.–dijo Eros poniendo todo en una maleta de oro, vaya que eros sí que ganaba el dinero.- aunque esto solo te alcanza para 7 flechas. – Athena abrió los ojos anonadada si todo lo que tenía en joyas y su mansión no era suficiente, que se creía Eros.

-pero…son muchas joyas y… y yo creí que… – Eros la miro seriamente.

\- dije 7 flechas, tómalo o déjalo. – dijo mirando a Athena. Quien solo tuvo que ponerse a pensar en los gritos y las interminable perlas para terminar aceptando cualquier trato.

\- es bien, pero más te vale que funcione. – Eros sonrió y al instante hiso desaparecer la maleta ante los ojos tristes de Athena, que le decía adiós para siempre a los lujos y a la buena vida que se daba.

De la nada, Eros hiso aparecer 7 flechas doradas y de igual manera apareció un hermoso arco de oro adornado, además, con rubíes y zafiros. Si, el arco de Aioros no tenía comparación con ese invaluable arco.

Eros, también cambió su ropa por una muy sutil y fina. Una corona hecha enteramente de hojas y flores adornaba su cabellera rubia. Una sotana blanca de seda muy fina le vestían por completo, eso hacía que Eros se viera más hermoso que nunca. Un digno Cupidito.

-bueno, manos a la obra jajaja. – hablo Eros cargado el arco y las flechas en su espalda despidiéndose de Athena.

\- espera! - dijo Athena antes de verle desaparecer.

\- qué? – Eros volteo a ver a Athena con fastidio. - No me vayas a decir que te arrepentiste, pues no hay devoluciones, además use tus joyas para elaborar las flechas y adornar mi bello arco. Así que…-

-no, no nada de eso. – Athena lo miro algo preocupada. – co…como le vas a hacer para flecharlos? Si si solo tienes 7 flechas, crees que sean suficientes? –

\- no te preocupes, que para este tipo de casos tengo esto. - Eros le sonrió mientras sacaba un aparato redondo de su bolcillo, el cual, se parecía mucho a una brújula.

-que se supone que es eso?- Athena solo miraba el aparato intrigada

-digamos que es mi medidor del amor. – dijo feliz sacándole brillo al extraño aparatito, Athena seguía sin entender.

-y como es que funciona? – Eros lo encendió y al hacerlo se mostraron unas luces muy bonitas de color roja y azul.

-mira, esto mide el porcentaje de amor que albergas tu corazón, porque para ser francos todos tenemos un corazón lleno de emociones y sentimientos, sin importar cuan malvados y friolentos aparentemos ser. Tan solo necesito apuntarlo a la distancia hacia una persona, asi. – Eros hizo una pequeña demostración, señalando con el aparato a Athena.

-vez, esta flecha de acá indica que tú tienes un 97% de amor abnegado hacia los demás en tu corazón, ósea, que a pesar de no ser perfecta tienes un corazoncito latiendo por los demás. – dijo feliz, Athena seguía sin entender mientras volteaba a ver el aparato, y si, el medidor estaba en el lado rojo que decía amor y con un 95% de positividad.

-y como te ayudara a decidir quiénes…

-es tan obvio Athena. – interrumpió aburrido, mientras guardaba el aparato. - primero: me hago invisible para que nadie note mí presencia, entonces, podre escabullirme por los alrededores con facilidad, los señalo a distancia con mi aparato para así saber quienes son los 7 caballeros con mayor porcentaje de negatividad en su corazón, ósea, los que aparentan tener una roca en lugar de corazón, entonces, los flechare en el corazón con una flecha dorada y así sus más profundos y bien guardados sentimientos, surgirán y amaran desmedidamente a la primera persona que tengan en frente, sin importar de quien se trate, la flecha hará que su corazón lata a mil por hora por la otra persona. – Athena no entendía muy bien lo último, pero si llenaba de amor el corazón de los más friolentos de sus caballeros, entonces le parecía bien.

-¡excelente! – exclamo muy emocionada. – entonces ve y buena suerte. – dijo abrasando a Eros, este solo se soltó y acomodo el ardo en su espalda.

-está bien, que empiece la cacería jajajaja. – Eros reía de manera demencial mientras desaparecía ante la vista de Athena, quien algo preocupada, esperaba que todo resultara como deseaba.

\- Ojala de resultado y no me traiga problemas, de lo contrario, tendré que desaparecer de este lugar permanentemente, sí que sí. – dijo al momento en el que se dejaba caer en el sillón agotada e inconscientemente cerro los ojos imaginándose como seria su nueva, bella y armoniosa orden desde entonces.

¡Veamos quienes terminan atravesados por la flecha de cupido (^~^)!

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	4. EROS AL ATAQUE

Eros se escabullía con cautela por los templos en busca de algún caballero dorado, pero para su mala suerte y buena suerte de los caballeros, no encontró a ninguno en los primeros 5 templos, así que decidió seguir con su camino.

\- pero que rayos! En este templo tampoco hay nadie!–dijo molesto mientras caminaba en busca del caballero de libra, quien también parecía ausente. Resignado, bajo hacia el siguiente templo en donde esperaba encontrar algún caballero.

 ** _TEMPLO DE VIRGO._**

Shaka, como de costumbre, se encontraba meditando en su sala gemela, apartado de los demás y sin ningún tipo de distracción a su alrededor; todo era paz y tranquilidad, yo diría demasiada.

-para alcanzar el nirvana preciso toda la concentración posible, despejar mi mente. Para alcanzar el nirvana tengo que despejar mi mente, despejar mi mente…- repetía Shaka como disco rayado. se veía somnoliento y la razón era porque desde hace tiempo que trataba de hallar el nirvana, su propio cielo en la tierra, pero lo único que conseguía era no dormir bien y alimentarse con precariedad aparte de alejarse de los demás cosa que lo hacia una persona algo distante y rara jeje.

-( _vaya, tal parece que Athena no exageraba. sus caballeros están más desquiciados y perturbados de lo que pensaba_ ) –pensó Eros, mientras miraba a Shaka a lo lejos.

-tengo que alcanzar el…- Shaka estaba por quedarse dormido de nuevo. – el…z…z…z-

-( _Este se ve muy mal)_ –dijo rondando a Shaka mientras lo veía dormir. – _veamos cómo va_. - Eros saco su medidor del amor y señalo a Shaka sorprendiéndose con lo que veía.

\- 95%! De negatividad –no pudo evitar el gritar por lo asombrado que estaba.

-NIRVANA! -Shaka se sobre salto al escuchar el grito de Eros.

\- quien anda ahí?...-Shaka se paró de su lugar poniéndose en pose ofensiva. – será mejor que salga y se muestre, de lo contrario, hare que desaparezca de este mundo. – Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmos para intimidar a quien estaba oculto.

- _rayos_ \- pensaba eros algo nervioso. - _no puedo dejar que me encuentre. –_ se alejaba de Shaka retrocediendo lentamente hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

-solo lo diré una vez más; muéstrese ante mi ahora mismo o de lo contrario se arrepentirá. –Shaka dirigía su vista hacia todos los lugares posibles, hasta que fijo su vista en uno de sus árboles,

- ** _ya te tengo_**. – Pensó Shaka.- **_a mí nada se me escapa fácilmente_**. – esbozo una leve sonrisa. – **_que extraño, esta presencia no me es conocida en lo absoluto. Pero que perturbadora y molesta es_**. -

 _\- creo que este es un buen momento para flecharlo. – eros algo nervioso y tenso tomo su arco y cogió una flecha dorada apuntando hacia Shaka. - necesito una distracción, pues si esta alerta, es probable que repele la flecha._

-ya basta de juegos, quien quiera que seas, te aniquilare ahora mismo. – Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmos al máximo, vaya que no bromeaba en eso de aniquilarlo.

-otra vez hablando solo, Shaka…- Aioria negó con la cabeza mientras permanecía parado a la distancia cruzado de brazos, Shaka, al oírlo bajo la guardia y volteo a verlo molesto, cosa que aprovecho Eros para flechar a Shaka sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

– sí, si ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que prefieres hablar solo a tener que hablar conmigo, lo entiendo, pues el sentimiento es mutuo. – Aioria le daba la espalda mientras salía por la puerta.

-solo pasaba por aquí para ir al templo de mi hermano. Pero al oír tu voz y sentir tu cosmos al máximo quise indagar un poco, pues se me hizo algo raro, pero no te preocupes; que ya me voy. – Shaka no lo escuchaba tan solo se tocaba la lado izquierdo del pecho, sentía como si una flecha lo hubiera atravesado. Pero no hallo tal flecha, ni nada, aun que sentía un leve dolor en el corazón.

\- ah! una cosa más, Mu dice que quiere verte para…- cuando Aioria volteo a verle, Shaka cayó al suelo como saco de papas, Aioria al verlo corrió hacia él.

-SHAKA! – Aioria lo sacudida levemente, para que despertara, pero nada, Shaka parecía inconsciente.

\- _jeje ya cayo uno_. – Eros sonreía victorioso, pues sin importar cuan fuerte sean los caballeros, las flechas terminarían haciendo su trabajo.- _nadie escapa de Eros jaja._ –dijo sonriente volteando a ver a Aioria.

-Shaka! Shaka ¡despierta - Aioria se veía muy preocupado pues era la primera vez que veía a Shaka en ese estado-. ….no bromes, mira que yo ni te toque.-

Eros se acercó intrigado a Aioria. – probemos con este. –apunto a Aioria con el aparato.

-vaya, 75% positivo. No está mal. –eros se dirigió hacia la salida feliz y satisfecho con su labor. –bueno, creo que ahora este muchacho, será tu problema jajaja. – eros salió del templo mientras Aioria seguía sacudiendo a Shaka y llamándolo para que se despertara.

-MU! Tengo que ir por mu, él sabrá que hacer. – cuando Aioria estaba por soltar a Shaka este abrió los ojos desconcertado y parpadeando un par de veces.

-A….Aioria? – dijo Shaka con voz apenas audible.

-Shaka! Despertaste. – Aioria volteo a verlo aliviado de que Shaka haya reaccionado de su trance.

Shaka se sentía muy diferente y no paraba de ver a Aioria detenidamente. Era su imaginación o había algo diferente en él, algo que ciertamente le atraía de sobre manera.

Aioria se puso algo nervioso al tener esos ojos azules mirándolo y analizándolo de pies a cabeza, algo muy inusual, pues Shaka no abría los ojos más que para matar.

-bu…bueno Shaka, ya te pusiste bien… yo ya me voy. – Aioria estaba por abandonar la estancia hasta que escucho la voz de Shaka nuevamente.

\- ESPERA! -Shaka se paró y rápidamente se acercó a Aioria.- no te vayas. – Aioria lo miro confundido. Shaka se veía sorprendido por sus palabras.

-quiero decir… porque no te quedas un poco, digo, no hay prisa. – Shaka lo condujo a dentro de la sala nuevamente, Aioria se veía muy desconcertado.

-Shaka, te sientes bien? – pregunto tomándole la temperatura a Shaka. – creo que el dormir una vez a la semana y el comer pura cosa verde ya te afecto, mírate, desmayándote y delirando,– decía Aioria mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Para mí que estas enfermo.-

-claro que estoy bien, por qué dices eso?

\- siempre me corres de tu templo cada que paso sin mencionar tu cara de desagrado y tus comentarios ofensivos.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

– dime que pretendes? -– Aioria lo miro susceptible.

Shaka no sabía que decir, pues era cierto. Siempre terminaba por ofender a Aioria pues lo consideraba una ser tan inferior a él, sin embargo, ahora sentía que él era la persona más importante en el mundo, incluso más que él.

-no digas eso, si tú sabes que yo… yo solo bromeaba –decía mientras empujaba a Aioria para que tomara asiento en unos cojines que había en el suelo.

-…mejor siéntate aquí que te traigo algo de beber. –Aioria intento refutar, pero Shaka corrió en dirección hacia su cocina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

– momento! -Se detuvo de improvisto antes de salir del salón. –por qué se supone que hago esto. – Shaka volteo a ver a Aioria, quien parecía examinar detenidamente los cojines en los que estaba sentado, al verlo, Shaka hecho un hondo suspiro sin darse cuenta. Ante tal gesto Shaka abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. - – Que es lo que me pasa?-

 ** _TEMPLO DE CÁNCER_**

-rayos! Otra vez perdí, no es posible – Death pateaba furioso el televisor. – maldito kazuya, yo creía en ti. -

-te dije que morirías. – Death, aun sin dejar de patear el televisor volteo a ver a afrodita furioso, este solo esbozaba una leve sonreía.

-Déjate de lloriqueos, perdiste, así que págame los 100 pesos que apostaste. –hablo Shura seriamente mientras este extendía su mano. – rápido, que no tengo más tiempo para perder.

Death buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos, - deja me ver…- saco una navaja y muñecos vudú de sus compañeros, pero nada de efectivo. - creo que no tengo…. – entonces Death se acercó a afrodita para revisar sus bolcillos, a ver si tenía suerte.

-nop, ni un centavo, -Afrodita se alejó de, el molesto.

-te los debo sí. -

– Shura se paró de su asiento molesto. –debí de imaginarme que alguien como tú no me pagaría. - se dirigió a la salida tirando unos cuantos muebles furioso- solo vine a perder mi tiempo, maldito demente de primera…-

\- pero mi querido Death, olvidaste revisar de bajo de tu colchón. – Death le hecho una mirada asesina a Afrodita quien se limitaba a oler una rosa carmesí que traía en las manos.

-cállate!– hablo Death, respirando aliviado pues Shura se había retirado sin escuchar el comentario de afrodita.

Eros los miraba a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Ya que nada más al ingresar al templo noto el ambiente nada agradable que se presenciaba ahí dentro y prefirió guardar su distancia.

- _este lugar apesta a sangre._ – pensaba eros tapándose la nariz con su sotana. Al voltear a ver hacia los pisos y paredes se sorprendió aún más y casi hecha un grito de terror al ver esos rostros (adornando) las paredes. – _que rayos….este muchacho está completamente, desquiciado, trastornado y retorcido._ – Eros caminaba con cautela alejándose de Death, para luego sacar su aparato.

\- creo que a esta distancia no notaran mi presencia. – Eros saco su aparato y apunto primero hacia afrodita -hum… 1 % positivo. Bueno algo es algo. – dijo mirando el aparato y ahora dirigiéndolo hacia Death.

Eros abrió los ojos sorprendido tapándose la boca para no gritar como la última vez. – 98,9% negativo. – pensó mirando hacia Death quien discutía a todo pulmón con afrodita.

- _creo que este muchacho en lugar de necesitar amor necesita un psicólogo._ – pensó eros sosteniendo su arco y poniendo la flecha dorada.

\- y yo digo que eres un maniático de primera! me oíste! –dijo furioso afrodita, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del templo. – ya me hartaste, mejor me voy. –

-sí, lárgate, en primera no sé qué rayos hacías aquí, ushale, ushale. – Death hacia ademanes para que afrodita saliera. Cosa que lo molesto más.

-loco, no vuelvo a pasar por este templo en mi vida. -

-hay mira que mal me puse. - hablo con sarcasmo. - por mí, te puedes enclaustras en tu templo para siempre, grinch. –

-mira quién habla, el gruñón número uno del santuario. –

\- que dices? no te oigo. –

-ashhhhh. – Afrodita salió hecho echando humos por las orejas.

-jajajajaja se fue por el lado contrario a su templo jajaja que idiota jajaja ya vera cuando regrese tendrá que arrodillarse ante mí para pasar por….- de repente Death sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho.

-pero…que….- la vista comenzó a nublársele. – Rayos…. – Death cayó desmayado al suelo.

 ** _Afueras del templo…_**

-Rayos!- afrodita miraba la entrada del templo de cáncer. – debí de ir para arriba no para abajo. Eso me pasa por distraído. –Se cruzó de brazos molesto. – y ahora qué hago. De seguro si paso nuevamente se burlara de mí y…ashhhh que fastidio. – resignado, hecho un profundo suspiro. – no me queda de otra. –

 ** _Así, Afrodita ingresaba de nueva cuenta al templo._**

-mira, no estoy para tus babosadas, así que solo déjame pasar o…- afrodita miro a la distancia a Death, parecía inconsciente, lentamente se acercó a él.

-hey! no te vayas a hacer el muerto conmigo, mira que ese truco ya es viejo. – afrodita lo pateo para que se levantara del suelo cosa que no paso pues Death seguía tirado boca abajo.

-te dije que ese truco ya me lo sé y si pretendes preocuparme pues estas muuuuuy equivocado! Me oíste! – volvió a patearlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Pero Death seguía inerte, esto extraño a afrodita.

-oye que te pasa?...- afrodita estaba por tocarlo, hasta que Death repentinamente comenzó a moverse.

-que rayos pretendes. – afrodita lo miro intrigado, mientras Death se ponía en pie y volteaba a verle.

-yo mejor me voy, no quiero que se me pegue lo desquiciado y maniático. – entonces Death lo sujeto de un brazo para evitar que se alejar de él, afrodita lo miro muy confundido y molesto.

-qué crees que ha…- de improvisto Death acerco su rostro al de afrodita teniéndolo a centímetros de distancia, Death parecía examinarlo detenidamente mientras afrodita tenía un enorme signo de interrogación.

\- con más cariño que me despeinas. – Death comenzó a olerlo y a tocarle el rostro como si se tratara de una cosa muy rara.

-– hoye que te traes? suéltame - afrodita arto de sus toqueteos lo alejo de si de un fuerte empujón.

\- no lo sé, pero de repente creo que hay algo diferente en ti y no sé qué rayos es. – Death volvió a acercarse a afrodita este por precaución comenzó a alejarse de él. – necesito saber qué es eso que tienes. -

-no te acerques mas.- afrodita se resguardo de tras de una silla, pues la mirada que traía Death no le gustaba en lo absoluto. - mira… no sé qué te hayas fumado esta vez, pero ya déjalo, que las drogas destruyen vidas, y va a acabar haciéndote más malo de lo que ya eres y….- de repente Death tumbo a afrodita al suelo comenzando a examinarlo, ante la resistencia de afrodita quien hacia todo lo posible para soltarse de Death.

-jajaja deja jajaja deja eso jajaja que me haces cosquillas jajajaja. – Death no paraba de revisarlo y toquetearlo hasta hallar lo que, según él, había de diferente en afrodita.

Eros los miraba incrédulo. –esto se pone feo. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de ambos. – mejor me voy. –poco a poco salía del templo de cáncer.

 ** _Templo de géminis_**

Eros se puso a bajar por el templo siguiente, miro hacia los alrededores y no hallo nada, hasta que sintió un olor muy agradable. – hummm que rico huele. – Eros se guio por entre los cuartos, hasta llegar a la cocina del templo de géminis.

-prefecto! como yo jajaja no cabe duda que soy el mejor para esto. – kanon tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Mientras se quitaba un delantal y lo depositaba en la mesa.

-ahora que no está Saga para fastidiarme soy capaz de experimentar con el arte culinario jajaja, claro que sí. – ponía platos, para comer. Eros a lo lejos miraba la escena algo extrañado y hambriento.

\- (este caballero me resulta interesante) – Eros entonces saco su medidor; apuntando hacia kanon.

- _vaya, vaya. 25 % negativo humm ….creo que si tengo una flecha para ti._ – Eros saco su arco y con cautela apunto hacia kanon. - _esto es pan comido_. – pensó mientras soltaba la flecha.

-¡que rico! – grito Aldebarán, quien guiado por el olor de la comida, apareció como por arte de magia delante de kanon. Recibiendo la flecha en su lugar.

-Quien te dio permiso de ingresar de esa manera a MI cocina. – kanon lo miraba furioso mientras ocultaba la comida que había preparado, para que Aldebarán no sospeche nada de su hobby secreto ni fuera con el chisme.

\- el hecho de que yo haga lo mismo, no quiere decir que tu si puedas. - kanon volteo a verle algo intrigado pues Aldebarán no se movía tan solo tenía la boca abierta y su mano derecha tocaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

\- me escuchaste? – kanon pasaba su mano ante los ojos de Aldebarán para que le hiciera caso, pero nada. – mira, mejor vete, antes de que me impaciente y termine por sacarte a la fuerza. – Aldebarán ni siquiera lo escucho tan solo cayo de lleno encima de kanon, quien no pudo apartarse a tiempo.

-auxilio…- se escuchó.

-rayos. – hablo eros molesto. –falle. – eros miraba a kanon quien hacia un ademán para que lo ayudaran a salir debajo de Aldebarán, pero luego de un par de minutos dejo de moverse.

-si está ahí no voy a poder flecharlo. – eros negó con la cabeza mirando a Aldebarán y viendo su enorme humanidad. – Tal vez no me equivoque.-

Eros entonces apunto a Aldebarán y para su mala suerte Aldebarán era 98% positivo. – bueno, no me queda más que resignarme, pues una vez que la flecha penetra en el corazón hace su trabajo y desaparece para siempre, no hay nada que pueda hacer. – eros se veía algo decepcionado. - de todas maneras, Athena no lo sabrá. – dijo encogiendo hombros.

\- huy… pobre muchacho. – dijo mirando a kanon. - la que le espera. - – decía mientras salía del templo.

Luego de unos minutos, Aldebarán comenzó a reaccionar y poco a poco se reincorporaba.

-pero que…..-

Rápidamente, kanon se paró tomando todo el oxígeno que su pulmones necesitaban luego de que casi muere asfixiado por un desmayado Aldebarán.

-toro tonto! – grito ya recuperado. – por poco y me matas. –kanon se acercó a él molesto.

-y luego que iba a hacer el pobre y miserable de saga sin mí, mira que sin mi saga no es nada, claro que tras mi muerte, todos hubieran tenido que alzar un altar a mi memoria y …- kanon hablaba y hablaba Aldebarán no paraba de observarlo y mantener una boba sonrisa.

-luego de eso todos tener una camisa con mi rostro y un slogan que diga: al mejor caballero de géminis KANON ….así Poseidón vendría a …- kanon paro de hablar al ver como Aldebarán mantenía una sonrisa y lo miraba muy de cerca.

-hoye que te traes? - kanon se sentía muy incómodo con Aldebarán mirándolo atentamente.

-a no, si quieres que te preste el baño de nuevo, ni lo sueñes, ya suficiente tengo con compartirlo con saga, como para prestártelo a ti, faltaba más. – kanon se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a Aldebarán el cual no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- ya! di algo y deja de mirarme como un idiota. – hablo exasperado kanon.

Entonces Aldebarán hecho un hondo suspiro al momento en el que se acercaba más a kanon. – dime algo kanon, que te gusta más? – kanon lo miro muy sorprendido por su pregunta.

-que, que me gusta.- Aldebarán asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-todo y a la vez nada. – respondió a secas mientras conducía a Aldebarán hacia la salida de su templo.

-escucha, por que no vas con mu, a él no le incomoda tu presencia, así que adiós. –dijo sacándolo apenas del templo.

-estas seguro que no te gusta nada? – volvió a preguntar Aldebarán mientras le guiñaba un ojo, algo que kanon interpreto como una señal de peligro.

- _rayos! De seguro ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta cocinar y ahora me va a chantajear para que no vaya con el chisme a los demás. no puede ser, ahora no solo tendré que alimentar a saga a cambio de su silencio sino que puede que también a este_. – pensó mirando a Aldebarán temeroso.

-está bien torito, que quieres que te diga, o más bien, que quieres de mí. – dijo fastidiado y sacando una billetera, la cual tenía grabado el nombre de su hermano, saga.

-en serio quieres que te diga que quiero de ti? – kanon rodo ojos fastidiado y asintió. Ante tal respuesta Aldebarán se sonrojo y comenzó a reír como bobo.

-está bien, toma 90 pesos y no me molestes más, a pero eso sí, nada más me llego a enterar que le dijiste a alguien de mi extraño gusto y aparecerás durmiendo con los peces. – amenazo kanon volviendo a entrar a su templo, Aldebarán rápidamente volvió a ponerse en frente de kanon, quien lo miraba muy molesto.

-ya no tengo más dinero, así que mejor vete antes de que saga se dé cuenta de que le robe y me masacre, tú no quieres eso, verdad? –

-no, yo jamás quería que algo malo te pasara.- dijo Aldebarán en tono afligido.

-entonces vete, - kanon lo aparto de su camino, pero Aldebarán lo detuvo.

-no quieres que te ayude. Puedo hacer lo que tú quieras solo déjame estar a tu lado siiii. -Aldebarán miro a kanon suplicante, cosa que lo extraño.

-no, nada de eso. Me gusta la soledad así que mejor lárgate antes de que…- entonces le vino un pensamiento a kanon. – _tal vez si sea buena idea el tenerlo cerca, mira que hay experimentos que me gustaría hacer y como este se come hasta la correspondencia podría resultar de gran ayuda para mí._ – miro a Aldebarán con una sonrisa.

-bueno alde, quédate, pero eso sí; tienes que hacer absolutamente todo lo que diga y pida por mas denigrante y raro que parezca, me entendiste. – Aldebarán asentía feliz.

-bien, sígueme. – kanon lo guiaba hacia la cocina. – ah! una cosa más. – kanon le quito el dinero a Aldebarán,- por si acaso. –

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eros descendía por Aries, no tardó en encontrar al caballero de Aries en la salida de su templo.

-listo! – exclamo feliz. – Camus va a quedar maravillado. – decía mu al terminar de elaborar una vitrina. Que Camus le había encargado.

Eros miraba a mu mientras sacaba el aparatito para luego apuntarlo hacia el a la distancia.

\- Increíble…91% positivo. – sonrió. – muy bien. – decía mientras pasaba por una lado del templo sin que mu se diera cuenta. -

-perfecto,–decía mu mientras se desempolvaba las manos. - nada más lo pinto y ya.

-señor mu.-mu volteo a ver a Kiki algo cansado. Mientras este lo miraba feliz. – ya que termino, podemos ir a pasear a la feria. mire que hay autitos chocones, la casa del terror, el túnel del amor, el carrusel y montañas rusas no sé qué sean esas cosas, pero suena divertido. vayamos siii…-

\- no kiki, aún tengo que entregarle esto a Camus e iniciar con la mesita de noche que Shaka me pidió.-

-pero maestro…-

-pero nada kiki, hay mucho trabajo por hacer así que deja la holgazanería a un lado y ve al templo de Shaka para preguntarle por las mesita de noche, que me pidió. – _si yo creo que Aioria no le dijo nada a Shaka, con lo mal que se llevan.-_ pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ten – le entrego una pequeña libreta. - apunta cuanto por cuanto la quiere y para cuando. –

-pero…- kiki tenía ganas de llorar pues mu jamás dejaba el trabajo, era igual a su maestro Shion.

Claro como ahora no había que arreglar armaduras kiki, pensó que podría pasarla jugando y paseando libremente, pero no, ahora mu resulto ser el carpintero, albañil, costurero y arquitecto del santuario. Su maestro tenía más trabajo que nunca y eso implicaba para el que lo mandara a comprar muchas cosas y le ayudara en todo.

– ahora solo me falta pintar la vitrina, por cierto, que color le gustara a Camus…. – mu se puso pensativo al momento en el que decía. – azul, de seguro. -

-Sigues aquí.– dijo mirando a kiki. – ve ya, que es para hoy. -

\- Si, ya voy maestro. –

\- Mejor así. –

kiki resignado y cansado se tele trasporto hacia el templo de virgo.

 ** _A los alrededores del santuario._**

Todavía sigues practicando tiro al blanco, Aioros? -

\- sí, milo. – respondió Aioros mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-no veo motivo alguno, pues no hay peligro ni nada por el estilo. –hablo de nuevo milo tomando asiento en una roca.

-el que no haya peligro no quiere decir que se la pase de perezoso y metiche todo el día como tú. – hablo Camus fastidiado. – además, más vale prevenir que lamentar.-

-si milo, además esta es una de mis pasiones. No puedo dejarlo, jamás podría. - dijo volviendo a colocar una flecha en el arco y apuntando hacia unos árboles.

-y de donde sacarte el arco, que yo recuerde, te quitaron el tuyo. - Aioros se veía cada vez más desconcentrado por las intromisiones de milo.

-no era el único arco, en la faz de la tierra milo. – volvió a interferir Camus.

-sí milo, yo mismo elabore este junto con las flechas. Es muy fácil, mira solo necesitas de…-

\- y como le haces para tirar las flechas…-interrumpió milo acercándose a Aioros.

-fácil. – hablo Aioros alegre. – sostienes el arco firmemente, colocas la flecha con precisión y tienes que apuntar hacia tu objetivo con cautela y mucha precau…

-a que aburrido. - – hablo milo esbozando un bostezo, sin darse cuenta de que con su comentario, hizo que Aioros soltó la flecha sin fijarse para donde la había lanzado.

-ACUH!-rápidamente los tres voltearon en dirección hacia el ruido. Y vieron a un Shura más que molesto acercándose con flecha en mano, hacia Aioros y compañía.

-esta flecha te pertenece? –pregunto Shura muy molesto, Aioros solo asentía algo avergonzado y apenado. Mientras extendía la mano.

-sí, gracias por…- ante los ojos de Aioros, Shura despedazo la flecha.

-ahí la tienes.- dijo tirando la flecha, o lo que quedaba de ella, al suelo.- como vuelvas a flecharme de nuevo, la próxima no será la flecha si no tú. – Shura se alejó molesto.

-vaya, pero que genio. – hablo milo mientras veía a Shura alejarse. – menos mal que ya se fue. -

– tu qué crees Camus… - entonces milo se puso a buscar a Camus, el cual había desaparecido sin decir nada.

-y Camus? – le pregunto milo a un Aioros que recogía los pedazos de lo que fue una flecha.

-creo que se fue para su templo…- Aioros miraba triste la flecha.

-rayos! Tenía que decirle algo muy importante. – milo se fue en dirección hacia los templos zodiacales.

-esta es la novena flecha que pierdo…creo que para la próxima tendré que hacer más de una docena. – dijo afligido y resignado.

-Aioros, te reto a un duelo! – grito saga acercándose hacia Aioros quien agotado volteo a verle.

-ahora no saga, no estoy de humor. – dijo desganado. - Mira que ni siquiera mi hermano ha regresado y yo ahora si necesito que traiga más flechas de mi templo. –

-tu hermano ya desapareció, pues a él no le importa aprender tiro al blanco. Cuando lo vas a comprender. – saga lo miro sonriente, mientras Aioros lo miraba molesto.

-como sea, dejemos eso de lado, que este va a ser el día en el que termines humillado y derrotado por mí. – Aioros solo rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-no, saga. Ya te dije que no peleare contigo. -

-sabía que tendría miedo, eres un gallina. – saga no paraba de molestarlo. – Gallina, gallina, eres una gallina. Oigan todos, Aioros es una galli…-

-está bien! – grito Aioros cansado. – si peleamos me dejas en paz. –

-claro, solo que esta pelea va a ser cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de armas ni de usar nuestro cosmos. –

-me parece bien. – Aioros dejo su arco en el suelo. Mientras saga sonreía ampliamente.

-entonces ven, vamos. – saga feliz se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla con Aioros secundándolo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- Donde rayos se supone que están los demás caballeros. – hablo Eros molesto y cansado, luego de buscar a los restantes caballeros por los alrededores del santuario.

-se supone que tengo que flechar a 7 personas y solo he usado 3 flechas. – decía eros molesto, Hasta que escucho un fuerte derrumbe.

-que fue eso? - rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los destrozos.

Al llegar, vio a unos dos caballeros dorados, en las tribunas apoyando la pelea y otro que simplemente observaba. Luego dirigió su vista hacia saga quien peleaba con Aioros a la par, dándose puñetes y patadas.

-vamos Aioros, ríndete. No me puedes ganar. – saga se veía muy confiado, mientras veía a Aioros ponerse en pie luego de que le diera un puñete que lo hizo volar 5 metros hacia el firmamento.

\- rendirme yo. –escupió sangre un poco de sangre. – primero muerto. – dijo mientras se acercaba a saga y lo embestía para que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

- _Athena tenía razón, estos muchachos pueden llegar a matarse si no hago algo_. – entonces eros saco su medidor del amor para primero señalar a Aioros con él.

- _increíble, jamás antes había visto algo así, 99,9 % de positividad._ – Eros miraba a Aioros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-bueno, este no necesita flechazo.– eros apunto hacia saga. –Veamos...-Abrió los ojos anonadado. -que! 50 % positivo y 50 % negativo. – eros no podía creer que hubiera una persona con tal resultado, era muy inusual.

\- estoy desconcertado, a este lo flecho o no? – eros se puso a meditarlo por un momento. Mientras miraba a saga pelear contra a Aioros.

-bueno… por si las dudas. – eros saco una flecha la acomodo intentando apuntarle a saga.

-vamos…quédate quieto. –dijo al no poder apuntar a saga, pues él iba de un lado a otro.

-veme Aioros, yo soy mejor que tu.- saga lo miraba feliz mientras estaba en pie victorioso, claro, luego propinarle un golpe bajo.

\- _te tengo_. – eros soltó la flecha la cual fue a incrustarse en el corazón de saga.

-ahora, no puedes volver al santuario ni mucho menos…- saga callo al sentir un leve, pero molesto dolor en el corazón. – auch …-

Aioros se reponía del golpe. -saga eres un….-cuando Aioros intento tocar a saga, este cayó desplomado al suelo.

\- saga? – pregunto acercándose con cautela temiendo que le propinara un golpe bajo como hace poco.

Saga no respondía a ninguno de sus llamados, esto preocupo de sobre manera a Aioros, quien estaba por cargarlo y llevarlo ante Athena y saber si Arles no estaba por poseerlo de nuevo.

-no saga, tú no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo. Tienes que luchar contra el mal, lucha contra el, tú puedes…- decía Aioros muy preocupado y temeroso. Hasta que lentamente, saga comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-saga, estas bien? – pregunto angustiado, saga solo se reincorporo y negó con la cabeza.

-creo que tengo ganas de vomitar. – hablo saga, acto seguido, hecho todo lo que traía dentro.

-pues qué bueno que estés bien. –Aioros se puso en pie mientras se alejaba de saga. Este parecía tener una muy fuerte disputa interna entre aceptar que Aioros le parecía atractivo y que comenzaba a agradarle y el otro lado que le indicaba que Aioros era el ser más despreciable en la faz de la tierra, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo su lado bueno salió a la luz nuevamente.

\- si Aioros, tienes razón, perdona mi actitud tan inmadura. – ante tales palabras Aioros abrió los ojos asombrado. Girando su vista y acercándose hacia saga

\- como…como dices? –

-que lamento mi actitud, no volveré a incomodarte. – Aioros no sabía que pensar pues saga nunca pedía disculpas, por nada. Ni siquiera cuando resucitaron y Aioros esperaba sonriente una sincera disculpas por lo que le hiso, pero solo hubo una mirada de fastidio. Y a hora parecía hablar con tanta sinceridad que era imposible no creerle.

-bueno…me alegra que hayas recapacitado. – saga asintió.

Entonces, Aioros lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, ante tal gesto saga le sonrió, cosa que puso los pelos de punta Aioros nunca antes saga le había sonreído de esa manera.

-espero puedas perdonarme. – hablo saga desempolvándose la ropa.

-claro que sí! – hablo feliz Aioros. –yo no soy rencoroso.

-lo sé, siempre fuiste una persona muy desprendida y dispuesta a luchar por los demás, eso es lo que más admiro de ti. – Aioros lo miro muy asombrado.

-enserio, no bromeas?-pregunto aun dudoso de que saga fuera sincero.

-totalmente enserio, es más, me gustaría estar a tu lado para que me ensenes a ser más tolerante y para que me puedas ensenar a amar….a los demás – dijo saga nervioso, mirando a Aioros a los ojos.

\- claro que si amigo. - Aioros también lo miro a los ojos.

-bueno, dejemos este horrible campo de batalla y vayamos a tu templo. – Aioros lo dudo un minuto, hasta que saga poso su mano encima de sus hombro.

-vamos. – Aioros asintió mientras ambos se alejaban. Los que estaban en las tribunas no podían creer lo que veían.

-es mi imaginación o saga otra vez se volvió loco?- hablo milo muy atento a lo que pasaba, claro que al saber qué habría pelea, se le olvido que iba en busca de Camus. – qué raro. -

-se los dije, el ganador es Aioros jajaja -hablo Doko feliz, -ya pongan las apuestas. –Doko extendió su mano, mientras Shura y milo, le entregaban 50 pesos.

-rayos! – dijo milo mientras le daba el poco dinero que traía a Doko.

-sinceramente, yo creí que Aioros perdería.- hablo Shura molesto mientras se apartaba de las tribunas.

-pues no fue así muchacho. yo gane jejeje– Doko contaba el dinero feliz.

-Doko, que crees que haces? – pregunto un nada contento Shion a sus espaldas, Doko al verlo escondió el dinero.

-yo…nada. –

-no me digas que acabas fomentar, no solo las peleas entre caballeros, sino también las apuestas. – Shion lo miraba muy molesto.

-pues…veras yo estaba…apoyando los…es que…no…sabía que…- Doko estaba muy nervioso. Ya ni siquiera pensaba las palabras que salían de su boca.

Eros los miraba a lo lejos entretenido.

-tal parece que el peli guindo tiene serios problemas. – Dijo mientras apuntaba a Doko con el aparato.- hum…69 % positivo, interesante. – dijo, para luego dirigir el aparato hacia Shion.

\- 10 % negativo. – eros lo miro. – con razón, trae esa cara. Si está más que amargado el pobre.-

Entonces eros saco la flecha dorada y la apunto hacia Shion. -– creo que vamos a ayudarte un poco.-

-Doko, me estoy cansado de esperar…- hablo muy molesto.

-si bueno….yo…- Doko hecho un suspiro y saco el dinero, entregándoselo. –está bien, estaba apostando contra saga en la pela que tuvo contra Aioros. Y les quite su dinero a milo y a Shura.

Doko, Le dio la espalda. - Si, ya sé que tienes razón, estuvo mal. Pero vamos Shion, la vida esta para vivirla. Y yo creo que tú deberías de imitarme, mira que siempre te la has pasado ocupado y preocupado por los demás, nunca has vivido un poco. Si quieres castigarme por lo que hice, hazlo, me da igual. –entonces Doko volteo a ver a Shion quien parecía inerte con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en su pecho.

-Shion…me escuchaste?- entonces Doko se acercó a Shion. - no me digas que te dio un infarto por lo que te dije?

\- Yo no me trago ese cuento, pues no soy tan ingenu.. –sin preverlo Shion cayo, para su fortuna Doko lo atapo antes de que se desplomara al suelo.

-Shion…que tienes…- Doko le hablaba angustiado.

-claro, Doko tenías que abrir tu bocota, y hacer sentir mal a tu amigo.-dijo angustiado y mirando a los alrededores en busca de ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca. - rayos…Shion no te me vayas…juro que no hare más cosas inapropiadas y que me portare como un caballero responsable y no faltare a ninguna de las reuniones que organizas con la excusa de que me siento mal. Pero por favor despierta, Shion, Shion – Doko comenzó a sacudirlo insistentemente.

Shion por los gritos y las sacudidas despertó abriendo los ojos rápidamente y encontrándose con Doko frente a frete.

-Shion, no vuelvas a darme ese susto mira que por poco y somos dos los difuntos. –dijo soltando a Shion y apartándose de él.

Shion solo se sostenía la cabeza y trataba de recobrar el conocimiento. –me…me estabas diciendo algo?

-sí, que yo ya me voy. – Entonces Doko se apartó de Shion, este tan solo se quedó en el suelo tratando de analizar los muchos sentimiento que ahora lo acosaban.- no lo entiendo que….que me pasa. – Shion se veía muy contrariado y confundido. – Doko… - eso era en lo único que podía pensar en Doko.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-ahora, Solo faltan 2 más y acabo jajaja.- hablo eros feliz mientras miraba en cielo y veía como el sol, al horizonte, comenzaba a descender. – creo que mejor me voy dando prisa. – miro a su alrededor. –creo que ahora tendré que ir a por los templos de nuevo pues aquí ya no hay nadie. – eros algo agotado y cansado; comenzó el acenso por las doce casas.

Paso por Aries, tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, libra, escorpio y sagitario sin ningún tipo de percance ya que sus ocupantes estaban muy ocupados y otros templos se hallaban vacíos.

-bueno, se supone que aquí se halla una de mis víctimas. – hablo mirando el templo de capricornio e ingresando con cautela.

-que silencio. – eros paseaba por el templo en busca del caballero del décimo templo.

-Shuraaaa! Por favor – eros escucho un grito que provenía del cuarto principal del salón, rápidamente se acercó y vio con asombro al caballero de capricornio en compañía de afrodita.

\- ya te lo he dicho, no me importa en, lo más mínimo. – dijo tranquilo bebiendo una bebida y depositándola en la mesita.

-pero…pero Shura, tienes que esconderme, Death esta como loco.- afrodita se acercó a él todo arrepiento. - lo hubieras visto, todo tocándome mirándome y zanganeándome de aquí para allá. – afrodita se puso a temblar mientras se bebía un poco del jugo de Shura, este solo enarco una ceja al verlo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-eso no me importa, además, tu siempre has dicho de que mascara no es una persona amable ni condescendiente contigo, no sé de qué te quejas. –

-pero…

-nada de peros. – Shura le quito el vaso y arrastras lo condujo hacia la salida.

\- ya vete, que quiero descansar y tus gritos no me dejan. – Afrodita tan solo se aferraba a un pilar para no salir del templo.- además Death vive a 6 templos del tuyo no sé cómo…

\- sí, pero me sigue a donde quiera que voy, ahora pude distraerlo mostrándole mi álbum de fotos, pero en cuanto se dé cuenta que no estoy en el templo me va a buscar y no quiero que me encuentre, es una pesadilla. –

-no, me importa. – volvió a decir Shura, era evidente su falta de empatía.

\- _este muchacho es algo cruel, creo que más que el otro maniático que vive en el cuarto templo_. – pensó mientras sacaba al aparato y apuntaba hacia Shura.

-que! 100% de negatividad. – eros echo un grito sin poder evitarlo, pero para su suerte Shura no lo escucho. – es de corazón frio y duro. -

-te doy lo que me pidas solo… solo déjame quedarme aquí, por lo menos hasta que a Death se le pase el efecto de las drogas o lo que sea que se haya metido. –

-ya te dije que no, así que hazme el favor de largarte. – Shura tenía una cara de pocos amigos, afrodita se rehusaba a salir.

-no…no me obligues…a regresar. -

-vamos a ver….- eros apunto con la flecha a Shura con algo de nerviosismo pues temía que una flecha no fuera suficiente. – bien, hagámoslo. – soltó la flecha y fue a incrustarse milagrosamente en el frio y duro corazón de Shura.

\- si quieres te doy todo mi dinero, pero aparta a Death de mí, mira que tú eres el único que logra intimidarlo y al que le tiene algo de respeto, por favo…-afrodita sintió como Shura lo soltaba para luego caer al suelo de lleno.

-he…Shura que tienes? – afrodita se arrodillo y tomo su pulso. Luego puso su oído en el pecho de Shura y escucho los latidos de su corazón. Que parecían bombear sangre a mil por hora.

-qué te pasa Shura…

-ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTAS, AFRODITA! – tan rápido como escucho su nombre, afrodita se giró para ver a Death el cual estaba parado en la salida del templo.

-rayos! me encontró. – afrodita se puso en pie lentamente. Mientras Death se le acercaba.

-vámonos, te dije que quería ver y conocer cada parte de tu templo para ver donde me puedo instalar y poner mis cosas. – Death tomo de la mano a Afrodita guiándolo arrastras hacia la salida.

-nooo, no quiero. Estás loco, suel… - afrodita callo al sentir otra mano tomar su mano libre.

\- al girar vio a Shura, tomando su mano y jalándolo para adentro de su templo. –

\- afrodita se quedara conmigo. Así que deja de molestarlo y vete, mask – dijo en tono serio e intimidante. Tanto Death como afrodita lo miraron confundidos.

\- estas delirando si crees que voy a permitir que afrodita se quede aquí, si él y yo ya quedamos en que nos quedaríamos en SU templo para convivir más tiempo y así conocernos más. – Death jalo a afrodita para afuera.

\- yo no deliro, él se quedara en mi templo, ya me lo había pedido antes, así que suéltalo. – Shura volvió a meterlo al templo, en esos momentos, afrodita parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-y si no me da la gana. – Death y Shura se miraron a los ojos con desdén, afrodita intentaba soltarse tanto de Shura como de Death, para huir, pero ambos parecían no querer soltarlo. Que rayos era todo eso, esos caballeros se pelaban por él y hace poco ni lo miraban ni prestaban atención

-hem…muchachos. – dijo afrodita al ver el ambiente hostil que había. – creo que hoy no es mi día. – a afrodita tan solo quería librarse de Death y al parecer ahora tenía a dos caballeros acosándolo.

-jajaja pobre, creo que esto va a quedar en un triángulo amoroso. – eros salía del templo de capricornio rumbo al siguiente.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-vamos Camus, di que siiii. - milo permanecía al lado de Camus mientras este revisaba unos libro, los que había comprado recientemente.

-vamos, no seas un amargado y ven conmigo, mira que la vamos a pasar chévere y no te vas a arrepentir. – decía milo tratando de jalar a Camus hacia la salida.

-además, en la feria a la que te invito, hay muchas cosas bonitas que te van a encantar. – milo hablaba muy emocionado, pues el tan solo estar con Camus en una de esas atracciones lo llenaba de entusiasmo e ilusión.

Eros escuchaba la conversación algo divertido. –parece que aquí témenos uno pequeños problema de amor. –eros discretamente apunto a hacia milo.

-con un 95 % de amor y todo este esta dirigido hacia la persona que tiene en frente, que interesante. – eros miraba a milo.

-QUE NO! – grito molesto y soltándose de milo. – escucha, no tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo contigo. Y menos, tengo ganas de ir a una estúpida feria de pueblerinos. – dijo serio y volteando a ver hacia un libro.

-pero que geniecito se carga este caballero.- eros apunto hacia Camus. – veamos…80 % negativo. –eros miro a Camus y sonrió. – parece que no se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su compañero pues su orgullo y amargura no se lo permiten, pero no te preocupes muchacho, yo te ayudo. – eros saco su flecha y apunto hacia Camus.

-pero cam… - milo, logro distinguir la flecha dorada que se dirigía hacia Camus, rápidamente se acercó a Camus para protegerlo.

-¡cuidado! – lo abrazo, evitando que la flecha se clavara en el corazón de Camus, recibiendo la flecha en su lugar. Camus no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante tal cercanía.

-rayos.- dijo eros molesto. – falle y lo peor es que se me acabaron las flechas. –

Camus reacciono y empujo a milo de si –suéltame, te dije que no quiero que trates nada conmigo. – hablo molesto mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse hacia la salida de su templo, milo en cambio se sentía muy débil. Poso su mano en su corazón queriendo hallar la flecha dorada, pero no ha hallo, tan solo sentía un dolor punzante en su corazón.

-Camus….no…no me siento muy bien. – dijo milo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-aja! Ahora quieres que yo te cuide y te atienda ja! No te pases de listo. – milo cayó al suelo, pero Camus tan solo lo ignoro.

\- ya deja el teatro, que a mí no me engañas. – Camus tomo su saco, mientras salía de su templo. – tengo que devolver estos libros, así que a mi regreso espero no verte aquí o lo lamentaras, milo. – así Camus salió del templo dejando a milo inconsciente.

-tú tienes la culpa, no debiste interferir, tonto. – eros hecho un suspiro mientras se alejaba de milo. – de todas maneras, ya no importa. – eros abandono el templo algo molesto, pues no le gustaba fallar.

-CAMUS! Ya termine el encargo que me pediste. – Mu apareció en el templo, usando la tele trasportación. – y créeme que vas a quedar fascinado. –busco con la vista a Camus, pero lo único que encontró fue a milo tirado en el suelo.

-MILO! – mu dejo la vitrina y fue en direcciona milo.

-milo que tienes, no me digas que Camus otra vez hiciste exasperar a Camus más de la cuanta. – negó con la cabeza. – realmente, no sé qué ganas con molestarlo. – mu le toco la frente.

-no, no tiene fiebre, pero…- milo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los ojos verdes de mu.

\- Mu… - milo se reincorporo con ayuda de mu.

-me alegra que estés bien. – decía mientras le daba una leve palmadita en la espalda.

-sabes que cuando haces enfadar a Camus demás, se pone algo violento; así que mejor dale más tiempo para que te tome en cuenta. Mira que aquí todos ya sabemos de tus sentimientos y todos te apoyamos y compadecemos jeje pero…en verdad creo que debes de ser más paciente y prudente mira que Camus aun esta algo indeciso jeje. – mu se alejó de milo mientras contemplaba su trabajo.

-por cierto milo, has visto a Camus? – dijo mu mirando a milo quien parecía no poder quitar su mirada de él.

\- yo…yo creo que se fue. – dijo negando con la cabeza para pensar mejor y organizar sus sentimientos.

\- que mal, si hubiera usado las escaleras en lugar de mi tele trasportación de seguro lo habría encontrado en el camino… - hecho un suspiro resignado. – ni modo, volveré más tarde. – mu volteo a ver a milo y le sonrió.

-dile a Camus que ya le traje su vitrina y que espero le guste, sí. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Milo no respondió tan solo asintió, mientras mantenía un leve sonrojo.

-milo…te sientes bien? – dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Milo parpadeo un par de veces al momento en el que asentía.

\- claro que estoy bien. –hablo alegre, mientras tomaba a mu de una mano. –ciertamente, me siento mejor que nunca. – mu lo miraba muy desconcertado mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de milo, cosa que no lograba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-bueno 2 de 5; es una bueno marca, una muy buena. – Decía Eros mientras subía hacia el templo de Athena.- de todas maneras, esto no es problema mío, sino de Athena.- decía al momento en el que aparecía en el salón principal.

-Eros! – grito Athena al verle ingresar. – como te fue?

-digamos que medio bien. –eros cansado como nunca antes, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había.

-porque no me invitas un vaso con agua, mira que vengo muy cansado, pues tus caballeros son muy escurridizos y difíciles de encontrar. - Athena enarco una ceja mientras le tendía un vaso con agua.

-y…lo lograste? – pregunto acercándose a eros y sentándose a su lado.

\- bueno. – eros bebió todo el vaso con agua y lo deposito en el porta vasos. - el caso es que ya use las 7 flechas en siete de tus caballeros y que ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que puedas ver por ti misma los resultados. –

-entonces si lo hiciste! - exclamo feliz Athena. – y.. y no notaron tu presencia? – pregunto temerosa, eros solo negó con la cabeza.

-no, aunque por poco y me desaparecen de la faz de la tierra jajaja. – Athena y eros se echaron a reír.

\- gracias. – Athena lo abrazo emocionada, eros tan solo se ponía en pie y se cambiaba de ropa mágicamente haciendo desaparecer su arco.

-bueno, ya es hora de retirarme. – Eros abrió un portal por el cual ingreso.

\- gracias! – grito Athena antes de verle desaparecer. – no hay de qué. – se escuchó antes de verle desaparecer por completo.

Athena respiro aliviada, recostándose en su cama.

-genial! – ahora solo a esperar a mañana. – Athena tenía una gran sonría en su rostro. – hasta mañana. –

CONTINUARA


	5. ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO

Mil gracias por seguir mi fic, yy…perdonen el retraso jeje

Espero disfruten de este cap. ( ~o~)/

ESTOS NO PUEDE SER CIERTO

Athena comenzó a abrir sus ojos y de inmediato un gran sonría se formó en su rostro.

-sí, ahora tengo que vestirme y hacer una " reunión" para saber si surgieron efecto las flechas esas, o si de lo contrario, fui vilmente estafada. – Athena rápidamente se puso en pie para cambiarse de ropa, luego, elevo su cosmos concentrándose para poder comunicarse con todos sus caballeros dorados y hablarles directamente a sus cosmos.

- ** _hola, hola, probando, probando, les habla su única, bella y queridísima diosa, me escuchan?_** – Athena escucho un, **_SIIIIII,_** por parte de todos sus caballeros.

- ** _quiero que todos se vistan lo más rápido posible y se presenten ante mí, hay un asunto de suma importancia que deseo platicar con todos ustedes, así que agilitos y rapiditos que los quiero aquí en menos de 10 minutos, cambio y fuera_**. – Athena hablo en tono autoritario, luego corto la comunicación, antes de escuchar cualquier tipo de excusa por parte de sus caballeros.

-jeje ahora a prepararlo todo. –Athena fue al comedor y como por arte de magia hiso aparecer todo un bufet. – muy bien, muy bien, - poso sus manos en sus cintura, observando la suculenta y variada comida. – menos mal que aprendí unos truquitos de magia, jejeje, si no, el alimentar a 14 hombre me resultaría imposible. – decía mentalmente mientras asentia. - ahora a esperar. –

Athena, feliz, ocupo su asiento a la cabeza de la meza cruzando sus piernas; posando ambas manos en su mentón y los codos sobre la mesa mirando atentamente hacia la entrada del gran salón.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron, Mu seguido muy de cerca por milo, cosa que extraño a Athena pero que le agrado pues era la primera vez que milo llegaba primero y eso le complacía.

A mu le sorprendió, que al pasar por escorpio, milo lo hubiera seguido, sí el usualmente se dirigía hacia acuario para ir por Camus e irse con él, Pero, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

–buenos días. – saludo mu, haciendo una reverencia ante Athena, cosa que también imito milo.

-pasen, pasen y tomen sus respectivos asientos. – hablo alegre esta, recibiendo a mu y a milo.

Mu obedeció, ocupo su respectivo lugar. Se extrañó, al ver a milo sentado a su lado. – este….Milo, creo que tu asiento está a 7 sillas más a la derecha. – dijo mu señalando el respectivo lugar de milo.

-sí, pero supongo que a Aldebarán no le importara que yo me siente aquí hasta que llegue.– hablo relajado, acercándose más a mu, mu solo lo miro con una sonrisa forzada.

-además, hay mucho que quiero platicar contigo, Mu – Mu lo miro intrigado, porque justo ahora milo parecía querer estar con él si desde la batalla contra hades no se habían hablado más que para decirse hola y adiós.

\- bueno….y que es eso que quieres platicar conmigo? -

-no lo sé…- milo se quedó pensativo, mu en cambio se le quedo viendo serio. – ya se! – exclamo feliz mientras acercaba su rostro al de mu curioso,

\- porque no tienes cejas? No te molesta no tenerlas,.- mu se puso rojo del coraje mientras apartaba su rostro del de milo.

\- si tú quieres yo podría dibujarte unas, para que no luzcas como un feno…-

\- MILO! – grito mu algo molesto. Milo solo callo mientras se encogía en hombros. – por que no mejor cambiamos de tema, sí… te parece. – dijo mu sereno, milo lo miro algo confundido, pero termino por asentir.

\- bueno, entonces dime cuál es tu sabor favorito. – mu iba responder, pero milo lo interrumpió. - el mío es el de chocolate, no tienes idea de cuánto amo el chocolate, si te cuento que una vez yo casi mato a un niño por robarme mi chocolate, a qué tiempos aquellos, incluso yo… – milo no paraba de hablarle y de contarle anécdotas sobre su vida, mu era muy buen oyente, pero milo abusaba de su paciencia. A tal grado que mu deseaba que Camus apareciera, así milo se distraería e iría con él o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron afrodita seguido muy de cerca de Shura y Death, quienes parecían los guardaespaldas de afrodita y al mismo tiempo sus matones.

-Muchachos, que gusto verlos! – Athena se acercó a los tres sonriente, solo afrodita le correspondió el saludo, en cambio Death y Shura la ignoraron sin apartar la mirada retadora entre ambos.

Athena veía algo asombrada como Death y Shura parecían querer estar lo más cerca posible de afrodita. Empujándose y apartándose a cada rato.

\- pero que extraño. – pensó mientras los observaba atenta como afrodita se dirigía a su lugar en compañía de ambos.

-Permíteme. –hablo Shura apartando la silla para que afrodita tomara asiento, este lo miro confundido, pero tomo de buena manera ese gesto caballeroso para con él.

-Muchas gracias, Shura, eres muy amable. – Shura miro sonriente a Death y justo cuando afrodita estaba por tomar asiento, Death, pateo la silla apartándola y asiendo que afrodita cayera al suelo bruscamente.

-Pero que inmaduro eres, Shura. - negó con la cabeza lentamente. – no sabes que esas bromas son de muy mal gusto. – afrodita, aun en el suelo, volteo a ver a Shura molesto mientras Shura mataba con la mirada a Death quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Permite ayudarte, afrodita. - Death empujo a Shura para luego ayudar a afrodita a ponerse en pie. Shura molesto lo empujo también, haciendo que Death y afrodita cayeran al mismo tiempo.

-Ups! - Shura fingió sentirse apenado. - discúlpenme yo…

-basta! – grito afrodita poniéndose en pie por sí mismo, cansado de las continuas peleas y rivalidades que había entre ambos para ver quién era el que más cerca y dispuesto estaba por él. Peleas y discusiones, de las cuales, él era el más perjudicado.

-No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a mí. – afrodita tomo asiento y volteo a ver en otra dirección furioso.

-Ya vez lo que provocas con tus estupideces! –le reclamo Death a Shura empujándolo. – por tu culpa afrodita se enfadó. –

-Tu empezaste con la pela inútil y mejor lárgate a tu asiento que ahora si yo voy a ser el que más cerca va a estar de afrodita. – Shura le sonrió victorioso. Mientras Death observaba, la distancia entre Shura y afrodita era solo la de un asiento, asiento, que Camus aun no ocupaba.

-Pero solo será unos momentos. – Death molesto se fue a su lugar. Sin apartar la mirada de Shura y afrodita.

\- buenos días, mi señora. – hablo Shion ingresando por la gran puerta.

\- buenos días, Shion. – Athena lo recibió, Shion le sonrió mientras miraba a los alrededores en busca de Doko. Hecho un hondo suspiro de decepción pues Doko aún no había llegado.

Shaka, caminaba a la par con Aioria, este lo miraba extrañado por su repentino interés en él. Claro, al pasar por virgo, Shaka lo recibió alegre y lo acompaño hasta el gran salón sin dejar de hacerle preguntas y de mirarlo.

-Así que te gustan los gatos? – pregunto Shaka ensimismando en Aioria y cada gesto que ponía.

Athena rápidamente se acercó a ambos, feliz, pues era la primera vez que veía a Shaka, con los ojos abiertos y platicando tranquilamente con Aioria, algo que antes hubiera sido imposible.

-Buenos días, caballeros. – les recibió alegre Athena.

\- buenos días, Athena. – Aioria hiso una leve reverencia ante ella, En cambio Shaka, la ignoro. Cosa que sorprendió tanto a Aioria como a Athena.

-buenos días, Shaka. – volvió a decir Athena pensando que no lo había escuchado.

Shaka volteo a verla. - haaa si si buenos días. –dijo desinteresado.

-así que te gustan los gatos.- volvió a preguntar, Aioria solo asentia levemente. - Que coincidencia, a mí también! – exclamo

\- no es cierto Shaka, tu eres alérgico al pelo de gato, es más, usas esa excusa para sacarme de tu templo cada vez que paso por él diciendo que yo te causo alergias. –

-bueno yo….-

\- incluso, por tu "alergia", Shion me prohibió tener uno de mascota.– Shaka se quedó callado mientras volteaba su mirada en otra dirección para evitar la mirada recriminatoria de Aioria.

-O…acaso inventaste todo eso solo para fastidiarme. - Shaka trago en seco, si le había mentido. Y lo había hecho por que no soportaba a los gatos, sus maullidos y la nada agradable forma de acicalarse.

\- yo…- Shaka se puso nervioso, jamás había tenido que mentir como lo hacía, porque ahora si quería quedar bien con Aioria, no lo sabía, pero Aioria le ponía muy nervioso y deseaba tanto agradarle aunque fuera un poco y borrar esa mala imagen que Aioria tenía de él.

\- bueno….si soy alérgico a los gatos, peeeero también me gustan, es… es como querer algo y no poder tenerlo, tu sabes. – Aioria miro susceptible a Shaka. No le había creído, y no entendía porque le mentía de esa manera, que tramaba? De todas maneras, Se pondría alerta ante cualquier cosa, ya que con Shaka nunca se sabe que pueda pasar pues es tan impredecible que asusta.

\- sí, claro. – termino por devolverle la sonrisa mientras lo miraba con un dejo susceptibilidad y desconfianza.

Aioria se sentó en su asiento siendo imitado por Shaka quien feliz se sentó a su lado, realmente era una suerte para el que fueran vecinos, si lo tenía más tiempo junto a él.

Saga no vio a Aioros al subir, así que esperaba que ya estuviera en su lugar, pero tampoco estaba, se le hiso raro pues Aioros era uno de los primeros en presentarse en esas reuniones.

Resignado saludo a su diosa e hiso una leve reverencia ante Shion, sin apartar su mirada de la puerta esperando ver a Aioros.

Hasta que minutos después Aioros apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro saga se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Aioros! Ven. – le llamo para que se sentara a su lado.

-gracias saga, pero…mi lugar está justo aquí. – hablo acomodándose en su lugar y sonriéndole a saga este solo se cruzó de brazos algo decepcionado y molesto, pues quería estar al lado de Aioros.

-con permiso, Athena. – hablo Camus refiriéndose a su diosa y posicionándose en su lugar. Algo que llamo su atención fue que milo estaba al lado de mu, desde cuando aquí milo y mu se hablaban y se trataban como si fueran los más grandes amigos, porque eso parecían, pues milo tenía su mano alrededor del cuello de mu y le hablaba de manera abierta y alegre, pero al final, prefirió ignorarlos.

\- buenos días, caballeros. - Saludo Camus a sus compañeros, Shura y afrodita, notando un dejo de rareza en el ambiente, al girar su vista vio la mirada penetrante que Death se lanzaban a Shura, mientras Afrodita parecía muy incómodo con la situación.

\- y Shion, que has sabido de los caballero de plata?– le pregunto Athena a Shion interesada, pero este no parecía prestarle atención alguna, a todas sus preguntas terminaba respondiendo afirmativamente.

-DOKO! – grito Shion al ver a Doko ingresando por la puerta, rápidamente se puso en pie y fue a su encuentro. Ignorando a su diosa, cosa que le extraño mucho a los demás.

\- Doko, amigo mío como amaneciste? – pregunto feliz y mirándolo atentamente, Doko lo miro extrañado mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, Shion le hablaba como hace tiempo, antes de que este se convirtiera en patriarca, y tuviera ímpetus de grandeza y supremacía, inclusive tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, raro, pues lo normal hubiera sido que Shion lo reprendiera por llegar después de los demás, ya que al ser el mayor debía de dar el ejemplo.

\- que como amanecí? – repitió volteando a ver a Athena. – pues amanecí cansado, mira que no hay ni siquiera consideración para los de la tercera edad. Caray– Doko miraba a Athena molesto, Shion solo asentia mientras lo acompañaba a su lugar.

\- bueno Doko, tu siéntate que ya va a empezar la reunión. – hablo sentándolo, Doko le miraba asombrado.

-bueno solo faltan Kanon y Aldebarán…- Athena miraba atenta a cada uno de sus caballeros.

-saga, podrías llamar a tu hermano por favor…-

-y quien soy yo, su niñera. – hablo saga alterado, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de los demás sobre todo la de Aioros, termino cediendo.

\- hashhhh, está bien iré a ver si el flojo y retardado de mi copia ya se levantó. – saga iba en dirección hacia su templo hasta, de improvisto la puerta del salón se abrió de par el par, dejando ver a Kanon seguido muy de cerca de Aldebarán, dejando a saga pegado en la pared detrás de la puerta.

Kanon caminaba de lo más relajado, Aldebarán no dejaba de mirarlo por detrás. Se fue a su lugar ignorando a todo el mundo. Aldebarán saludo al patriarca e hiso una reverencia ante Athena para luego dirigirse a su sitio, olvidando que milo se encontraba en su lugar.

\- cuidado, alde! – grito milo antes de que se le vinera encima. – espera a que me levante, no. – dijo milo molesto. Mu respiraba aliviado pues al fin milo dejaría lo dejaría tranquilo.

\- lo siento milo, no te vi. –

\- si si y por poco y me aplastas. – milo furioso se puso en pie mientras se dirigía a mu. – Luego continuamos con nuestras conversación, mu,- dijo tomando asiento el su lugar, Aldebarán solo se sentó algo apenado, pero se le paso luego de voltear a ver a Kanon sentado a su lado.

\- Kanon, esa es manera de ingresar al salón, aparte de llegar tarde, eres un mal educado. –le reprendió Shion molesto.

\- hash que quiere, que les dé un beso de buenos días a toda esta bola de idiotas. – todos los demás lo miraron ofendidos y con ganas de golpearlo.

\- no, pero tanto Athena como nosotros merecemos respeto así que sal por donde entraste y vuelve a entrar para presentarte como es debido, rápido? – – Shion se puso en pie y apunto hacia la puerta. Kanon rodo ojos fastidiado.

-Kanon…- llamo Shion en tono amenazante.

-sí, si ya voy. – Kanon se puso en pie se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Entonces, saga se dejó caer al suelo todo, aplastado. Con dificultad, saga se puso en pie.

-quien fue el idiota que…- antes de que saga dijera algo más, Kanon volvió a abrir la puerta el doble de fuerte que la primera vez, saga quedo aplastado por segunda vez.

-buenos días inútiles! – grito Kanon, molesto y con una sonrisa forzada miro hacia Shion. – así le parece bien su santidad? - Shion se enfadó más. Iba a reprenderlo, pero Athena lo detuvo.

-ya Shion, apenas comenzamos este día y la verdad quiero evitar discusiones, sí. – Athena se sobaba la cien, pues al parecer nada había resultado como esperaba. Sus caballeros seguían siendo desobedientes y amargados.

-caballero de géminis. Toma tu respectivo lugar y por favor no más insultos. – le hablo serena, Kanon solo asintió desinteresado.

-claro. – Kanon cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su lugar.

\- tuuu! – grito saga mientras se ponía en pie y señalaba a su hermano. – me las vas a pagar. – Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo en ese estado he intuir lo que había pasado.

-creerás que no te vi. Jajaja pero me alegro jaja. -

-te voy a…- saga estaba por pelear con Kanon pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

\- saga, estas bien? – pregunto Aioros, saga al tenerlo cerca olvido todo su enojo, le sonrió.

\- sí, Aioros, gracias por preocuparte. – le respondió mientras Aioros le sonreía, y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- de nada. – Aioros lo acompaño hasta su lugar, saga no podía borrar la sonrisa que traía en el rostro. Pero tan pronto Aioros se alejó saga sostuvo a Kanon de la camisa para confrontarlo.

\- me las vas a pagar - le amenazó entre dientes.

\- eso lo veremos manito. – le respondió sonriente.

-bueno bueno…- Athena hecho un suspiro mientras se ponía en pie.

\- si gustan algo pueden servirse y…- antes de que terminara de hablar todos sus caballeros comenzaron a devorar la comida que tenían en frente, pues estaban tan hambrientos.

-Bien…es bueno tenerlos a todos juntos y verlos tan felices. – Athena veía incrédula como algunos de sus caballeros devoraban la comida como animales.

Todo se terminó en cuestión de minutos.

\- bueno si los cite aquí fue…fue para decirle que…yo… que quiero que me traigan la cabeza de cierto dios que me quito todo lo que tenía estafándome descaradamente. – todos la miraron extrañados.

\- cual dios? – pregunto Shion interesado.

\- cuál? Pues el malnacido de…- Athena se puso pensativa, si decía que era eros tal vez tendría que decir las razones de la "estafa", pero ella no estaba para dar ese tipo de explicaciones, además, si hacia algo contra él, de seguro su padre (Zeus) terminaría por castigarla ya que prometió que no pelearía contra ningún dios, por ninguna razón.

Hecho un hondo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ninguno Shion, mejor olvídenlo y retírense que quiero pensar un poco. – Athena decepcionada se puso en pie y lentamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto ante la mirada asombrada de sus caballeros.

-vaya con la muchachita esta. – hablo Death posando sus manos en su nuca. – primero nos cita muy temprano dis que para decirnos algo muy importante y ahora resulta que no es nada, ja que diosa más tonta nos tocó proteger. –

-calla Death! – le reprendieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-como sea. – Hablo Kanon poniéndose en pie, - yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer. – todos lo miraron extrañados.

\- alde. – Dijo serio, este le miro feliz.- sígueme. – hablo alejándose de los demás.

\- siii. – Aldebarán se paró feliz de su lugar mientras rápidamente alcanzaba a Kanon en las escaleras.

\- será mejor que todos regresen a su entrenamiento. – hablo Shion mientras se ponía en pie y dirigía su mirada hacia Doko. Observando como este se alejaba.

-espera Doko! – hablo antes de verle salir para luego acercarse a él. - hay algo que quisiera platicar contigo. – Doko respiro agotado mientras volteaba a verle.

\- no será uno de tus sermones, Verdad?–

\- claro que no, ven acompáñame a la sala. – Shion lo guio.

Doko lo siguió maldiciendo el no haber abandonado el lugar a la velocidad de la luz.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shaka no apartaba su mirada azulada de Aioria, este ya se veía cada vez más incómodo con su presencia y sus preguntas.

\- bueno Shaka, yo creo que aquí de quedas tú. – dijo mientras se apresuraba para ir a su templo.

\- no! – antes de que Aioria de se alejara Shaka lo detuvo de un brazo para jalarlo con fuerza hacia sí.

\- no?- repitió Aioria mirándolo asombrado, sentía el agarre de Shaka innecesariamente fuerte.

\- bueno yo…- Shaka noto lo extraño de su actitud así que prefirió soltarlo.

\- yo quisiera que…quisiera que te quedaras y…y me acompañaras un momento. – hablo algo sonrojado Aioria abrió los ojos atónito, ese era Shaka, Shaka le pedía que se quedara con él.

\- bueno…solo un momento, es que quede de verme con mi hermano abajo y…tu sabes cómo se pone cuando me atraso. – mintió, pues eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso y no quería pasar más tiempo con shaka.

\- claro! Solo será unos momentos. – Shaka lo guio hacia su sala gemela. Ambos tomaron asiento, Shaka estaba extra e incómodamente muy cerca de Aioria.

-y… cuál es tu comida favorita? –

-bueno…pollo frito, supongo. –

-enserio? la mía también, no me había dado cuenta de lo muuuucho que tenemos en común. – Aioria lo miro incrédulo.

-creí que tú eras vegetariano. –

\- claro que no, es lo más ridículo y falso que se ha dicho de mi… si a mí me encanta la carne. – Aioria lo miraba susceptible.

-tú mismo me lo dijiste, es más, me insultaste varias veces diciéndome que soy un asqueroso carnívoro, que me voy a morir joven por consumir carne de animales inocentes.-

\- bueno…-Shaka abrió más los ojos mientras inventaba mentalmente una mentira creíble.

– yo…– Shaka se maldijo mentalmente, el solo se metía en problemas, ya sabía por demás que; él y Aioria no tenían absolutamente nada en común. (Hay buda ayúdame)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-que tal esta?- pregunto Kanon expectante y mirando a Aldebarán atentamente luego de meterle un enorme cucharon lleno de su nuevo "experimento" a la boca. Este solo mantenía su cara roja y hacia lo posible para no abrir la boca y botar lo que traía dentro.

-muy picante? –pregunto nuevamente, alde negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-muy salado?- volvió a negar.

\- muy condimentado?- Pregunto extrañado, alde volvió a negar.

\- muy sabroso?! – exclamo feliz, pero Aldebarán mantenía la misma expresión.

\- ashhh entonces? – hablo fastidiado y cansado, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

\- muy calienteeeee! – grito alde, poniéndose en pie para luego agarrar un florero y beber toda el agua que había.

-no exageres.- Kanon lo veía decepcionado. - la verdad eres un llorón, que muy picante, que muy aguado, que si le puse veneno, que te duele el estómago, y ahora, resulta que muy caliente, no, pues pero que exigente me saliste hombre. -

\- lo siento Kanon, prometo no quejarme de nuevo; hare lo que tú me pidas.-

-nop, no me sirves.-

-no digas eso Kanon- Aldebarán se veía nervioso. - , yo… yo soy incluso capaz de comer estiércol si me lo pides. –

-estas diciendo que mi comida se compara con estiércol.- Kanon lo miro furioso. – como te atreves a comparar mi deliciosa comida con estiércol. –Kanon se veía muy indignado.

\- no yo…- Aldebarán intento aclarar sus palabras.

-LARGATE! - grito furioso mientras señalaba la puerta de salida.

\- pero Kanon yo…-

-DIJE LARGOOOO!- grito más furioso, Aldebarán, cabizbajo se dirigió a la salida, hasta que se detuvo y volteo a ver a Kanon.

\- pero, este es mi templo. – hablo Aldebarán en tono triste, Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en la cocina de Aldebarán. Se había apropiado de esta para no toparse con saga, además, porque el torito tenía todo un arsenal de especies y comida en la suya.

\- ah, entonces me corres. – hablo Kanon más molesto e indignado que antes. Agarro sus pertenencias, que consistían en un cucharon, una espátula y un gorro de chef con su nombre grabado en él, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-no te vayas Kanon, yo no…- Aldebarán intento detenerlo.

\- deja me!- Kanon alejo la mano de Aldebarán. - pero me las vas a pagar, -dijo Mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Y ten por seguro que yo soy un enemigo temible. – Kanon salió echando tremendo portazo al salir.

\- Kanon. – hablo Aldebarán triste, se dejó caer al suelo.- por qué?...tengo que recuperarlo, mi amado Kanon no puede pensar que lo odio, ni verme como su enemigo, no, tengo que hacer algo para tenerlo de nuevo. Pero que…-Aldebarán se puso pensativo por un largo tiempo. –YA SE! – exclamo mientras se ponía en pie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- no puede ser. - hablo fastidiado Camus al ver a milo aproximarse a su templo. -milo, ya te dije que no quiero que me moleste…-

-ah! hola Camus, -milo lo miro feliz, paso por su lado rápidamente, rumbo a la salida. - solo pasaba para subir al templo de afrodita y robarle unas cuantas rosas, quiero decir, comprarle unas cuantas rosas a ver si las vende. –

-adiós. – milo no dijo más, solo desapareció por la puerta. Camus lo miraba algo extrañado.

-rosas?- enarco una ceja. - si cree que soy una niña que puede sorprenderse y elogiarse por unas simples y tontas plantas, pues está muy equivocado, ya vera.-hablo cruzándose de brazos.

-Camus!- grito mu al verlo, mientras ingresaba por la puerta.

-mu, que te trae por aquí? – pregunto mirándolo.

-bueno, yo venía por lo de la vitrina y…-

-aaah sí, eso. Espera un momento. -Camus saco algo de dinero de su billetera, mu, lo miraba atento.

-ten, - le tendió el dinero.- son 500 pesos. –

-no, -mu lo miro apenado. -Camus, si yo te dije que era un acto de desprendimiento y…

-no, mu,-Camus negó con la cabeza depositando el dinero en la mano de mu. - en verdad me gusto tu trabajo y quedo muy bien hecho así que mereces una paga, .

\- no Camus, como creer que yo te voy a….-

\- mu, -lo llamo. – me vas a decir que tú haces todo gratis, -sonrió. - nadie es tan benévolo.-

-bueno,- dijo guardando el dinero. - pero solo lo acepto porque kiki necesita comer jeje, bueno adio…

\- ¡qué alegría verte! -tanto Camus como mu voltearon a ver a milo, este lucia todo rasguñado y sangrando por las espinas de las rosas que había robado del jardín de afrodita.

Milo se acercó a ambos con una enorme sonrisa, Camus solo rodo los ojos mientras mu lo miraba algo divertido por su estado.

-yo creo que los dejo solos. – le susurro mu a Camus mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para luego darle la espalda.

Camus molesto, volteo a mirar a milo. –milo, ya te dije que eso….- milo se pasó de lado de Camus ignorándolo y acercándose a mu.

-ten. –milo le tendió el enorme ramo de rosas a mu, este lo miraba muy sorprendido.

-son…para mí? – pregunto mu incrédulo mientras volteaba a ver a Camus quien veía la escena atento y algo sorprendido.

-sí, y te las doy con mucho cariño. – mu no sabía si recibir o no el ramo, miraba a milo alegre y luego miraba la cara inexpresiva de Camus. Iba del uno al otro sin entender nada.

Camus, por un momento pensó que eso sería una jugada de milo para hacerle sentir celos, como que si lo logro, pero no pretendía dar a conocer.

-vamos mu, acepta las rosas o acaso no te gustan? – pregunto Camus mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

-si…gra…gracias, milo. – mu incomodo por tal panorama, recibió las rosas. Milo solo amplio su sonrisa.

-de que mu, y ahora, quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial, si hoy no tienes nada que hacer.

-bueno la verdad yo…

\- a que bueno, vamos a hora mismo, la feria estará abierta todo el día y hay mucho por hacer. -

-la feria? – pregunto extrañado, mientras milo lo tomaba de la mano para jalarlo.

\- siii ven. –

-pero yo…- milo jalo a mu para afuera del templo. – adiós, Camus. – dijo antes de salir.

Camus los miraba alejarse molesto. – ja! si el alacrán ese cree que yo soy tan idiota como para caer en su trampa, pues esta muuuy equivocado. – se cruzó de brazos.

\- lo que si me sorprende es que mu se haya prestado para esto. –hablo serio y molesto. – pero de todas maneras, no voy a ceder, milo. -

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mendigo toro, como se atreve a ofenderme de tal manera. – renegaba Kanon dando vueltas de un lado para otro. – debí de imaginarme que alguien como él no apreciaría mi arte culinario, claro, cómo se traga todo lo que le pongan en frente no hace falta que tenga buen sabor o no. –Hablo más molesto.- con razón esta tan…-

\- te quieres callar, no me dejas concentrar! – grito saga desde su cuarto. Kanon se acercó a este para gritarle.

-Que haces? – pregunto curioso Kanon al ver a su hermano sentado en la mesa, con una montonera de papel regado por todo el suelo.

-No te importa, entrometido. – Kanon se acercó un poco más mirando la hoja por encima de la cabeza de saga.

-Para quien es la carta. – Kanon le arrebato la hoja que saga tenía entre sus manos rápidamente.

-devuélvemelo! – grito saga molesto.

Kanon sostenía la carta con una mano, mientras que con la otra apartaba a su hermano, para evitar que le arrebatara la hoja.

\- A ver… quien es la desdichada…-Kanon comenzó leer en voz alta. - _para mi gran amigo Aioros_ …- Kanon por poco y se hecha a reír, pero se contuvo y prosiguió.

\- _Lamento de todo corazón el daño que te cause, al acusarte de traidor y todo eso, pero fue sin querer_. – volteo a ver a su gemelo. Incrédulo. - Es…jajajaja esto es enserio. -Saga estaba rojo de la furia. Nuevamente intento arrebatarle la carta, -Espera, que todavía hay más.- volvió a leer imitando el tono serio de la voz de su hermano.

\- _Me gustaría muchísimo que fuésemos amigos, si me lo permites, incluso que llegáramos a ser inseparables, tú sabes, tú y yo, yo y tu…como…_ \- saga le quito la carta a su hermano y la rompió en mil pedazos.

-Pero por que la rompiste si… si estaba tan conmovedora y se nota que esas palabras nacieron de tu corazón jajjajja- Kanon no paraba de reír, saga lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sigue riendo y te mato. –siseo furioso, Kanon al oírlo se contuvo.

-Vale, vale. – Kanon se secó las gotas de lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos por tanto reír.

-solo dime una cosa. – lo miro de reojo. - Que….que pretendes hacer ahora, hacerle creer a Aioros que eres su amigo para luego burlarte de él. Dime, le clavaras un puñal por la espalda,- amplio su sonrisa. - sí que eres malvado jajaja.- nuevamente se echó a reír.

-Eso no te importa. –

-Sí, si tienes razón, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase al arquero ese, pe…pero no deja de ser gracioso. Jajaja . –

\- largo de mi cuarto. – dijo serio.

\- bueno, bueno pero no te enojes. – Kanon se dirigió hacia la salida. – Solo no se te vaya a pasar la mano, jajaja- Kanon se alejó riendo abiertamente.- amigos jajaja

\- rayos! – maldijo saga golpeando una pared. – Ahora tendré que idear otra cosa para acercarme a Aioros y pedirle perdón- se revolvió el cabello. - haaa estúpido Kanon, siempre termina arruinándome los planes. – decía mientras veía los trocitos de papel en el suelo.

\- y si se lo digo personalmente. – saga negó con la cabeza. – no me va a creer, estúpida y maldita reputación. – saga se dejó caer el su cama poniéndose a idear un plan para decirle a Aioros sus intenciones y su repentino interés en él, eso no era nada fácil considerante su orgullo y su timidez.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-vamos afrodita ven conmigo. – decía Death feliz jalándolo de un brazo, este solo se aferraba a un pilar de su templo negando con la cabeza.

\- no el vendrá conmigo, pues yo lo invite primero. – refuto Shura jalando a afrodita del otro brazo,

\- ¡no! – grito, soltándose de ambos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo bruscamente. – no pienso ir contigo. – dijo señalando a Shura, Death le sonrió triunfante.

\- ni mucho menos contigo. – grito señalando a Death.

Les dio la espalda alejándose. - iré a regar mis plantas y a mi regreso, los quiero fuera de mi templo y de ser posible muy lejos de mi vista. – afrodita furioso agarro la regadera llena de agua y se dirigió hacia su jardín.

\- esto es tú culpa cabra de monte!-

\- mía? – Shura se señaló indignado. – si yo fui el primero en invitarlo a la feria, pero claro, como siempre tu imitando y copiando la idea de los demás. -

\- no me importa, tu apestas por eso afrodita te rechazo. –le dijo sacándole la lengua.

\- entonces a ti te rechazo por imbécil, feo y sádico. – Death lo miro furioso.

\- me las vas a pagar, – hablo en tono amenazante, Shura lo miro con altivez. -Afrodita se quedara conmigo y tú te alejaras por tu bien.

-así?- Shura se remangaba las mangas de su camisa. – entonces por qué no arreglamos esto de una vez por todas. – hablo poniéndose en pose ofensiva.

\- me parece muy bien. – Death lo imito, ambos estaban por iniciar una guerra de mil días, hasta que… - HAAAAAAAA - el grito de afrodita los detuvo.

-¡quien arranco todas mis rosas! - cuando Death y Shura ingresaron al jardín de afrodita vieron perplejos a este en el suelo mirando furioso como su jardín había sido destrozado.

\- voy a matar al que hiso esto. – tanto Shura como Death retrocedieron unos pasos pues afrodita irradiaba un aura maligna una que nunca antes habían sentido.

CONTINURA


	6. CONFUSION POR AMOR

**TEMPLO DE GEMINIS,**

Ahí se veía a Kanon muy relajado y despreocupado, tomando una muy necesitada ducha, mientras entonaba una canción para nada melodiosa.

-La la la bajo el maaaaaar, bajo el maaaar, está el pose, con sus marinos, como peceeees.- cantaba sin percatarse de la presencia de cierta personita que lo andaba espiando muy de cerca.

-Lindas sirenas muy altaneras y bla bla bla me vale si no se rimaaaar…- cantaba de lo más feliz. Hasta que de repente, escucho una risita, abrió los ojos apenas pues con el rostro lleno de champú no podía visualizar nada, luego de limpiarse los ojos; logro visualizar una gran sombra a través de la cortina.

-saga, Ya te dije que yo me baño los marte y jueves; tú los demás días, así que lárgate de aquí. – hablo pensando que se trataba de su hermano. Y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, retomo su baño. Pero esa presencia seguía ahí, cerca de él.

-¡vamos, lárgate!– al no recibir respuesta alguna, recorrió la cortina de un tirón, llevándose un susto de muerte.

-¡HAAAAAA! - grito con todo lo que su voz daba, al ver a Aldebarán parado con un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos.

-no me mates, -dijo angustiado mientras se resguardaba tras la cortina de baño. - yo no te ofendí, ese… fue…fue saga haciéndose pasar por mí, si si el…el fue el que escribió **gordo fodongo** en la pared de tu templo y también dijo que eres un buey que no le cae bien nadie…si si además de tirar huevos podridos a tu templo, el…el siempre hace ese tipo de cosas para luego echarme la culpa a mí. – hablaba desesperado Kanon mientras Aldebarán lo mirada confundido, bajo el cuchillo para tratar de calmarlo.

\- ¡te juro que fue saga!-

\- cálmate Kanon, no te asustes. – dio apenado y angustiado, alde. – si yo no quiero hacerte daño. –

\- ¿a no?- pregunto Kanon desconfiado, Aldebarán asintió repetidas veces en tanto tiraba el cuchillo al suelo para tranquilizarlo. Entonces Kanon recupero su semblante serio y maligno.

\- entonces me puedes decir ¡que rayos haces aquí! – grito molesto mi mientras se cruzabas de brazos. Aldebarán, quien no apartaba su mirada del escultural cuerpo de Kanon, agacho la cabeza apenado.

-bueno…yo…-Aldebarán hablaba con nerviosismo, pues si el solo hecho de estar cerca de Kanon hacía que se sonrojara, ahora que lo tenía en frente como vino al mundo, lo estaba llevando a lo más hondo de la timidez.

\- ¡habla rápido! – dijo tapándose con una toalla al notar incomodidad en la forma en la que Aldebarán lo miraba.

\- yo…yo vine a disculparme contigo por…por lo de esta mañana y…y. – dijo Aldebarán un poco sonrojado, mientras Kanon lo miraba enarcando una ceja.

-te metiste a mi baño, solo para decirme eso. – Kanon se veía más furioso que antes. – acaso no pudiste esperaste a que saliera del baño, además, porque rayos sosteniendo una maldito cuchillo como un asesino en serie, ¡me asustaste! –

-lo…lo siento, todo esto fue un malentendido.- Aldebarán se veía muy apenado por lo sucedido. - el…el cuchillo lo compre para ti, es un regalo, para representar lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte ofendido…- Kanon lo miraba enarcando una ceja con ambas manos en la cintura. Alde, no hacía más que titubear. – es… es solo que te estuve buscando por tu templo y como escuche la regadera encendida supuse que estabas ahí…y yo no quise interrumpirte pues estabas tan entretenido cantando como los ángeles que…-

-¡bien! ya te disculpaste, ya me diste mi regalo, incluido con el peor susto de mi vida, ahora ¡ **hazme el favor de salir de aquí**! – señalo la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo furioso.

\- pero…- Aldebarán necesitaba que Kanon lo perdonara, pero al parecer hiso todo lo contario. Pues este se veía más molesto que antes.

\- que no captas español, dije ¡LARGO! – tan pronto como termino de decir esas palabras, Aldebarán salió hecho un rayo.

\- ¡eso me pasa por no ponerle el maldito seguro! – farfullo furioso azotando la puerta luego de que saliera alde.

-pero a mí no me engaña, ese mendigo toro se trae algo entre manos. – Kanon se puso en pose pensativa. - será mejor que ande con cuidado. – Hablo mientras cogía el cuchillo del suelo, examinándolo detenidamente.- esto es muy sospechoso…- dejo el objeto en el lava manos para luego secarse de mala gana el cuerpo.

Tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse el pelo o por lo menos a intentarlo pues estaba todo revoloteado. – maldición, como odio tener que hacer esto cada vez que me ducho. Auch…- sí, la desenredada de su cabello tomaría un buen rato, pero usaría ese tiempo para pensar que podría hacer con el toro, digo Aldebarán.

\- ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-milo…puedo preguntarte algo.- hablo apenas mu, mientras seguía descendiendo por los escalones, siendo jalado por milo. Ya casi estaban por llegar a su templo.

\- luego mu, luego. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que se llene de gente. – hablo milo emocionado mientras entraban a Aries.

\- es que…no me siento muy bien. –dijo Mu cansado y con la vista nublándosele. Pero milo no le prestó atención, siguió con el descenso. Hasta que mu Se desplomo cayendo al suelo como costal de papas, milo, entonces, giro su vista rápidamente. Mu apenas y mantenía abierto los ojos.

-¡Mu! – Milo cargo a mu lo metió a su templo (Aries) para depositarlo en un sofá.– ¡qué te pasa!- lo sostuvo de los hombro comenzando a agitarlo desesperadamente. - ¡responde! – los gritos de milo, llegaron a oídos de kiki, este, asustado se acercó a ambos.

-¡¿maestro, que le paso?! – kiki se veía muy preocupado por su maestro, pues jamás antes lo había visto así. – no se mueraa, maestro, lo necesito, si usted muere el patriarca Shion va a ser mi tutor. No me deje con el!- mu miro molesto a kiki por sus palabras en tanto este lloraba como magdalena.

-milo.- hablo mu debilitándose cada vez más.

– dime mu. – milo se acercó a él tanto como pudo.

-¿de…de donde sacaste esas rosas? – pregunto aun sosteniendo las rosas.

\- ¿yo? – milo se izó el desentendido. – eso no importa mu, tú tienes que…-

-respóndeme. – dijo mu mirándolo a los ojos, eso hiso que milo se pusiera más nervioso.

-pues…del jardín de afrodita, pero no le va a importar que me haya llevado una docena para dársela a alguien tan especial como lo eres tú, Mu – dijo despreocupado, mu abrió los ojos atónito.

-¡QUE! – grito tirando las rosas al suelo.- ¡ACASO NO SABES QUE LAS ROSAS DE AFRODITA ESTAN ENVENENADAS! – Mu ahora comprendía por qué comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil, esas rosas seguían siendo venenosas y muy peligrosas.

\- yo no sabía eso.- respondió a lo bajo milo.

\- como que no lo sabias, ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE! Cof, cof - a mu estaba a punto de darle un colapso.

– pues se me olvido, si, además, si fuera por las rosas, yo estaría agonizando como tú. – Se defendió milo, Mu enfureció con más ganas.-

\- si tú no estás como yo, cof es porque tu sangre esta tan envenenada como las rosas de afrodita, cof por eso eres inmune, cof cof. –

\- Bueno mu, no es para tanto, tú eres un caballero fuerte y uno de los que más resistencia tiene así que ….-

\- ¡olvidas que ahora somos más mortales que antes pues nos quitaron la mitad de nuestro cosmos al revivirnos! – grito mu exasperado, comenzando a toser sin parar, milo solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda sin mucho cuidado.

\- ¡Mi maestro se muere! – kiki se puso a llorar desconsolado.

Mu intento controlarse, pero era difícil, sus órganos comenzaban a fallar.

\- - no kiki, solo…solo me siento débil cof cof…. pero ahora mismo vamos con afrodita para que me cure. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, ¿Verdad milo? – mu miro a milo mientras este se sentía algo culpable, algo.

-bueno…-Milo dudo en responder, pues sabía que afrodita lo mataría en cuanto supiera que él había estado en su jardín tomando y escogiendo las mejores rosas de su jardín.

-y si mejor te hago un remedio casero. – sugirió. – veras que bien te sientes luego de beber medio litro de sangre de…-

-¡MILO!- Mu lo miro furioso y con ganas de echársele encima pues era su salud la que estaba en juego.

\- Está bien, está bien….- dijo desganado. - pero si pregunta cómo te pusiste así, te haces a los desentendidos ok. - mu solo negó con la cabeza molesto.

\- Mejor vamos rápido, creo que empiezo a alucinar. – milo hecho un hondo suspiro antes de cargar a mu en sus espaldas ante la mirada atenta de kiki.

\- - (algo bueno resulto de esto) pensó mientras sostenía a mu fuertemente para luego subir nuevamente los escalones y atravesaba a la velocidad de la luz los 10 templos restantes, si, de Aries a piscis había una distancia abismal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, ¡NO ME QUIERE!- grito molesto, al momento en el que tomaba otra margaría entre sus manos y comenzaba a deshojarla, al igual que la otra, mientras decía… – lo odio, no lo odio, lo odio, no lo odio…-

-¡Saga, si viniste! – dijo Aioros feliz al ver a saga parado en un pilar desojando una flor.

Este se sobresaltó al oír la vos de Aioros, volteo en su dirección. -claro, pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo es lo mejor.- respondió sonriéndole nervioso mientras tiraba la flor al suelo junto con otras ya deshojadas.

Antes su respuesta, Aioros no pudo evitar ponerse susceptible.

-bueno… entonces vamos. – lo tomo de una mano para jalarlo.

-¿a dónde? – cuestiono saga sin dejar de mirarlo.

-pues al pueblo.- respondió Aioros como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. – ya que dijiste que querías aprender a ser más servicial y más condescendiente con el prójimo, yo voy a ayudarte, enseñándote cómo hacerlo. – saga solo lo miraba sin comprender a que se refería Aioros.

Al llegar al pueblo, saga comenzó a sentir celos intensos y asesinos, pues todos los aldeanos saludaban y le sonreían a Aioros, mientras que a él, lo miraba con recelo y muchos con miedo, sintiéndose intimidados por su presencia. Claro, esto debido a todas las horrible cosas que padecieron en el tiempo en el que el reinaba el santuario.

-bueno saga.- le hablo Aioros poniéndose en frente de él. – voy a enseñarte cómo tratar a los demás y empezaremos con unas sencillas lecciones.-

Aioros mantenía una irradiante sonrisa en su rostro. Saga solo trago en seco, no le gustaba como sonaba todo eso, además, el estar con los pueblerinos y mezclarse con ellos no le hacía mucha gracia.

-bueno. –respondió no muy seguro.

-¡lección número uno!-… " **dar"** – Aioros se veía muy entusiasmado ya que siempre había deseado hacer de saga una buena y mejor persona.

– ¿dime saga, si vez a un méndigo en la calle pidiéndote limosna, que haces? – le cuestión sonriente, mientras se acercaban hacia un hombre sentado en una esquina pidiendo caridad.

-bueno lo más natural seria…- dijo saga mientras miraba al pobre hombre de manera enternecedora. – ¡Golpearlo hasta que sea un hombre productivo!- sonrió maléficamente mientras tomaba al pobre hombre del saco sucio que traía mientras. sus ojos tomaban un tono rojizo y su cabello se mostraba gris. Aioros palideció ante la reacción de saga. Rápidamente y a duras penas logro hacer que saga soltara al aterrado hombre.

-no saga. –dijo Aioros negando con la cabeza mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados, decepcionado, saga solo lo miro confundido.

-¿entonces?-

-mira. – dijo al momento en el que sacaba un poco de comida y se lo entregaba al pobre hombre quien salió corriendo tras lo sucedido.

-vez lo feliz que se fue. – le dijo Aioros sonriente, saga solo lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos.

-lo que quiero enseñarte con esto, es que vale más la satisfacción de dar a la de recibir. Imagínate a ese pobre hombre muriendo de hambre. Si tú tienes la posibilidad de hacer algo por él, debes de hacerlo, veras que te sentirás mucho mejor. – Aioros hablaba con tono angelical mientras un aura luminosa lo rondaba, saga solo lo miraba con la cara desencajada. Pensado, _esto es en serio, dar sin recibir nada a cambio?-_ simplemente esa lógica no iba con él.

-bien, la segunda lección es la de **¡COMPARTIR**! – Aioros saco dos chocolates de su bolsillo, a saga, se le hiso agua a la boca al verlos, pues le encantaban los dulces y más los chocolates.

-ten tienes que…- antes de que Aioros terminara su frase saga ya se había devorado la barra de chocolate ante la mirada atónita de Aioros.

-más. – dijo extendiendo su mano, Aioros negó con la cabeza algo molesto.

-ahora tendré que intentar otra cosa. – hablo Aioros mirando la barra de chocolate.

Saga intento arrebatarle el chocolate de las manos, mas Aioros volteo a ver hacia otra dirección haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

\- -vamos a ver…- Aioros buscaba con la mirada a alguien. – ¡perfecto! – exclamo alegre, al ver a un niño cerca. – Aioros corrió hacia él,

-esto no me gusta nada. – dijo saga para sí mismo antes de seguir al arquero.

5 minutos después se ve a saga y a Aioros corriendo a toda velocidad intentando escapar de la madre furiosa del pequeño niño de 5 años que no paraba de llorar a todo pulmón.

Al perderla de vista a la mujer, tanto saga como Aioros, intentaban normalizar su respiración.

-saga… -hablo jadeante Aioros mientras lo miraba furioso. - se suponía que debías de compartir el pedazo de chocolate con el niño no devorártelo frente a él para luego quitarle su helado. –decía Aioros decepcionado mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que a saga le encantaban los chocolates y pretendía que hiciera un esfuerzo para dejar su egoísmo y compartiera algo que le encantaba con otra persona, pero le salió mal muuuy mal. Pues al ver al niño llorar su madre se alarmo y furiosa se acercó a ambos.

-vamos Aioros, ese niño era un mimado, yo no tenía por qué darle nada, además esto también fue culpa tuya. – dijo saga acusándolo con un dedo,

-mía. - Aioros se señaló incrédulo.

\- claro, a quien se le ocurre ofrecerle dulces a un niño, de seguro su madre pensó que éramos unos pederastas. – dijo saga ya más calmado, Aioros en cambio se puso pensativo. Mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una banca. -

-sí, tienes razón, fue una muy mala idea. Creo que desde ahora voy a mostrarte y a ensenarte primero que es lo que debes de hacer. – Aioros respiro hondo para ponerse en pie a saga eso tampoco le gusto.

-bueno dejemos eso por ahora vamos a la tercera lección…la " **Solidaridad"** –

-soli que?- a saga no le sonaba esa palabra.

\- solidaridad.– repitió, - Es a lo que llamamos Adhesión o apoyo incondicional a causas o intereses ajenos, especialmente en situaciones comprometidas o difíciles. – aioros veía la cara de saga desencajada, dando a entender que no comprendía nada de lo que le dijo. - ósea ser condescendiente con los demás-saga seguía sin entender.

-por ejemplo, mira a ese hombre, parece abatido y muy triste, ¿qué crees que se deba a hacer ante una situación así? – Aioros lo miro atento.

-definitiva y absolutamente, nada. - respondió saga sin pensarlo mucho. Aioros solo negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse a ese hombre, a saga, nuevamente, no le quedó más que seguirlo. – _por qué demonios sigo con esta estupidez si a mí ni me interesa en lo más mínimo, el prójimo, pero por otro lado, así estoy cerca de Aioros_. Si, el tener a Aioros cerca hacia que de algún modo valiera la pena todo ese "sacrificio".

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Estoy muy exhausto. – dijo saga mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala al lado de su gemelo. Este lo miro de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡puedes creerlo! Aioros me hiso regalarle todo mi dinero a un pobre imbécil que andaba abatido disque porque se le murió su perro chigua gua,- saga hablaba de mala gana. - dijo que lo hacía por "solidaridad" para que se compre uno nuevo y así dejaría de sufrir. ¡Ja! primero me sale con lo de dar sin recibir, el aprender a compartir con los demás y luego la mendiga solidaridad que no pone condiciones ni objeciones, vaya estupideces. – entonces, saga le quito la bolsa de palomitas que Kanon andaba degustando.

-¡oye, devuélvemelo es mío! – exigió molesto Kanon, intentando arrebatarle la bolsa de las manos.

-oblígame. – ambos comenzaron una pelea por la bolsa de palomitas.

Finalmente y luego de un forcejeo entre ambos, saga le tiro la bolsa de palomitas a Kanon, completamente vacía.

-eres un maldito.- le dijo molesto Kanon. – esas eran mis, palomitas. –

-oye, tienes que aprender a compartir con los demás. –hablo saga burlón mientras se metía las ultimas palomitas a la boca.

-ahorita voy a compartir contigo mis puños y patadas. – ambos iniciaron una pelea en la que ninguno tenía posibilidad de ganar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

¿Es enserio lo que me dices, Shion?- pregunto Doko incrédulo.

-SIP. Yo creo que ya hemos estado al servicio de Athena por muuuucho tiempo, así que me parece que llego la hora de tomarnos un descanso y dejar el trabajo, tu sabes, dejarle el trabajo a los más jóvenes. –dijo sonriente, Doko solo amplio su sonrisa sin terminar de creer lo que le decía su amigo.

-música para mis oídos. – hablo Doko feliz. – Ya era hora de que entraras en razón amigo mío.- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. -

\- y donde crees que sea conveniente pasar nuestro retiro? – le pregunto Shion sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Doko solo se puso en pose pensativa.

– bueno… que tal…Hawái.-

Shion solo asintió varias veces, la verdad el lugar no le importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con Doko.

-¡magnífica idea!-

-bien. Entonces apúrate a alistar las maletas, que esta misma noche dejamos este santuario lleno de caballeros tontos, insolentes, inmaduros y de diosas corruptas que solo saben…-Doko callo al ver la cara sorprendida de Shion.

-mejor me doy prisa. – dijo Doko mientras salía corriendo a preparar sus maletas, no vaya a ser que Shion cambien de decisión.

Tras la salida de Doko, Shion hecho un hondo suspiro. Luego se puso en pie.

-Pero que rayos.- se dijo. – y a quien voy a dejar a cargo a hora, si la última vez que se escogió patriarca, saga acabo matando al actual y al sucesor, no, muy mala idea, pero entonces…- Shion se puso pensativo mientras ponía en orden su pertenencias.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE VIRGO

-Aioria que te parece si vamos a mi sala gemela. – hablo Shaka a cercándose a Aioria este lo miro extrañado.

-pero si ya estamos aquí. – Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

-lo siento, es que ando algo distraído.- le dijo mientras le tomaba de una manos para luego sentarlo entre sus sales gemelos.

-relájate. – le dijo Shaka mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, cosa que hiso que Aioria se sintiera extremadamente incómodo por su cercanía.

-este…Shaka no es que quiera sonar descortés ni nada, pero tengo que irme. – hablo Aioria mientras pretendía ponerse en pie.

-¿irte? – dijo Shaka mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-SIP, es que tengo un compromiso con una amigo y…-

-no te vayas. – le dijo jalándolo de una brazo para hacer que volviera a sentarse. – podemos hacer algo divertido. – dijo sin soltarlo, Aioria solo lo miraba desconcertado.

-algo divertido dices. – Aioria lo miro sucesible, pensaba que en el vocabulario de Shaka la palabra diversión no existía.

-sí, algo divertido. – reafirmo.

-define diversión. – Aioria esta vez lo miro detenidamente, Shaka en cambio se puso nervioso, no sabía porque había dicho todo ello, solo no quería que Aioria se fuera, lo quería cerca de él, era algo tan extraño, pero cierto, así que haría lo que fuese para que estuviera a su lado.

-tú sabes…hacer algo entretenido para pasar el tiempo como: meditar un rato, leer un poco u hacer horigami. – Aioria se dio una palmada en la cara eso no sonaba nada divertido, por lo menos para alguien como él.

-escucha Shaka la verdad yo no…-

-solo bromeaba. – se apresuró a decir algo desesperado afianzando su agarre. – podríamos jugar un juego, cualquiera que tu elijas. – Shaka no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a Aioria.

-¿jugar un juego?- a Aioria esto le sabia a gato encerrado, Shaka se traía algo entre manos pues jamás antes se había comportado tan atento con él y mucho menos había querido jugar con él, no, si desde niño siempre fue distante y cortante con todos, pues se creía mejor que los demás y muuucho más maduro también, entonces porque su repentino cambio de actitud para con él.

De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza a Aioria, Shaka solo hacia todo ello porque planeaba algo en su contra, sí, eso debía de ser, . No podía haber otro motivo. Shaka lo odiaba tanto como para burlarse de el de esa manera

Una sonrisa leve se le formo en el rostro. - _con qué quieres jugar he Shaka, bien, ya que así lo quieres, vamos a hacerlo "divertido" veremos cuanto tiempo soportas._

– qué tal si remodelamos tu templo. – soltó de repente Aioria sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-remodelar mi templo dices. – Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado. Eso no podía permitirlo, si él era muy meticuloso y detallista con cada parte que decoraba su templo y jamás nadie se había metido con su templo pues él lo pulverizaba.

-sí, mira Shaka, la verdad tu decoración deja mucho que desear así que yo creo que ya es hora de que le demos un toque de masculinidad a este lugar.- Aioria dijo eso con intenciones de molestarlo, pero Shaka solo le sonrió mientras intentaba calmar las ganas que tenia de borrarle la sonrisa cínica de su rostro.

\- bueno…si tú crees que es conveniente. - dijo retomando un poco su porte serio y pacifista, Aioria lo miro incrédulo por su comportamiento. Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, pero termino por sonreírle. Mediría la paciencia de Shaka.

-entonces, que te parece si comenzamos por deshacernos de las cosas inútiles.- dijo dirigiéndose al interior de su templo con Shaka siguiéndolo.

-esto, esta cosa, esto también. – a Aioria no se le ocurrió mejor idea que desechar todo lo que sabía que Shaka apreciaba más, este solo miraba todo atónito y tomándose de los cabellos sin intenciones de detenerlo.

-no te molesta que me deshaga de esto, ¿verdad?- pregunto mostrándole una pequeña estatua de arcilla en forma de elefante, algo muy sagrado para el.

-no, para nada.- respondió apenas, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, Aioria solo amplio su sonrisa mientras tiraba en objeto al suelo, rompiéndolo.

Entonces Aioria se dirigía a su recamara.

-no sé por qué rayos tienes tantos cojines.- hablo mirando los mucho cojines que adornaban su cuarto y que a su vez le servían para descansar.

– Lo que tú necesitas en una cama de verdad.- hablo Aioria mientras tomaba los cojines y los tiraba por la ventana hacia séptimo templo Shaka se debatía entre, ir por sus cojines o dejar que Aioria se deshiciera de estos.

Después de un par de horas, Aioria ya había hecho la "limpieza". Prácticamente todo el templo estaba vacío, pues Aioria había pulverizado la mayoría de las cosas de Shaka, mientras este no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

 **Como fue posible que el solo se haya quedado observando como Aioria destrozaba todas sus cosas.**

-vez la diferencia.- le dijo mientras posaba su mano por sobre sus hombros, Shaka no respondió solo miraba los escombros que quedaron.

-aunque creo que falta algo más.- dijo mirando la enorme estatua de buda que yacía en el centro de su sala. Shaka solo palideció al ver lo que Aioria pretendía (destrozar su ídolo)

-eso…-antes de que Shaka pudiera decir algo, Aioria había lanzado un rayo de luz sobre la estatua, destrozándola en mil pedazos.

Shaka se quedó mudo no pudo evitar el soltar un quejido y arrodillarse ante lo que una vez fue su estatua.

-bien.- hablo Aioria mientras se desempolvaba las manos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del otro, cosa que no llegaba pues Shaka permanecía pasible.

–bueno Shakira, ahora si tienes un pretexto para planear algo en contra mía- le dijo. Shaka solo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender a qué se refería Aioria.

Si, Aioria no dejaba de pensar que Shaka estaba planeando algo verdaderamente malo contra él, por eso su repentino y extraño comportamiento, así que si había algún plan contra él, por lo menos iba a darle motivos para que lo hiciera.

\- ¡espera, espera!- Aioria, ágil como gato, fue a coger un precioso jarrón que había sobrevivido al desastre, mientras Shaka volvía a ponerse pálido, ese jarrón hindú, fue un regalo muy preciado hecho por su querido maestro, jamás nadie lo había tocado a excepción de él, y ahora, Aioria lo sostenía entre sus manos de manera descuidada, el pretendía acabar con el único recuerdo que tenia de su tierra natal y de sus días de entrenamiento.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa, Shaka? – preguntó sin tapujos, Shaka no quitaba la mirada del jarrón.

¿Qué… que es lo que me pasa?- esa pregunta de la hiso el también.

-vamos Shaka, este no eres tú. – Aioria no apartaba la mirada de Shaka.

-no…este no soy yo…-parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo.

-antes tú me hubieras mandado al quinto infierno tan solo por acercarme a tu sala gemela he interrumpir tu "meditación", pero ahora que destrozo todo tu templo simplemente te quedas mirando todo como si nada eso no es nada normal en alguien como tú. –le señalo con el dedo índice.

-habla, que pretendes.- esta vez su tono sonó más duro, necesitaba una respuesta.

Shaka volvió a cerrar los ojos, y lo medito un momento. La cabeza de decía una sola cosa, matar a Aioria de leo por atreverse a destrozar su templo, pero el corazón de decía otra cosa algo que no podía explicarse…

Entonces, luego de meditarlo por un momento, supo que debía de hacer. Nuevamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Aioria quien solo sostenía el jarrón entre sus manos y le miraba susceptible por su comportamiento.

\- está bien Aioria. – Hablo Shaka poniéndose en pie – te diré que es lo que me pasa.- esta vez se acercó a Aioria de manera peligrosamente, esa fue una señal de alerta máxima para Aioria quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿que…que piensas hacer?. – esta vez era Aioria quien se puso nervioso pues la manera en la que Shaka lo miraba no le gustaba nada.

-Aioria, Aioria, cálmate. No pienses que estoy molesto por lo que hiciste con mi templo.- incluso su voz sonaba muy diferente sonaba calmada y tranquila, Aioria no comprendía nada. - no…los bienes materiales no tienen ningún valor para mi.-Shaka tomo la mano de Aioria, la que aun sostenía el jarrón. –No lo tienen…- esta vez Shaka hiso que Aioria soltara el jarrón, sonriéndole después, ante esto Aioria trago en seco, esto se ponía feo.

-yo no…no comprendo, tú no…-

-shhhh.- poso su dedo en los labios de Aioria, provocándole un escalofrió total. Ese no era el Shaka que conocía.

-ahora soy yo quien quiere expresar con hechos lo que pretende...- tomo su mentón entre su manos, para Aioria era imposible el escapar o siquiera moverse pues el asombro y el miedo lo invadieron, después de todo probar la paciencia de Shaka no fue una buena idea.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

Afrodita estrujaba entre sus blancas y suaves manos los restos de rosas que habían quedado, si, nadie jamás vio a afrodita tan enojado como en ese entonces, ni siquiera Death y Shura querían acercársele.

-lo matare, para luego hacer trisas su despreciable cadáver y así usarlo de estiércol jajaja. – afrodita sonreía de manera malévola, cosa que agrado a Death.

-déjame vengar a tu precioso jardín afrodita, prometo no defraudarte. – hablo Shura de manera un tanto heroica, afrodita solo lo miro de reojo.

-claro que no.- se interpuso Death. – yo voy a vengarte, y luego tu y yo…

-¡SILENCIO! – grito afrodita, la vedad no estaba de humor para tonterías.

-no me puedo concentrar con tanto ruido. – afrodita iba de un lado a otro pensando en quien fue tan estúpido como para ingresar a su jardín para llevarse las rosas más venenosas.

De repente apareció milo, cargando a cuestas a mu.

-pero que rayos…- afrodita se acercó a ambos y entonces dedujo algo muy poco usual.

-¡fuiste tú!- hablo señalando a mu para luego cogerlo de la remera que traía puesto Mu no pudo ni reaccionar pues estaba débil.

-¡suéltalo que no ves que esta moribundo! – grito milo molesto, defendiendo a mu haciendo que lo soltara.

-además, Él no fue. – entonces afrodita se acercó a milo y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿a no?- le dijo incrédulo. – entonces porque esta así, digo, pues solo la persona que se atrevió a arrancas las rosas más venenosas y mortales de mi jardín estaría moribundo como lo está el. – volvió a señalar a mu quien solo descansaba en el suelo pidiendo acabar con su agonía.

-puede ser, pero eso no importa ahora, solo dinos como remediarlo, como podemos salvarle la vida. – milo esta vez hablaba angustiado.

-no pienso hacer nada, si se atrevió a destrozar mi jardín entonces que pague las consecuencias. – hablo afrodita despreocupada. Milo abrió los ojos anonadado eso no lo permitiría.

-Ósea que piensas dejar morir a un valiente camarada, como mu, solo porque se metió a tu jardín para robarse unas cuantas rosas. – afrodita arrugo el entre cejo y apretó los puños molesto,

-no, pienso dejarlo morir porque fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para traspasar la barrera que protegía mi jardín, sabiendo que podría morir.-

-serás un…- milo estaba por perder la compostura.

-milo…- hablo mu apenas, milo tan pronto escucho que lo llamaba se acercó a él.

-dime mu…-

-¡DILE LA VERDAD! – grito molesto y desesperado pues ya las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-bueno, bueno mu, pero resiste. – entonces milo tomo acopio de fuerzas para hacer algo que jamás antes hiso, admitir su culpa.

-escucha afrodita…Mu no fue el que entro a tu jardín…-

-¿a no? – se acercó a milo de manera intimidante. – entonces ¿quién?

-fui yo, sí, yo tome esas rosas para regalárselas a mu, solo que no pensé que estaban envenenadas y…

-¡lo sabía!- grito afrodita furioso mientras se remangaba las manos.-ahora mismo me las pagaras.- afrodita estaba por iniciar una sangrienta batalla, nadie se metía con su amado jardín.

-oye tranquilízate afrodita no es para tanto.- dijo milo retrocediendo una par de pasos.

-que no es para tanto, dices…-afrodita sonrió de lado para luego gritar…

!TENIAS QUE DESTROSAR MI JARDIN A TAL GRADO DE QUE NUNCA NADA PUEDA VORVER A CRECER!-estaba muy furioso.

-si…digo no, pues es que…-milo no sabía que responder el nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-muchachos quieren discutir eso después. – hablo mu notoriamente mal. – siento que desfallezco, por favor afrodita, ayúdame. –

Entonces afrodita se relajó, para destensar sus músculos.

\- está bien…luego arreglamos este asunto. – dijo asesinando milo con la mirada. -

\- sígueme. – afrodita se tranquilizó para luego guiarlo hacia su recamara

\- _no creí que tendría que usar mi sangre de nuevo._ – hablo para sí mismo desganado, mu solo lo miro sorprendido debatiéndose entre seguirlo o no.

.- ¿adónde crees que vas? – Shura detuvo a Death al ver como este pretendía ingresar al cuarto tras afrodita y mu.

-¿Qué? Afrodita podría necesitar ayuda así que quítate.- dijo molesto he intentado apartar a Shura de la puerta. -

-más ayuda el que no estorba. – le dijo son una media sonrisa, Death solo apretó los nudillos.

-no lo diré dos veces, quítate. – Shura solo se apoyó en la puerta cruzado de brazos.

\- a ver oblígame, crustáceo. – Death no lo pensó dos veces tiro un golpe, pero Shura fue más ágil y se apartó a tiempo.

-no das ni una. Y eso que estaba a centímetros de distancia. – Shura solo negaba con, Death solo enfureció más estaba por tirar otro golpe hasta que milo se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Basta con ustedes dos! – interfiero milo. – ¿Haber cual en el problema?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡este idiota que se interpone entre afrodita y yo! – hablo con rabia Death sin dejar de mirar a Shura.

-el único que se interpone entre afrodita y yo eres tú. Loco de primera. –respondía Shura también mirándolo desafiante y furioso.

-esperen, esperen, todo este pleito es por afrodita? – pregunto milo incrédulo, ambos asintieron sin dejar de matarse con la mirada.

-y yo que creí que era algo importante.- a milo le vino un ataque de risa incontrolable. - afrodita jajaja ustedes… ustedes se pelean por afrodita jajaja. – ambos dejaron de mirarse para sostener a milo del cuello.

-no le veo la gracia.- dijeron en tono intimidante, milo solo se soltó de ambos mientras se encogió de hombros.

-vale, vale.- hablo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.- había olvidado lo sagrado e importante que es afrodita. -

\- así es, y mejor dile a esta escoria que se aparte de él o se las verá con migo. – dijo Shura, ambos volvieron a los insultos.

-el que debe de apartarse de afrodita, eres tú, Cabra vieja.-

-Cangrejo traumado. –

-tu espada es inservible. –

-tus ondas son estúpidas. –

Milo solo miraba de un lado a otro, entretenido con la pelea.

-españolete metiche.-

-italiano infeliz.-

-bastardo mal educado. –

-hijo de…

-oye con mi madre no te metes, que ella era una santa. – hablo Death mirándolo con desdén mientras pretendía golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡ya Basta!. –Volvió a interferir milo, ya cansado de la situación.

-porque no mejor hacen un trato. –tanto Shura como Death lo miraron curiosos.

-¿qué tipo de trato? – cuestiono Shura serio.

-bueno…-milo se froto las manos maléficamente.

-que les parece… el primero en traerme en bandeja de oro, la cabeza de hades se queda con afrodita jajajaja.-

-paso.-dijeron al uní solo.

-bueno, bueno si no pueden…-milo se puso a pensar hasta que se le unieron las neuronas.

-¡ya se! –exclamo emocionado. **-,! EL PRIMERO EN CONSEGUIR UN MECHÓN DEL PELO DE AFRODITA, SE QUEDA CON EL!** – esta vez ambos se miraron pensativos.

-¡hecho! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, milo solo amplio su sonrisa.- bien, entonces el primero en conseguir un mecho del pelo de afrodita, se lo queda, mientras que a el perdedor no le quedara más que alejarse de…-

-eso si me gusta alacrán,-interfirió Death muy entusiasmado. Algo jamás visto en él. - yo conseguiré primero ese mechón, y entonces, ¡TU!- señalo a Shura. - te alejaras de afrodita para siempre, jajaja PARA SIEMPRE! Jaajajaja – Death comenzó a reír como demente mientras se perdía en la oscuridad ante la mirada perpleja de los otros dos.

\- tétrico. – dijo milo en un susurro.

\- que oscuros y malvados pensamientos tendrá en esa mente trastornada. – Dijo Shura pensativo.- pero no me preocupa. Pues yo voy a ganar. –

Shura se veía seguro y con esa misma seguridad decenio los escalones rumbo hacia el décimo templo.

En tanto milo solo se cruzaba de brazos, y se sentaba en un sillón para esperar a su tierno corderito.

Al cabo de 10 minutos vio a mu acercándose en compañía de afrodita, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

\- ¿y…ya te sientes mejor, mu? – pregunto angustiado milo, agarrando del brazo a mu provocándole un dolor punzante.

\- ¡auch!- mu aparto su brazo. – No vez que afrodita acaba de pincharme ahí para colocarme el antídoto.-dijo sobándose el brazo.

\- que en resumidas cuentas, es la sangre que llevo en mis venas. – tanto mu como milo lo miraron extrañados.

-¿qué? – hablo afrodita. – si no fuera porque almaceno mi sangre en el congelador como antídoto, más de la mitad de ustedes ya estaría muerto. –dijo como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Milo se acercó a mu. -perdón mu, no fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto.- Milo solo lo miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, pues todo eso fue culpa suya y necesitaba que mu lo perdonara. Mu solo hecho un suspiro para negar con la cabeza.

– está bien milo, no pasó nada. – le dijo sonriéndole levemente, haciendo que milo se lanzara en pos de un afectuoso abraso. Mu tuyo que aguantarse el dolor punzante que sentía en el brazo a causa del apretado abraso, de todas maneras, entendía que milo no lo hiso con malas intenciones.

Milo se separó para hablarle. -bueno mu, ahora que estas mejor, podemos…-

-podemos nada. – interfirió afrodita. – primero me restauras mi jardín, tal y como estaba o si no…

\- ¿o si no que? – pregunto milo desafiante. – sabes que a mí no me hacen nada el veneno de tus rositas. – sonrió con sorna.

-tienes razón. Pero bien puedo desgraciarte la…-se acercó a su oído para decir aquello. - si te niegas. –

-bueno mu, creo que mañana muy temprano paso por tu templo, ya que hoy, voy a encargarme del jardín de afrodita. – dijo mirándolo de reojo y esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-como quieras, de todas manera yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que adiós. – sin decir más mu descendió escalera abajo.

-ten. – dijo afrodita mientras le tendía a milo una pala.

-quiero que quede como nuevo. – le advirtió para luego adéntrandoce a su recamara. Milo hecho una maldición, con lo que le fastidiaba arar.

– bueno de todas maneras tú no sabes lo que te espera, no sabes lo que te espera afrodita jajaja. – milo reía descontrolado al solo imaginarse lo que podía pasar, para luego dirigirse hacia el ex jardín de afrodita.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mu, decencia lentamente por los escalones, de haber podido se hubiera tele transportado derechito a su templo, pero, con lo cansado que estaba no podía así que no le quedó otra más que caminar.

Entro a acuario, frio como de costumbre.

-vaya mu, tal parece que tú y milo tienen una relación muy "unida" – hablo Camus acercándose, mu solo lo miro intrigado.

-hola Camus, como te va. – dijo mu, desganado pero intentando ser cortes, Camus solo enserio su rostro, más de lo que ya estaba.

-no me cambies el tema. – dijo fríamente – ¿qué te traes con milo? –volvió a preguntar. Los había visto parar a ambos hace unos minutos, milo cargando a mu eso no era nada normal y para él, quien se sabía inteligente, mu y milo tramaban algo.

-no sé a qué te refieres, Camus. – hablo mientras intentaba seguir con su camino ya que estaba tan débil que lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a su templo y descansar.

\- claro que sabes a lo que me refiero. – Camus se interpuso en su camino mirándolo serio y más frio que nunca.-ustedes tienen algo entre manos, pero, si creen que yo soy tan tonto como para caer un su estúpido juego, pues están muuuy equivocados. – Camus parecía estar molesto y fuera de sí, mu retrocedió una par de pasos por seguridad.

-escucha Camus, no sé de qué hablas y para serte sincero no…-

-mu, si realmente aprecias tu vida y tu integridad vas a hacerme caso y te alejaras de milo antes de que pase algo. – soltó de repente.

-¿acaso me amenazas? – dijo mu incrédulo.

-claro que no. solo lo digo por tu bien… – hablo Camus esbozando una leve sonrisa, algo muy raro en él. – ya verás a lo que me refiero. –

Mu enarco una ceja mientras veía a Camus alejarse para adentrarse a lo más profundo y frio de su templo; su recamara lol.

-lo que me faltaba, soportar los celos de este. – mu solo resopló agobiado.

-porque a mí. – así de abatido y sin saber bien que fue lo que paso, decenio uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar a Aries con la esperanza de descansar un poco.

Si, ese día fue agotador y muy poco usual para todos, pero el día de mañana no prometía ser mejor para ninguno.

 **! Continuaraaaaaa!**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, lo continuare, sé que me tarde mucho, pero prometo continuarlo y no dejarlo colgado siiiiii.**

 **bye bye**


	7. de sustos y disgustos hay muchos

**De sustos y disgustos hay muchos**

El Olimpo permanecía pasible, todo alrededor era paz y tranquilidad, si, no había otro lugar más pasible y armonioso hasta que los gritos de cierta diosa retumbaron por todas las paredes acabando el ambiente pacífico.

 **-¡EROOOOS!** \- Athena se veía muy furiosa, buscaba con la mirada a el dios del amor por los alrededores, no pensaba irse del olimpo sin antes arreglar una cuantas pendientes con él.

-¿pero qué rayos te pasa, porque gritas de esa manera? – artemisa salió de su templo para encontrarse con la causa de tanto alboroto.

-estoy buscando a Eros, así que apártate de mi camino y no molestes. – dijo Athena mientras apartaba a la diosa para ingresar al olimpo, donde los demás dioses permanecían reunidos.

-pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. – hablo Hades, mirando a Athena con desdén, claro que al ser Athena la causante de frustrar sus planes de dominar el mundo la convertía en la persona menos favorita.

-no molestes Hades, que ahora no estoy de humor. – Athena ingreso al salón y no hiso más que buscar a Eros hasta por debajo de los muebles.

-vaya, creo que ya se volvió loca. – artemisa solo miraba el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

-y que esperabas, la tierra es un lugar muy conflictivo y desastroso. – hablo Poseidón mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-y si era tan desastroso porque querías gobernarlo o espera ahora que lo recuerdo tú te dejaste engañar por un simple humano. –

-cierra la boca Hades, que por lo menos a mí no se me ocurrió resucitar en una persona tan influenciable. –tanto Hades como Poseidón se dirigieron miradas de odio profundo.

-¡silencio los dos! – Intervino afrodita mientras ingresaba a la sala.-vaya con todos ustedes, con razón Zeus me puso a cargo del olimpo mientras esta fuera.-

-él no te nombro a ti, me nombro a mí. – dijo artemisa molesta.

-claro que no, Zeus no dejaría a alguien tan inepta como tú a cargo.-

Tanto artemisa como afrodita comenzaron una pelea verbal, al igual que Poseidón y hades, hasta que cierta personita se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-vaya este lugar necesita de mi para estar en armonía. – y ahí estaba el causante de todo ese alboroto, Eros, ingreso todo relajado mientras se desperezaba, luego de tomar un laaaaargo descanso.

Athena al oír su voz, giro rápidamente su vista hacia él para luego sujetarlo de la sotana que vestía.

-¡TUUUUU! – todos vieron asombrados como Athena sostenía a Eroscomo títere, para luego arrinconarlo lo en una pared.

-¿qué pasa contigo? – eros se veía desconcertado, Athena solo afianzo su agarre.

-¡quiero que ahora mismo me devuelvas todo lo que me quitaste! – exigió Athena mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente.

Eros con delicadeza y gracia se soltó de su agarre. – pero vaya los modales tuyos, ni pareces una diosa. – hablo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-escucha, gracias a ti tengo a Tadsumi vendiendo naranjas para poder comer y a los de bronce haciendo malabarismos en las esquinas para conseguir dinero¡gracias a ti estoy en la quiebra, tú me estafaste!-

-oye yo no te estafe, no sé de qué hablas. –

-a no sabes. – Athena se acercó a él para tenerlo cara a cara. – te di todos mis bienes a cambio de que hicieras que mis caballeros dorados cambiaran su comportamiento y dejen de pelear, pero no hiciste nada; todo está como si nada. – Athena hablaba histérica en tanto Eros se tocaba la sien tratando de captar todo lo que Athena le dijo.

Antes de responder a sus acusaciones hecho un hondo suspiro.- escucha, yo hice lo que me pediste así que no vengas aquí a hacerme un escándalo ni mucho menos me reproches nada ok. –

-¡no hiciste nada!- grito histérica. - ¡mis santos se odian y pelean como perros y gatos! –

-fleche a 7 de tus dorados, los cuales ahora deben de estar locos de amor, con su corazón palpitando desenfrenado por los otros 7 caballeros restantes eso fue loque tú me pediste. –

\- no mientas ellos…- Athena callo al percibir las últimas palabras dichas por Eros. – dijiste que los 7 caballeros a los que flechaste ahora están locos de amor por los otros 7 caballeros que no flechaste?-Athena apenas entendía que fue lo que en realidad paso.

-claro, los fleche con mis flechas de cupido, que esperabas que pasara. –dijo Eros de lo más tranquilo.

-eso quiere decir que 7 de mis caballeros están enamorados de los otros caballeros.-esta vez la cara de Athena se puso pálida.

-no están solo enamorados, sino pérdida y locamente enamorados pues Mis flechas son 100% efectivas.-dijo con orgullo eros.

-entonces…ellos…están…-Athena no podía creerlo.

-sí, tus caballeros están perdidamente encamorrados y no van a parar hasta conseguir lo que quieren, ósea a los otros caballeros.-

-¡estás loco, eso no puede ser! – Athena estaba cada vez más alterada. – quiero que los dejes como estaban ahora mismo! –

-no puedo. – respondió eros de lo más tranquilo,

-¡como que no puedes!-a estas alturas Athena ya había perdido su compostura, volvió a agarrar a eros de su sotana. - ¡tú los hiciste así! ahora tú tienes que…

-soy el dios del AMOR no del desamor.-eros ya se estaba hartando de tanta gritadera.

-¡pero yo no quería que esto pasara! -

-pues eso a mí me vale un reverendo cacahuate, yo hice mi trabajo así que déjame en paz.- eros molesto hiso que Athena lo soltase.

-pero…-

-pero nada,- interrumpió eros más molesto. - desde el principio te dije lo que pasaría, incluso te pregunte si estabas segura y tú lo recontra afirmaste. –

-si pero, yo no pensé que tu referías a…-

-¡ya! no hay peros ni devoluciones, un trato es un trato. -

-pero…yo….ellos.-Athena solo podía pensar en lo mal que le iría si sus caballeros se enteraran de lo que paso.

Eros solo hiso oídos sordos a la quejas de Athena.

-¡está bien! – termino diciendo Athena, ya resignada. - pero te advierto una cosa, si algo llega a pasar en MI santuario TU. – lo apunto con su dedo índice. – serás el principal responsable.

Y así, ante la mirada perpleja de los demás dioses, Athena salió hecha una fiera, de haber habido una puerta de seguro la azotaba con fuerza.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

Afrodita se preparaba para descansar de un día taaan agotador. Si, solo esperaba que al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, todo volviera a ser como antes, con Shura y Death muy lejos de él, mientras el tan solo se limitaba a cuidar de su bello y amado jardí tal pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que había dejado a milo trabajando en su jardín para restaurarlo.

-vamos a ver si el alacrán hiso algo. – se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia su jardí ál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con unos bellos rosales, plantados y deslumbrantes, si el escorpión parecía trabajar mejor bajo presión.

-¿qué tal, a que si se algo de agronomía? – milo apareció detrás de afrodita desempolvándose las manos.

– si no fue tan difícil. – hablo orgulloso de su labor. Afrodita solo se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-¿esto es real? – pregunto acercándose al jardín, milo solo amplio su sonrisa.

-acaso no ves túnuevo jardín. – milo le señaló los rosales, afrodita seguía desconfiando.

-conociéndote, tu serias capaz de plantar plantas artificiales en lugar de unas de verdad. – dijo mirándolo serio.

-y… hay mucha diferencia?- afrodita arrugo el entre cejo y lo miro asesinamente.

-tu...- estaba por gritarle hasta que se cansara, pero milo solo se echó a reír.

-calmado hombre, no me creas tan tonto. – posos su mano en el hombro de afrodita, este seguía mirándolo receloso. - si son verdaderas. –

Entonces afrodita se acercó a una rosa blanca y la olio para luego tocarla con delicadeza. Sonrió, era autentica y muy hermosa.

-en verdad me sorprendeque alguien como tú, haya hecho todo esto, normalmente todo lo que tocas termina destruido e inservible. – le miro verdaderamente asombrado, milo solo amplio su sonrisa.

-que te puedo decir, el amor hace maravillas. – dijo milo en tanto se dirigía hacia la salida.

-bueno…más te vale mantenerte alejado de estos rosales, porque te juroque si algo les pasa ¡te enterrare vivo justo aquí! – le grito intimidante, milo solo hiso un ademan con la mano dándose por advertido antes de dirigirse a la salida del templo.

Afrodita se quedó admirando otro rato sus nuevos rosales, les faltaba su toque venenoso, pero ya tendría tiempo para remedirá ese desperfecto, ahora, estaba muy cansado y la cama ya lo llamaba.

Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer la posición perfecta por una par de minutos hasta que se le hiso muy atrayente el dormir boca abajo.

Si, Morfeo ya lo estaba hechizando y él no pondría resistencia, así que lentamente cerró los ojos.

Con afrodita profundamente dormido, una sombra se dejó ver, el silencio y la oscuridadserían sus aliados, eso, si quería que todo le saliera bien.

Con una tijera y con un enorme temblor en la mano derecha, se acercólentamentea afrodita, si, ese cabello celeste se veía tan encantador y deslumbrante.

-yo ganare…- acerco lentamente la tijera, si todo salía bien, entonces no solo sería un mechón de pelo lo que obtendría de afrodita sino todo el.

Las ansias lo hacían temblar al igual que el miedo de ser descubierto, trago en seco y el sudor de su frente estaba por resbalar, la tención era mucha, pues si afrodita notaba su presencia y más si percibía lo que pretendía estaba seguro de que lo echaría de su vida, pero eso no le importaba, el ganaría y entonces se quedaría con afrodita definitivamente, o eso pensaba él.

Estaba por obtener aquello que tanto anhelaba, hasta que sintió un empujón fuerte, casi cae sobre afrodita, pero logro equilibrarse cayendoal suelo, a un costado de la cama, ahogando un quejido de dolor al haberse clavado la mano con la tijera que sostenía.

-aparte de lento, tonto. – esa voz lo trajo a la realidad, su ira estaba por salir y no la reprimiría por mucho.

-¿qué rayos haces aquí cangrejo? – hablo shura, tan bajo que apenas logro escucharlo Death.

-vengo por lo que es mío, así que tu apártate. – respondió Death en un susurro para luego acercarse a afrodita.

\- tócale un pelo y te rebano en dos. – advirtió Shura, mas Death siguió acercándose a afrodita con tijeras en mano.

Entonces Shura, como un felino sobre su presa, se fue por Death, tirándolo al suelo he iniciado un forcejeo.

Afrodita, afortunadamente para los enamorados, parecía dormir placido, ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-quítate de encima. – farfullo Death molesto, con Shura encima de él.

-haber quítate tú. –le sonrió victorioso.

Y así, Ambos caballeros lucharon, comenzando a tirar objetos y provocándose cortaduras ellos mismos; dando una sangrienta y feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde nadie parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

Si, ninguno de ellos se iría sin su preciado mechón de pelo.

Mientras Afrodita dormía profundamente, como oso en invierno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Mu,al fin parecía dormir tranquilamente, el dolor de su brazo ya no lo sentía y los síntomas anteriores, habían desaparecido por completo, si, toda esa pesadilla había pasado. ¿O no?

De repente abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento en su cama.-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito sobre saltándose al verse frente a frente con milo, quien permanecía a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-hola. – saludo de lo más natural milo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Mu solo se puso en pie rápidamente apartándose de milo lo más que pudo resguardándose detrás de una almohada.

\- ¿que….que haces aquí, milo? – pregunto en tanto se reponía del susto.

\- vine para llevarte a la feria. Como lo prometí. – fue la respuesta franca que le dio milo.

Mu lo miro incrédulo.-¡pe…pero son las 4 de la madrugada! – le señalo el reloj histérico, milo se asomó a ver el reloj que colgaba en una pared curioso.

\- ¡mejor, así seremos los primeros en todo! – exclamo alegre, poniéndose en pie. - así que apúrate, cámbiate que ya nos vamos. – mu se dio una palmada en la frente, sabía que milo era una persona muy especial, pero no pensaba que tanto.

\- escucha…milo, yo solo quiero dor…-

-no importa mu. – le interrumpió, acercándosele. - ya verás cómo te diviertes. Así que vamos, vístete.– le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba de mu, echándole una última vista a el torso blanco de mu. Este se tapó al percibir su mirada insinuadora.

-¡te espero afueraaaa!- le grito antes de salir de su recamara para darle su espacio personal.

Mu se dejó caer en la cama agotado.

En realidad nada tenía sentido, Milo actuaba extraño, no entendía la razón de su comportamiento, si él solía molestar de esa manera a Camus, a él solo lo saludaba y a veces compartían la merienda pero siempre en plan de camaradas, pero ahora, parecía estar obsesionado con él no parecía querer dejarlo ni respirar.

Un repentino escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al temer lo peor, milo estaba interesado en el…

\- no señor, yo no tengo nada que ver en este lio, mejor me voy antes de que esto se ponga peor. – muy rápidamente se puso en pie y comenzó a armar su maleta. Empaco todo lo que creía necesario.

Ya estaba por tele transportarse a su tierra natal (Tíbet) y no regresar hasta que a milo se la pasara la locura o que arregle las cosas con Camus.

-¡maestro! –kiki apareció de repente en su detrás, asustándolo.

-¡kiki! cuantas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas así, por…por poco y me matas de un infarto. – mu se tocaba el corazón, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

\- perdón. – se disculpó apenado. – pero es que su grito me despertó y me puse alerta, por eso vine a ver qué pasaba. -Hablo mientras observaba curioso lo que su maestro hacía.

-¿se va de viaje?– pregunto kiki anonadado, mirando las maletas de mu. Este no respondió solo se limitó a escribir una nota para Shion donde le informaba su ausencia en el santuario.

– ¡me deja! – kiki se sobresaltó.- nooooo, por favor no se vaya, prometo ser más obediente y no faltarle al respeto nunca más, pero no me deje se lo suplicooooo – se arrodillo y se abraso a sus piernas con fuerza. Mu solo lo miro aterrado, pues milo estaba cerca y no quería que este se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-kiki. – le hablo bajo. – Cálmate yo…-de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡ya estás listo mu! – grito milo entrando por la puerta, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa, que se le borro al ver a kiki llorando abrasado a las piernas de mu mientras este sostenía unas maletas.

\- ¿para qué es eso? – le pregunto milo a mu, señalando las maletas que sostenía.

Este las tiro lejos al verse descubierto.-no…n o es nada. – respondió algo nervioso.

\- ¡mi maestro se va, nos deja! – grito kiki llorando, milo volteo a verle incrédulo

\- no, para nada kiki, solo exageras las cosas. – mu solo buscaba la manera de salir de esa bochornosa situación. – solo me quería deshacer de esas maletas viejas. -

\- ¿entonces no se ira? – pregunto kiki alzando la mirada hacia su maestro, mu agobiado y resignado asintió levemente con la cabeza, entonces kiki se puso en pie y dio un salto de alegría. –¡yupi!

\- bueno mu ya vámonos. –hablo milo tomándolo de una mano, mu estaba por refutar, pero sabía que sin importar lo que dijera milo lo arrastraría hasta la dichosa feria a como diera lugar.

Entonces se puso a buscar alguna solución o salvación.

\- ¡kiki! pensó mientras se detenía en seco y volteaba a ver a su pequeño aprendiz.

-espera milo. – Mu agarro a su aprendiz de la mano.- vamos con kiki, -tanto milo como kiki lo miraron con caras desencajadas.

-él me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ir a la feria, así que yo creo que no es justo que solo yo me la esté pasando chévere. Mi alumno también tiene derecho a divertirse y gozar.–kiki lo miro incrédulo.

\- pero maestro, si usted mismo dijo que solo me limitara a trabajar, hasta me había prohibido ir a esa feria.-kiki lo miro a los ojos mu solo respiro hondo.

-vamos kiki, hoy solo te limitaras a divertirte, como todo niño de tu edad. – le revoloteo los cabellos descuidadamente, ante la atenta mirada de milo.

-pero maestro, usted…-

\- basta kiki.- le hablo telepáticamente. - vendrás con migo y no te apartaras de mi ni un momento,–

\- que gano yo…- respondió kiki de la misma manera, mu lo miro sorprendido, se supone que kiki debía de obedecerlo pues él era su maestro, pero como kiki era un niño taaan precoz.

\- te comprare todo lo que quieras.-respondió, sin otra alternativa, entonces kiki puso una cara de suma felicidad, jamás esperaba negociar algo como eso con su maestro.

-¡bien! La feria siiii.- grito kiki feliz y encaminando a milo y a mu hacia la salida. Milo se veía todo frustrado, su plan de salir de paseo solo con mu había fracasado.

-tenía que salir el niño – refunfuño, si kiki se interponía en su camino ya no iba a poder acercarse a mu como quería.-rayos…-

Y ahí iban los tres, rumbo a la dichosa feria.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de una presencia, que observaba todo atento mientras lo seguía muy de cerca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE VIRGO

Aioria salió hecho un rayo del templo de virgo y rápidamente comenzó a tapar la salida con todos los escombros que encontró, para impedir que Shaka saliera tras él. Sabía que eso no lo detendría, pero para ese entonces le daba igual, Shaka estaba como loco y necesitaba resguardarse de el a como dé lugar, claro, eso si quería mantener su integridad física.

-esto está mal, esto está muy mal. – dijo intentando normalizar su respiración, para luego correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia el templo de su hermano.

-Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas, he leoncito. – dijo para sí mismo Shaka, sonriendo con una mirada lasciva, algo jamás visto en él. – bien, juguemos. – solo hiso falta que levantara su dedo índice para que los escombros, que Aioria puso de tranca, salieran volando.

-¡SHIVA, AGORA! – grito de pronto.

-si maestro. – tan pronto escucharon el grito de su maestro, ambos aprendices aparecieron como por arte de magia ante él, arrodillados, mostrándole un infinito respeto.

\- quiero que limpien este desastre y se encarguen de restaurar el templo. –ordeno serio y en tono duro.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos asombrados al encontrarse con el sexto templo totalmente en ruinas.

-¿maestro, que fue lo que paso? – inquirió Ágora anonadado.

-eso no importa. – respondió Shaka, restándole importancia.

-ahora, limpien este lugar - ordeno. – odio el desorden. –

\- sí. - Ambos caballero asintieron he hicieron una leve reverencia. Mientras Shaka se dirigía hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de sus aprendices.

-¿maestro a dónde va? – se atrevió a preguntar Shiva. Shaka solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-voy de casería. – respondió, ambos caballero parpadearon perplejos y confundidos ante el extraño comportamiento de su maestro.

Shaka solo subía las gradas hacia el séptimo templo a paso seguro.

–…si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va hacia la montaña…. –

Ambos caballeros se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero decidieron acatar la orden de su maestre lo más rápido posible poniendo manos a la obra, sabían que debían de cumplir con la orden de su maestro, eso, si no querían ser duramente castigados.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

Aioros permanecía sentado, con pluma en mano, muy concentrado en lo que escribía.

-¡Listo! – exclamo, poniéndose en pie, en tanto admiraba su obra de arte. – creo que con 200 serán suficientes. – dijo para luego caminar hacia la salida de su templo.

-¿ya amaneció? – abrió los ojos con pesar, claro el estar a la luz de las velas casi toda la noche escribiendo por horas, desgastaba a cualquiera.

-hammm me alegra haber terminado. – sonrió levemente, dando un bostezo para luego estirar su músculos y así echar un poco la atención que se concentraba en su cuello.

\- SIP, este día será genial. – Aioros mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que vio a su querido hermano acercarse a su templo a toda velocidad.

-¡HERMANOOOOO! – Aioria se acercó a Aioros para abrasarlo fuertemente, Aioros solo lo miro intrigado por su comportamiento.

-ti…ti tienes que ayudar me. – Aioria temblaba sin control al igual que los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

-¿pero qué te pasa Aioria? – Aioros aparto un poco a su hermano para mirarlo de frente. – ¿por quéestás tan nervioso y asustado? -le miro a los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano lleno de terror.

\- No me digas que volviste a tener la misma pesadilla en donde un tal Fredy trata de matarte. – negó con la cabeza. - ya te dije miles de veces que esa era solo una peli…

-¡NO! – le interrumpió a Aioros abruptamente, separándose de él por completo. – nada de eso, esto es algo mucho peor. – Aioros solo lo miraba sin entender nada.

-¿qué paso entonces?-

-sha…shaka. – logro decir apenas, Aioros solo hecho un hondo suspiro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¿qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez?- pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿yo?- Aioria se vio ofendido, pues Aioros parecía confiar más en Shaka que en él.

-vamos Aioria, tu siempre estas molestándolo. -

-él fue el que me ataco. – soltó Aioria alterado. - Solo…solo mira como me dejo. – entonces Aioros miro a su hermanito de pies a cabeza. Enarco una ceja al ver los moretones y los rasguños que Aioria tenía en su cuerpo sin mencionar que la parte inferior de su vestimenta estaba toda desgarrada.

-bueno… algo muy malo le has de haber hecho como para que se pusiera así de… violento. –

-¡yo no hice nada! – replico molesto, en tanto Aioros lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿a no?- pregunto incrédulo y sin dejar de mirarlo, conocía muy bien a su hermano, más de lo que él creía.

Aioria solo desvió su mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-bueno…si lo provoque un poco. –admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Aioros solo negaba con la cabeza.

-pero es que él…-

-ya basta Aioria, no sé porque te empeñas en fastidiar a Shaka, la verdad, a veces creo que disfrutas demasiado el molestarlo y provocarlo.-

-¿qué yo lo molesto y lo provoco?- Aioria se señaló indignado. –pero si él es el único que me provoca y me exaspera, si solo no fuera tan petulante y presumido…-

-como sea, ahora tú, tienes que disculparte con Shaka. –

-¡¿yo?!-Aioria no lo podía creer, quería la ayuda de su hermano pero al parecer este estaba de parte de Shaka.

-así es, tienes que disculparte y afrontar la consecuencia de tus actos como un verdadero hombre.- sentencio serio Aioros.

-pero…-Aioria no podía creer lo que su hermano le decía. -tu eres mi hermano ! **Mío**!, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado no del de Shaka. – dijo molesto e indignado.

-esto lo hago por tu bien, tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás sin importar que te agraden o no. –acoto Aioros sereno. – Hermano, entiende, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. –

-¡lo mejor! – Aioria grito histérico, eso no lo podía creer. – Shaka va a….-

\- no te preocupes Aioria, no estoy molesto. – hablo Shaka de repente detrás de el, tan cerca suyo que le dio un respingón de punta a punta al sentir su aliento en su nuca.

-¡Shaka!- exclamo Aioros, sin percibir lo pálido que se puso Aioria. - justo estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Aioros sonriendo. Aioria solo corrió como niño chiquillo para resguardarse a espaldas de su hermano.

-¿Aioria, que crees que haces? – Aioros miraba a su hermano muy confundido.

-no te acerques Shaka, te lo advierto, yo se defenderme y no…

-Aioria, yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre ambos. – Shaka sonaba sereno como siempre aparentaba, mientras, poco a poco, se acercaba a Aioria, este solo se resguardo más tras Aioros.

-quiero que el pasado quede atrás y que volvamos a empezar de nuevo. – tanto Aioria como Aioros lo miraron sorprendido por sus palabras.

-ves Aioria, Shaka solo quiere hacer las paces. –intervino Aioros mirándolo por sobre los hombros, Aioria solo negaba con la cabeza. - , vamos, dense la mano en señal de amistad. - Aioros empujo a su hermano para ponerlo en frente de Shaka, quien ya tenía la mano extendida.

-pero…- Aioria solo temblaba descontrolado.

-hazlo. – ordeno Aioros serio, Aioria trago en seco estaba por sostener la mano de Shaka, pero de solo recordar lo que Shaka le hiso, como lo toco, se le subió toda la sangre a la cara y un repentino miedo se hiso presente haciendo que se acobardara y retrocediera lentamente.

-no…no puedo. – entonces corrió de bajada a toda velocidad hacia su templo.

-¡Aioria! – lo llamo Aioros, mas Aioria solo apuro el paso sin prestarle atención.

-discúlpalo Shaka, -Aioros hablaba muy decepcionado por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de su hermano menor.

-Creo que esta en esa edad donde todo les va…- antes de que Aioros terminara su frase, Shaka ya iba de bajada a toda máquina para ir tras Aioria.

Aioros miro la escena perplejo.-estos muchachos, no piensan madurar nunca.- nuevamente negó con la cabeza mientras posaba ambas manos en su cintura.

Alzo la vista al cielo y hecho un hondo suspiro. – Si no tuviera cosas por hacer… - se dirigió dentro de su templo para ir en busca de lo que necesitaba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TEMPLO DE PISCIS.

Afrodita apenas despertaba, durmió toda la noche como angelito o mejor dicho un oso.

Estiro sus músculosen tanto echaba un muchas ganas aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo para ponerse en pie, si, las mañanas nunca le sentaban bien.

Lo primero que siempre hacia cada mañana era lavarse el rostro y peinar su bello y perfecto cabello meticulosamente repasándolo con el peine una y otra vez.

Así que se levantó para dirigirse al baño. camino un par de pasos,hasta que tropezó con algo.

-¡auch! – exclamo ante el dolor en su tobillo tras chocar con una mesita que no recordaba que estuviera ahí, trastabillo un poco pero siguió su camino, ignorando por completo el estado en el que se encontraba su recamara.

Entro a su baño, cogió el jabón con una mano mientras con la otraabríael grifo. Sentir el agua fría sobre su rostro, lo hiso despertar y apartar el sueñopor és de asegurarse de haber lavado bien su rostro,tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse.Y fue entonces que abrió los ojos para verse al espejo.

Los ojos casi se le salen de sus orbes, al ver lo que su reflejo mostraba.

–¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

El grito que emitió afrodita, se escuchó en todo el santuario, despertando a alguno de sus compañeros. Sobre todo a dos personas que se estremecieron al oír ese grito desgarrador. En sus caras solo se podía apreciar el terror y pánico. Afrodita ya había despertado y se habría encontrado con la peor de los panoramas, tragaron en seco eso no se veía nada bien para ninguno de los dos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Saga ya llevaba casi media hora esperando a que apareciera el arquero, no le gustaba si vería a Aioros no le importaba estar ahí toda mañana.

-¡SAGA! – grito Aioros mientras se acercaba a él corriendo.

-pe…perdona la demora, pero…pero se me paso la hora. – dijo intentando relajar su respiración, saga solo le sonreía.

-descuida.- le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de Aioros.

-bien, entonces vamos. – le tomo de la mano para guiarlo nuevamente hacia el pueblo.

-¿que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – le pregunto saga algo temeroso por la respuesta, Aioros solo amplio su sonrisa.

-hoy vamos a hacer algo de…servicio ciudadano y al mismo tiempo algo de concientización. –

-¿concientización?- saga no entendía nada, Aioros a veces Salía con palabras tan "extrañas".

\- primero, vamos a limpiar este lugar. – de repente Aioros saco dos enormes bolsas negras, junto con dos escobas, saga mantenía la boca abierta.

-¿hablas en serio?-

\- claro, tu limpias la parte norte;en tanto yo limpio la parte sur.– le dijo Aioros entregándole una bolsa y una escoba a saga.

Saga solo miraba las cosas que tenía entre sus manos incrédulo, eso nunca lo había hecho, hacerle de barrendero, como para que o que.

-Aioros, estas seguro de…-

-saga, el ser caballero, no solo consiste en proteger a toda la tierra, sino también a mantenerla limpia y saludable para las personas. –

Saga no lo podía creer.-pero…

-nos vemos, luego. – le dijo Aioros guiñándole un ojo antes de tomar otro camino, saga solo parpadeabaatónito.

Poso sus manos en la frente para luego fijar su vista en el suelo. Jamásse había percatado de lo sucio que estaba ese lugar.

-maldita sea…- no le quedómás que resignarse, lastimosamente no podía usar sus poderes para hacer que otro hiciera su trabajo, Aioros lo notaria.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS….**

Aioros regreso con la bolsa repleta de basura, al mismo lugar donde había dejado a saga.

-saga. – lo llamo al verlo sentado en una banca descansando, traía la cara sucia al igual que la ropa, pero el lugar estaba limpio.

-bien hecho saga, ves que no fue tan difícil.- Aioros se acomodó a su lado, saga solo asentia sin muchas ganas.

-bueno, ya vámonos al santuario que quiero darme una ducha. – dijo saga cansadoponiéndose en pie, pero Aioros lo detuvo.

-espera saga.- se puso en pie al igual que saga.- aún nos falta algo.-

-¿qué? – saga lo miro impaciente odiaba sentirse sucio.

-te dije que hoy haríamos servicio social y también concientización. –

De la nada,Aioros saco un montón de papeles, eran como folletos, que decían: la basura mata, cambia tu conducta, no seas un puerco y deja la basura en su lugar, y cosas así.

-Me la pase toda la noche haciendo estos afiches, pero valió la pena, si con esto logramos generar algo de concientización. – decía Aioros contento y muy entusiasmado.

-ten. – Aioros le tenido la mitad de los papeles a saga. Este solo miraba todo con un tic en el ojo.

-vamos a repartirlos. – Aioros lo empujo para que se moviera pues seguía estático y pasmado.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS….**

-lo ves saga, terminamos muy rápido.-le decía Aioros a saga, este solo mantenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-bueno, por lo menos ya terminamos. A menos que tengas otra magnífica idea en mente? –saga hablaba algo molesto, Aioros se pasaba de la raya, no comprendía su interés por ayudar ni ser servicial.

-no, eso es todo por hoy.- le respondióAioros. Saga hecho un suspiro, relajándose.

-bien entonces vámonos. – esta por dar un paso hacia el santuario, más la mano de Aioros lo detuvo.

– saga…- lo llamo, este volteo a verle.

-dime. –

-Gracia por hacer esto…digo, todos piensan que yo soy muy exagerado con algunas cosas, incluso mi hermano pone mil escusas para no acompañarme a hacer este tipo de cosas, dice que solo pierdo el tiempo pero tu…de alguna manera me apoyas… …- le sonrió con esa candidez que solo el poseía. - me alegra mucho que hayas decidido cambiar y acompañarme, en verdad, jamás me imagine que tu…en fin, gracias por todo. – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de él, saga solo sonrió algo ruborizado.

-yo soy quien te tiene que agradecerte, después de todo, tu perdonaste todas las barbaridades que de hice, las humillaciones por las que te hice pasar cuando éramos más jóvenes, las acusaciones falsas, el haberte mandado a matar por…-callo, al ver la cara de molesta de Aioros. –bueno tú ya sabes. – le sonrió algo apenado.

-sí, todo está bien, -ambos estaban por iniciar su camino hacia el saltuario.

\- mejor vámonos antes de que…-

-¡pero mira nada más!- lo interrumpió Aioros.

-esto es increíble, no lo vi venir. – hablo posando ambas manos en su cintura y echando un hondo suspiro.

-creo que la concientización no fue muy eficiente jejeje. – dijo volteando la mirada hacia las calles aledañas.

Saga abrió los ojos incrédulo ante lo que veía. Todos los volantes que habían repartido, estaban desparramados por el suelo, el que hace poco habían limpiado.

-que rayos….estos aldeanos son unos marranos.- saga estaba muy furioso, hubiera destruido ese pequeño pueblo con mujeres y niños incluidos de no ser porqueAioros lo detuvo.

-calmado saga. – poso una mano en su hombro. - sí,sé que esto es muy desalentador, pero aún hay algo que podemos hacer. – saga lo miro incrédulo.

-¿qué?-

-simplemente témenos que recoger todos los volantes que desecharon los aldeanos y volvelos a repartir, los volvemos a recoger y luego los volvemos a repartir, así, hasta que haya quedado claro nuestro punto de vista. – saga solo empalideció, Aioros parecía no bromear.

-bien, empecemos por…-antes de que Aioros dijera algo más, Saga cayo pesadamente al suelo desmayado preso de la impresión y el agotamiento.

-¿saga?- Aioros se acercó a él, intentando despertarlo, pero saga seguía inconsciente.

-y ahora quien me va a ayudar.- hecho un suspiro, para luego fijar su vista en el cuerpo inerte de saga.

A Aioros no le quedó otra más que llevarlo a su templo para que descansara, ya luego retomarían su tarea de la limpieza.

TEMPLO DE GEMINIS

Saga permanecía desparramado en su sofá.Todo su cuerpo le dolía y la espalda lo estaba matando. La verdad no sabía porque soportaba y aguantaba las ideas de Aioros, o más bien a Aioros, si el antes lo odiaba a muerte; sin embargo, ahora parecía sentir un infinito afecto hacia él algo tan inexplicable y confuso que lo aterraba y lo hacía feliz al mismo tiempo.

Si, seguiría con todo ese rollo de ayudar a los demás,ser más consiente, sin importas cuan desgastante, humillante y extraño le resulte, si, lo haría, incluso sería capaz de ira a la luna de ida y vuelta si es que Aioros se lo pidiera, lo haría con todo gusto, solo por él.

Dejo salir un suspiro, en tanto pensaba en Aioros,mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces, Kanon se apareció en el templo parecía aterrado, estaba todo sudado y respiraba de manera agitada.

Saga lo miro de reojo. -¿En dónde te metiste…. Ya es hora del almuerzo, quien crees que me va a alimentar?– le preguntó al verle, pero Kanon solo se abalanzo hacia su hermano temblando.

-he tranquilo, tranquilo que me arrugas la camisa. – Kanon se separa de él, algo molesto.

\- bueno, bueno, a ver qué le pasa Esta vez mi pequeño e inofensivo hermanito. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- deja el sarcasmo que lo que me pasa es muuuuuuy serio. – Kanon parecía muy alterado y angustiado.

-lo dudo, pero haber, suelta el rollo, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto saga desganado.

-es….es Aldebarán! creo que se comió algo que le hiso muy mal y ahora me acosa como demente, no me deja en paz, me sigue a donde vaya, cada que volteo, lo veo, está detrás de mí. - se agarró de los cabellos.

\- ya lo mande a la fregada muchas veces pero él no hace caso, dice que solo quiere mi perdón y estar a mi lado, incluso ahora, hasta le dio por llamarme hermoso! **Te lo puedes creer!** no digo que yo no sea un adonis, pero no tolero que él me lo diga es muy raro, perturbador y extraño.- hablaba Kanon nervioso mirando a los alrededores. Saga, solo lo miraba incrédulo.

-vamos, Kanon, no exageres tanto. De seguro le robaste dinero de nuevo y ahora te las quiere cobrar, nada más. – Kanon lo miro ofendido.

-así que no me crees, está bueno, entonces no te cocino nada, además si llego a hacer algo de seguro ese toro viene y…- de repente Kanon escucho unos pasos acercándose. – nooo, debe de ser el. – corrió alejándose hacia el templo de cáncer. - ¡dile que no estoy o que me morí, lo que sea! - ¡haaay que desgracia! – -Grito antes de salir del templo dejando a saga con la boca abierta.

\- pero que exagerado. - Dijo saga bebiendo una soda, pero la escupió toda al ver a Aldebarán en la entrada con un enorme pastel en la mano que decía: " ** _perdóname Kanon_** ". -

-¡Kanon!- grito preocupado Aldebarán, mirando a los alrededores buscándolo con la mirada. En cuando vio a saga se acercó a él, este lo miro desconfiado.

-yo no soy Kanon. – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de alde.

-lo sé, Kanon tiene los ojos más brillantes, el pelo más sedoso, la piel más suave, además de unos bonitos…

-ejem…- saga hiso una mueca de molestia ante sus palabras, alde solo le sonrió algo apenado.

-perdona saga, no quería ofenderte, pero Kanon es especial para mí…- dijo echando un hondo suspiro, saga solo lo miraba de arriba abajo, incrédulo.

-sí, ya lo creo…- entonces enfoco su vista en el enorme pastel de chocolate, el cual por cierto, no se veía nada mal.

-sabes dónde está tu hermano, mira que hice este pastel para él y quiero dárselo a modo de disculpas, pero cava vez que lo veo, el escapa, creo que desconfía de mí yo…yo necesito que me perdone. – hablaba afligido alde, en tanto saga solo miraba el pastel, se le hiso muy atrayente.

-y…porque no me lo dejas a mí, digo, yo puedo dárselo en cuanto lo vea. – saga se ofreció pero sus intenciones no eran entregarle el pastel a su hermano precisamente.

-harías eso por mi…- Aldebarán solo lo miro alegre.

-claro. – saga asintió mientras estiraba las manos para quitarle el pastel a Aldebarán, la verdad tenia hambre y diría lo que fuera por comérselo.

-ha, si solo Kanon fuera como tu…- saga lo miro aterrado.

-¿qué? acaso no nos parecemos como dos gotas de agua. –

-no me refería a eso sino…-

-ya ya déjalo así…mejor vete que no me dejas comer…digo….vete, te aseguro que yo le entrego el pastel a Kanon. – dijo saga, mientras empujaba a Aldebarán a fuera del templo, para que así lo dejara solo con el pastel.

-oye saga, -volvió Aldebarán la mirada atrás, saga ya tenía un pedazo de pastel en la boca y casi se atraganta por la intromisión.

-di…dime. – trago el pedazo con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la boca disimuladamente.

-tú conoces muy bien a Kanon, ya que es tu hermano, podrías darme algún concejo para que yo le agrade. – saga solo parpadeo perplejo mientras se ponía a pensar.

-no lo sé…- dijo cruzándose de brazos, no entendía a que se refería Aldebarán con "agradarle más" pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-tal vez si te tiñes el pelo de otro color…-

-qué color. – pregunto alde ilusionado.

\- a él le gusta el color plomo, - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. - además los tatuajes le llaman muuuucho la atención….

-¿y, que más?-

\- bueno…uno que otro pircing en en…en las orejas y en la boca, créeme a él le gustan esas cosas y te podría más atención, si tú tienes esas cosas. Kanon no despegaría la vista de ti. – Aldebarán tenía una mirada deslumbrante, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de llamar la atención del gemelo.

-a una cosa más.- dijo saga ante la mirada atenta y expectante de alde. – no te rindas. – sonrió de lado. – lucha por lo que quieres hasta el fin. – lo miro fijamente intentando sonar serio.

-gracias saga, en verdad.- estrecho su mano con fuerza. – muchas gracias. Es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo. – decía alde deslumbrante sin dejar de apretar la mano de saga.

-si si Aldebarán. - hiso que soltase su mano, ya que alde apretada muy fuerte. – tú tienes toooodo mi apoyo. –

Alde afirmo feliz, en tanto se iba rumbo hacia su templo.

-jajaja. –al haber desaparecido alde, del tercer templo, Saga comenzó a reír a carcajadas, claro que meter a su hermano en un enorme lio era lo mejor.

– vaya hermanito hasta que das una jajajaja. –saga reía sin control mientras devoraba el enorme pastel sin recato. Tanto así que por poco y se vuelve a atragantar con otro pedazo de pastel.

-que bueno esta…-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya en el santuario, Athena se adentró a su recamara para descansar de tan agotadora visita al olimpo.

-bueno… -se sentó en su creo que pase nada malo. – trato de convencerse de aquello. – digo…solo…solo están enamorados, eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser los fieles y leales caballeros que son. – esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un hondo suspiro. – si… no va a pasar nada malo, ellos ante todo son caballeros. - Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse, pero las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Shion con un par de maletas en ambas manos.

-¿y esas maletas? – pregunto Athena muy desconcertada.

-viene a decirle que me voy.- dijo Shion como si nada.

-¡QUE!- Athena se puso en pie, impactada por la noticia. – como que te vas, si tú eres el patriarca,

-vera, lo estuve pensando y siempre ya no quiero ser patriarca, así que usted se queda sola, si quiere puede nombrar a otro caballero como mi sucesor, pero le advierto que ese será su problema.-

-pe…pero Shion, tú no puedes hacerme esto. Tú eres mi más leal caballero, mi mano derecha, el que me traer café caliente todas las mañana. No puedes irte así como así. - -

-lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión, además no me voy solo. El caballero de Libra me acompaña.

-¿Doko?-

-así es, ambos tomaremos una merecidas vacaciones, yo y él nos relajaremos y la pasaremos como nunca, juntos en la playa, a la luz del atardecer… – Shion hablaba tan ilusionado y emocionado que por un momento olvido que se estaba dirigiendo a su diosa.

-pero Shion, tu jamás antes habías dicho algo así, es más, tu dijiste que el ser patriarca era tu misión en la vida lo más importante y…

-las personas cambian, además ya es hora de que empiece a hacer su trabajo, yo ya me voy. – entonces Shion tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón, donde doko lo esperaba muy impaciente, Athena intento detenerlo.

-y si se le ofrece algo no mas pregúntele a mu, descuide, él es responsable y sabrá que hacer, por algo es mi discípulo, con permiso y hasta nunca. – termino diciendo shion cerrando la puerta de tras de él.

Athena se quedó boca abierta, eso no podía ser posible, Shion, el más responsable, el más leal se había lárgalo sin importarle nada. Trago grueso, si así era como estaba el más maduro y sensato de sus caballeros no quería ni imaginarse como estaría el resto.

-esto no me gusta. – volvió a sentarse temerosa. – No me gusta nada…. –

Le invadió el temor y sobre todo el terror, los otros 7 caballeros restantes, los que no habían sido flechados, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que algo "extraño" pasaba con sus camaradas y entonces…entonces buscarían culpables y la encontrarían a ella.

-Creo…creo que este lugar ya no es seguro. –dijo con el rostro pálido y temerosa de lo que se vendría.

 **¡! Continuaráaaaaa!**


	8. LA FERIA DEL DESASTRE

!Hola!

Muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Solo decirles que este cap. esta largo, había tantas cosas que quería ponerle y esa fue una de las razones por las que me tarde tanto en postear este cap. Así que me disculpo si la espera fue laaaarga. Pero bueno, al fin de cuentas espero les guste el cap. Jejeje ¡!ENJOY!

Vaya sorpresas que nos da la vida

En la feria del desastre

 **TEMPLO DE PISCIS**

Afrodita no podía creer lo que veía, su precioso cabello había sido cortado, bueno por lo menos un lado se apreciaba más corto que el otro, pero aun así, la expresión de terror no se apartaba de su rostro. Se tocó el cabello desesperado, queriendo hallar una respuesta pero solo logro desesperarse más.

-no, no, no . – dijo mientras se veía al espejo y se tocaba el pelo incrédulo.

Aprisa y desesperado fue hacia su recamara. Donde otra vez abrió los ojos de par en par.

Su recamara estaba completamente destrozada. Todos sus jarrones rotos, los cuadros en el suelo, la mayoría de los muebles estaban inservibles además de que había rastros de sangre por muchas partes, aunque, ver los mechones de su cabello desparramados por el suelo; fue lo peor.

\- ¡Que rayos fue lo que paso!- grito incrédulo. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo para coger un mechón de su pelo. – ahora si voy a matar al causante de esto. – su voz era dura y su expresión se tornó más sombría.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **EN LA FERIA**

Ahí estaban milo, mu, y en medio de ellos, un pequeño kiki que no dejaba de exasperarlos con su comportamiento y sus peticiones de… maestro quiero ese algodón de azúcar, maestro quiero ir al baño, maestro quiero otro algodón de azúcar, maestro es eso goma de mascar, maestro, maestro yyyy maestro, no paraba de pedir cosas, aunque lo más impresionante, fue ver como mu le compraba y le cumplía todo tipo de caprichos con tan solo pedirlos, como el cargarlo en sus hombros, dis que por que ya estaba cansado, tomarse fotos ridículas con unos personajes infantiles y… cosas así que hacían de ese día un verdadero martirio para ambos caballeros.

-maestro, quiero ese caballo, quiero ese caballo, cómpramelo, cómpramelo siiii. – decía kiki sin dejar de jalar a su maestro de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista de el caballo blanco que daba vueltas y vueltas de arriba abajo.

-no kiki, no te puedo comprar ese caballo. – le dijo serio y molesto. Entones kiki se cruzó de brazos y lo miro enojado.

-¿por qué no puedes, si se supone que para un caballero dorado no hay imposibles. – mu solo respiro agobiado mientras negaba con la cabeza no podía creer lo irrespetuoso e insoportable que se había vuelto su aprendiz.

-en primera, porque ese no es un caballo de verdad, solo es un objeto en forma de caballo parte de ese carrusel, en segunda, dudo mucho que el dueño lo venda ya que es un instrumento importante, en tercera no le veo la utilidad que puedas darle a esa cosa y en cuarta ¡NO TENGO MAS DINERO! - grito mostrándole sus bolsillos vacíos.

\- así que te olvidas de ese caballo y de todo lo demás. – mu se puso firme y autoritario, ya había llegado a su límite y no toleraría más indisciplina por parte de SU APRENDIZ; volvería a hacerse respetar. Así que tomo a kiki de la mano. – es más, ahora mismo volvemos al santuario y terminas de hacer las tareas que tenías pendiente por todo el año- -

-no, no, espera mu.- milo se interpuso en su camino. - si todavía no hemos hecho nada divertido. – milo hablaba alterado, si se la habían pasado todo el día cumpliendo con los caprichos de kiki y no le había dado tiempo para estar a solas con mu, ni de hacerle la proposición que tenía planeado, una muy loca por cierto.

-lo siento milo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. – dijo serio, ya sin importarle ser amable ni considerado. Pero milo se caracterizaba precisamente por ser terco y hacer lo que fuera con tal conseguir lo que quería.

-vamos mu, te la pasas todo el día encerrado en tu templo, ya ni siquiera sales de picnic con nosotros, -dijo serio y mirándolo a los ojos. - te estas volviendo más ermitaño que Shaka y eso ya es decir mucho.-

-si maestro, mire relájese y diviértase por lo menos una vez en su vida. – acoto kiki, claro que solo lo hacía para salvarse del castigo que sabía recibiría ni bien llegaran al santuario.

-yo…-

-vamos mu. – milo lo agarro de un brazo y por nada del mundo lo soltaría. – Relájate y diviértete.- le hablo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo los invite, así que de ahora en adelante yo pago todo. – acoto feliz.

Mu solo respiro agobiado, sabía que milo no lo dejaría ir.

-bien. –dijo resignado dejándose llevar por milo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a su aprendiz quien solo le sonrió nervioso.

Mientras una sombra caminada tras de ellos observando todo lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo, atento a todo lo que milo hacia y decía.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aioria iba corriendo como loco mientras empujando a cuanta persona se le interpusiera su camino, sin importarle que fueran niños, señoras y hasta ancianitos, no, el solo quería huir lo más lejos posible. No sabía a dónde iba, lo importante era esconderse de Shaka, que lo andaba siguiendo toda la mañana.

-tengo que esconderme…- hablo apenas recuperando el aliento, miro a los alrededores en busca de un posible refugio. Hasta que fijo su felina mirada en una atracción, o bueno, algo parecido a una.

-la mansión del horror" – leyó enarcando una ceja. -creo que este lugar es perfecto. - .- dijo seguro, mientras ingresaba a ese túnel oscuro y lúgubre.- nunca me encontrara aquí.-

-"El recorrido va a comenzar, por favor le rogamos permanecer en sus asientos y no moverse hasta que el carro se detenga. –se escuchó la voz del anfitrión, aunque todo estaba oscuro. – "Le aseguramos que tendrá una experiencia única"

Miro a su alrededor, y al parecer solo estaba el. Relajado, se acomodó en su asiento mientras unos fierros, a modo de cinturón lo rodeaban por su "seguridad".

Sintió como el carro avanzaba lentamente. El recorrido apenas comenzaba….la verdad él era ese tipo de personas que no solía asustarse con facilidad pero a veces la vida te da sorpresas, o no?

-estos muñecos son taaan falsos. –dijo con sorna mientras miraba un muñeco, el personaje de terror "Jasón", quien sostenía un cuchillo de manera intimidante mientras se escuchaba su típica cancioncita de fondo.

– creo…que ese muñeco es, chuqui…-hablo mirando al muñequito atento. - agh se ve horrible.-

Miraba atento a todas partes mientras unos gritos de mujer se escuchaban de fondo luego un canto de niños muy triste.- ja…la casa de cáncer da más miedo, Es más, Esa sí sería una buena atracción. – sonrió ante su comentario. –Bueno… - poso sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras cerraba los ojos. - por lo menos a este lugar Shaka no va a entrar. -

-yo no estaría tan seguro. – al oír esa voz, Aioria abrió los ojos en grande, para luego girar su vista lentamente hacia su derecha, y ahí estaba Shaka sentado a su lado. Abrió los ojos de par en par antes de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – el grito que emitió se escuchó en todas partes, haciendo que muchos comenzaran a interesarse en tal atracción, creyendo que ahí si se iban a llevar una experiencia "única".

 **TEMPLO DE GEMINIS**

-¿ya vas a salir saga? – preguntaba algo impaciente Aioros del otro lado de la puerta, claro, como saga ya llevaba metido más de media hora en cerrado en el baño.

-siiiiii.- se escuchó desde adentro, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría en grande dejando ver a un saga; desgastado y desganado.

-en realidad no puedo creer que tu solito te hayas comido todo ese pastel- - hablaba asombrado Aioros mientras veía la enorme bandeja complemente vacía.

-y que quería que hiciera, que se la diera a Kanon, con lo sangrón que es no me convida nada. – Hablo saga molesto mientras se secaba el rostro.- yo creo que ese mendigo toro le puso algo al pastel, - se puso pensativo. – con razón mi copia andaba alerta…pero nada más deja que lo vea y me las va a pagar. -

-bueno…dejando eso de lado, ya es hora, tenemos que irnos. – Aioros tomo la mano de saga para jalarlo hacia la salida.

-¿irnos, A dónde? – saga tenía la cara desencajada, pues tenía planeado descansar luego de taaaaan extenuante trabajo que realizaron en la mañana, con lo de la concientización y la limpieza.

\- ya lo veras, te vas a divertir mucho. – le hablo Aioros sin dejar de jalarlo mientras caminaba rápido y entusiasmado.

 **EN LA FERIA….**

-vaya, ¿hace cuánto que esta feria aquí? – pregunto Aioros, sin dejar de mirar maravillado y curioso a su alrededor.

-no lo sé, cuando yo era patriarca no había este tipo de cosas tan raras. – dijo saga mirando a su alrededor.

-me gusta.- hablo Aioros sonriente. – ya que vamos de camino al orfanato, sería bueno llevarles algo a los niños, ¿no te parece? – saga enarco una ceja, cuando fue que decidieron ir al orfanato.

-claro. – respondió resignado

-¡mira eso! – Aioros corrió hacia una tienda, a saga no le quedó otra más que seguirle los pasos.

\- ¿una pitonisa? – Aioros miraba anonadado su letrero adornado por las doce constelaciones del zodiaco.- son los doce signos … "dinero, amor, trabajo, te decimos todo lo que te interesa saber, ¿la suerte esta de tu lado?- Aioros leía el letrero en grande que había en la tienda.

- _pasen, apuestos caballeros, los estaba esperando_. – se escuchó la lúgubre voz de una anciana mujer que los llamaba de adentro de la tienda.

-oíste eso saga, nos estaban esperando. – lo miro de reojo Aioros, antes de ingresar a la tienda.

-esto no me gusta. – dijo saga antes de ingresar también.

-tomen asiento. – Aioros le sonrió a la mujer antes de tomar asiento, saga solo miraba serio todo a su alrededor.

-díganme caballeros, ¿desean conocer su futuro?-

-¿el futuro? – Dijo Aioros curioso.- ¿acaso usted puede predecir el futuro?

-claro, dame tu mano. – Aioros feliz, le tendió la mano izquierda.

-aquí veo la imagen de una mujer.- Aioros miraba la palma de su mano asombrado.-¿ Enserio? ¿Qué más?-

-esta mujer llego a tu vida de manera inesperada y la cambio por completo. – prosiguió, sin dejar de mirar la palma de Aioros.

\- ¿acaso se refiere a mi diosa Athena?- Aioros miro a la mujer asombrado.

-exacto muchachito, esta mujer tiene un poder muy grande y además ejerce una gran influencia en ti. –

-sí, es Athena.- acoto Aioros. - Es increíble, pero siga, siga. –

-esta mujer que te mencione, trajo a tu vida una flecha, la flecha del amor. – Aioros miro a la mujer extrañado y confundido. – ¿el amor?

-sí, amor, pero tienes que cuidarte, ya que este amor es problemático y lleno de confusiones. – saga miraba extrañado y confundido todo eso, mientras Aioros parecía preocupado.

-y…y que debo hacer, me consigo una pata de conejo, llevo un collar de ajos, traigo una pistola con balas de plata, me baño todos los días, ¿qué?-pregunto algo desesperado.

-ten. – la señora le tendió un frasquito, que contenía un perfume. – Ponte eso todas la mañana y entonces estarás a salvo, esa esencia te ayudara.- dijo la mujer seria, Aioros solo miraba extrañado el frasco que le dio la mujer.- Apartaras al ente maligno y problemático que amenaza con destruir tu vida. –

-¡ya fue suficiente!- entonces saga se puso en pie algo molesto.- vamos Aioros, solo los ingenuos creen en estas cosas. –le quito el frasco. Ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

-saga, no llames a la señora mentirosa. –Aioros también se puso en pie para tratar de calmarlo. -de seguro ella sabe algo y quiere ayudarme. -

-por favor Aioros, no seas ingenuo. Todo lo que te dijo es mentira, que va a saber esta mujer del futuro y del amor. – saga miro a los ojos a la anciana, esta solo permanecía pasible.

-Pero saga…-

-pero nada, - lo callo. - tome señora, mi amigo no necesita de esta porquería. – saga le tendió el frasco a la señora antes de llevarse a Aioros de una mano. La mujer solo se limitó a ver a saga detenidamente.

-saga, eso no fue nada cortés ni amable – dijo Aioros algo enfadado.

-hay Aioros, solo a ti te pueden tomar el pelo de esa manera. – dijo saga sin dejar de agarrarlo de la mano con fuerza.

-pues a mí me pareció cierto, si no, como sabía de Athena y…-

-pura coincidencia, pero ya dejemos eso de lado quieres.- dijo serio saga. Por alguna razón le molesto demasiado que esa mujer le dijera todo eso a Aioros, además de que el frasquito le trajo muy mala espina.

Aioros solo se limitó a mirar la palma de su mano izquierda. – coincidencia…-

-así es, hay que ser más atentos Aioros, no es por malo, pero tienes que ser más vivo y astuto así como yo. Mira que a mí nadie me toma el pelo. – hablo seguro saga, Aioros solo mantenía la mirada baja.

-¡ _Pasen, pasen y prueben su suerte, adivinen donde termina la bolita, así es caballeros y solo adivinen donde está la bolita y ganan 100 pesos al contado_! –

-¡dinero fácil! – saga rápidamente se acercó al montón de gente hasta tener al señor que gritaba en frente de él.

-vaya señor, usted parece muy inteligente, no quiere probar su suerte? –le dijo el señor con unas sonrisa muy insinuante.

-yo no creo en la suerte, pero si en mis aptitudes. – le respondió saga altivo.

-bien, entonces probemos sus aptitudes.- entonces el señor le mostro una bolita roja para luego ocultarla y "ponerla" debajo de un vaso invertido, y revolverla con otras dos restante rápidamente.

-saga no creo que… - trato de intervenir Aioros, mas saga lo ignoro.

-esto es fácil,-hablo saga entusiasmado. - ¡10 pesos a que está aquí! – señalo el vaso del medio, el hombre solo le sonrió ampliamente antes de destapar el vaso Y….

…

-esa estúpida bolita estaba ahí, no sé cómo fue que paso…si yo lo vi claramente. Estaba ahí.– saga maldecía y refunfuñaba luego de perder en ese juego de azar.

-ya, ya saga, lo importante fue que te escapaste con el dinero tan pronto viste que habías perdido. –hablaba Aioros sereno.

-claro, era mi dinero. –se defendió saga. - Si yo te lo dije Aioros, a mí nadie me toma el pelo. –

\- si claro. –dijo Aioros, mientras caminaban hasta que se detuvo al mirar una tienda enorme con peluches de todas las formar y tamaños.

-¡saga Mira eso! – Aioros le señalo a los peluches.- son el perfecto regalo para los niños. – dijo antes de jalar a saga hacia la tienda.

-buenas tardes señor, me vende los peluches. – dijo Aioros feliz, el joven que atendía la tienda, solo miro a Aioros de pies a cabeza.

\- estos peluches no están a la venta. – le respondió el joven mientras masticaba un chicle, Aioros lo miro decepcionado.

– ¿entonces?

-mire señor, por si no lo ha notado, este es un juego. –explicaba el muchacho de mala gana. - si logra darle con la escopeta a esa pila de latas, se lleva un peluche. Así de "fácil". – le hablaba como la si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿darle con la escopeta?- Aioros lo miro extrañado, pues no había entendido muy bien.

– déjamelo a mí Aioros. – le dijo saga antes de pagarle al joven para que le diera un pase.

-tienes 3 oportunidades, si logras tirar todas las latas a la primera se gana un peluche grande y si no…

-ya, ya, solo necesito un tiro para tirar esa pila de latas. – dijo seguro saga, antes de apuntar y apretar el gatillo.

-como fallo el primer tiro, solo le quedan dos tiros más, si le da a una de las latas entones se lleva un pequeño peluche. – el muchacho le mostro un peluche pequeño. Pero saga solo lo ignoro mientras apuntaba y disparaba.

-este es el último intento señor, si pierde, solo se lleva un premio de consuelo. – dio el muchacho mostrándole un pequeño chupete.

-si si ya se.- saga apunto nuevamente ante la mirada atenta de Aioros.

-vamos saga, tu puedes, hazlo por los niños. – le animaba Aioros. Entonces saga disparo nuevamente, pero los géminis no se caracterizan precisamente por tener una prodigiosa puntería, bueno, por lo menos saga no lo hacía.

-¡maldición!- grito saga frustrado, él quería quedar bien ante Aioros pero no lo consiguió.

-bueno…por lo menor lo intentaste.-le consoló Aioros.

-un intento más. – dijo serio saga antes de tirarle las monedas al joven y cargar la escopeta.

 ** _…_** ** _media hora de fallidos intentos después….._**

-¡maldita sea! – saga estaba tan frustrado que tiro la escopeta al suelo, rompiéndola al acto.

-oiga señor tiene que pagar por la escopeta. –

Saga fulmino con la mirada al muchacho. – ¡y con qué rayos voy a apagarte la maldita escopeta si ya te di todo mi dinero!, ¿he? – le dijo saga mirándolo cara a cara de manera intimidante, haciendo que el chico tragase su goma de mascar algo asustado.

-ya cálmate saga, de seguro no es tan fácil como parece,-trato de calmarlo Aioros. - haber déjame intentar a mí. – Aioros saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio al joven, ante la miraba furiosa de saga.

\- veamos…- Aioros examino la escopeta antes de armarla nuevamente. Luego fijo la dirección del viento, se acomodó la pita que traía en la frente y miro por un agujero de la escopeta. Fijo la dirección y disparo.

-¡siii, le di, le di! – Aioros salto de emoción, saga solo tenía la boca abierta.

-esto es increíble…nadie había podido atinarle nunca, si…si imposible. – hablaba incrédulo el joven.

-¿pero cómo rayos hiciste eso? – hablo saga molesto.

-fácil, solo necesitas tener conocimientos básicos de física, medir la dirección del viento, tener una posición adecuada y ya. – le respondió Aioros sonriente.

\- bueno señor, puede escoger su premio. – le dijo el joven señalando a la pila enorme de peluches. Aioros miraba todo entusiasmado.

-quierooo…! ese enorme león blanco!– dijo feliz y emocionado. Mientras el muchacho se apresuraba en bajárselo y dárselo.

-bueno ya vámonos. – saga estaba muy molesto.

-espera saga, dije que quería peluches para los niños, este no es suficiente. Necesitamos más.– entonces Aioros volvió a pagarle al joven y a apuntar a las latas.

 **…** **.15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-vaya, son muchos peluches, con esto los niños van a ponerse felices, ¿no lo crees saga? – le pregunto Aioros, pero saga solo se limitaba a caminar, o a intentarlo, ya que cargaba más de 10 peluches de todos los tamaños y resultaban muy estorbosos.

\- esperemos que sí. – le respondió de mala gana, mientras se dirigían al orfanato.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Niño te doy 20 pesos si te largas a ese estúpido carrusel y no regresas en todo el día. – le hablo milo discretamente a Kiki.

-cree que yo voy a dejar solo a mi maestro por unos míseros 20 pesos, quien me cree. – respondió kiki milo lo miro molesto.

-está bien te doy 30 pesos. – kiki se aferró más a mu dando a entender que no lo haría.

-50. - hablo milo tendiéndole el dinero sin que mu se diera cuenta. Kiki tan rápido como pudo tomo el dinero y salió corriendo en dirección al carrusel. Milo sonrió complacido en tanto mu maldecía a su discípulo por dejarlo solo con milo.

-creo que a tu aprendiz le encanta el carrusel. – milo entonces de acerco a mu tomándolo de un brazo. Mu solo trago en seco mientras le sonreía.

-si…ese niño es maravilloso. – mu pensaba en los terribles castigos que le daría a kiki tan pronto pisaran el templo de Aries.

-bueno, ya que kiki va a estar por un tiempo metido en ese juego qué te parece si nosotros vamos a ese juego, se ve entretenido.- le dijo milo. Mu entonces giro su vista hacia donde milo señalaba.

-túnel del amor. –

-no, después, mejor primero vamos ahí. – rápidamente mu señalo unas tasas giratorias. Milo solo asintió algo decepcionado en tanto se dirigían hacia la atracción.

\- milo… no crees que deberíamos de hacer fila como las demás personas. – le hablo mu al ver como milo empujaba a las personas en la fila para abrirse paso hacia el juego.

-vamos mu, caballeros como nosotros no necesitan hacer fila. – mu solo le sonreía apenado al encargado del juego mecánico, milo en cambio le lanzaba una mirada asesina, que decía: di algo o acércate a mi compañero y te dejo como coladera.

-viste mu, nada de hacer filas. – hablo tranquilo milo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de mu.

-creo que mi cinturón de seguridad no sirve…- mu miraba su cinturón e intentaba cerrarlo pero nada.

Muy tarde, antes de que mu quisiera reclamar el desperfecto de su cinturón el juego inesperadamente se encendió.

Mu dio vueltas y vueltas, y por más que intentaba agarrarse de su asiento no podía evitar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

-vaya, este juego es divertido, no te parece mu. – milo disfrutaba a lo máximo de ese juego mientras la tasa subía y bajaba sin dejar de girar y girar rápidamente.

-¡paren este juego! – grito mu desesperado, mas parecía que nadie lo escuchaba.

-¡que sucede, porque no detienes el juego? que no vez que ese muchacho está al borde del suicidio!- ; le grito uno de los encargados al joven "encargado" de ese juego.

-no puedo. Los controles no responden. – le respondió sereno. – además ya es mi descanso. Así que no es mi problema. – respondió calmado Al momento en el que se alejarse del lugar.

-pero que…- el otro encargado se acercó a los controles y vio que todo estaba congelado. – esto no puede ser. – dijo haciendo lo posible para que los controles respondan, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de mu.

…

-ese juego sí que me gusto, ¿a ti no mu? –le pregunto milo, este tenía todo el cabello alborotado, la ropa desalineada y además de unas nauseas horribles que los hicieron correr a uno de los contenedores de basura para dejar ahí todo lo que había comido.

-mira ese juego mu. – milo no paraba de jalonear a mu de su bufanda. – se ve entretenido, vamos. -

-milo…no me siento muy…- antes de que mu le dijera algo milo ya estaba metiéndolo en una de las bancas.

-Vaya, a cuantos metros crees que estemos del suelo? – le pregunto milo curioso al ver la increíble distancia que los separaba del suelo. Claro, al estar situados en la parte más alta de la montaña rusa te daba que pensar.

-¿por qué no avanza? se supone que al estar en la parte más empinada esta cosa desciende con mayor rapidez. – mu empezaba a impacientarse al momento en el que agitaba su banco desesperadamente.

-tranquilo mu, - le dijo milo acercándose a él. – relájate. - le dijo a mu mientras posaba su mano por sobre su hombro. – si estoy con tan buena compañía no me importaría quedarme parado aquí todo el día. – le sonrió de manera insinuante, mu solo negaba con la cabeza, abrió los ojos en grande al mirar hacia abajo nuevamente y darse cuenta de que estaban a más de 15 metros de altura. Trago seco, su piel se tornó más pálida y un indescriptible temblor se apodero de su cuerpo.

-mi…mi…milo. –

-que. – le respondió milo acercándosele más.

-no…no se lo he comentado a nadie ya que creí que se burlarían de mi…tu sabes, un caballero dorado no debe temerle a nada…pero…pero…- milo lo miro muy extrañado ya que mu comenzaba a prestarlo muy fuerte de la mano.

-¿qué te pasa mu? – le pregunto algo angustiado.

\- soy acrofobico -

-no importa mu, sin importarlo que seas yo te quiero y te respeto igual. –

-no milo yo…le…le tengo pavor a la alturas. – Dijo mu sosteniéndolo de la camisa. - tienes que ayudarme a bajar, quiero bajar, quiero bajar. – gritaba mu mientras agitaba a milo de un lado a otro.

-cálmate mu, solo tele transpórtate y ya. –

-no…no es tan fácil…para tele…transportarme ne…necesito estar…co…completamente concentrado. – milo entonces se puso pensativo.

-¡ ¿qué sucede porque se detuvo el carro?! – grito el gerente a los encargados.

-no lo sabemos señor, - le respondió el joven encargado algo nervioso. – pero parece que los rieles están congelados por eso se detuvo el juego a medio camino.

-¿congelados?-

-sí.

-eso es imposible.-

-pero señor…-

-mejor deja de decir babosadas y ve por la grúa que hay que bajar a los mensos que se atorraron antes de que nos demanden. – le ordeno enfadado el gerente. El empleado solo asintió al momento en el que iba por la grúa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de Camus mientras miraba con unos binoculares el panorama que él había creado al congelar los rieles justo cuando el carro pasaba por la parte más alta, haciendo que el carnero se pusiera paranoico e histérico; desesperaba por bajar y jaloneara a milo de los hombros.

-eso le enseñara al carnero a querer quitarme lo que es mío, digo, a querer burlarse de mí. – amplio su sonrisa maléfica.

\- claro que al ser el encargado de organizar los informes del santuario tengo acceso a los archivos persónales de todos los caballeros, y tú, mi entrometido carnero, debes de estar pasándola muy mal al estar atrapado ahí sin poder tele trasportarte, al sufrir de acrofobia. - se froto las manos ansioso.

–sí, me encargare de que este día se el peor de todos para ti mu, y de que nada, absolutamente nada, suceda entre ustedes. – decía Camus mientras volvía a mirar por los binoculares y disfrutaba a la distancia la cómica escena donde mu no paraba de jalonear a milo e intentara desesperado bajar a toda costa.

 **…** **.una hora después….**

-quien iba a decir que se tardarían una hora en traer a esa grúa. – milo hablaba algo cansado mientras se sobaba los moretones que tenía gracias a que mu me apretara los hombros con tal desmedida fuerza.

-después de tal aventura, supongo que tienes hambre, - dijo milo mirándolo de reojo, mu no respondió solo trataba de calmarse luego de tal susto.

Milo vio un carrito de helados, el cual había aparecido convenientemente, sonrió. - ya regreso mu, no te vayas a mover. – le dijo alegre milo mientras iba hacia ese carrito de helados.

Mu apenas y se recuperaba del susto, aun temblaba y lo blanco de su piel aún no había desaparecido. Respiro hondo antes de ponerse a pensar como rayos fue que termino metido en algo así.

-por qué a mí…- mu solo quería regresar a su seguro y pacifico templo. Pero al parecer milo aún tenía ganas de "divertirse" en esa feria.

Suspiro ya algo calmado, mientras miraba en dirección a milo, quien feliz compraba los helados, hasta que otra figura muy curiosa llamo su atención.

-¿Aioria? – mu lo miro intrigado al ver como este pretendía esconderse en un bote de basura.

-mu.- Aioria miro hacia los lados y al no haber rastro de Shaka, se acercó a él con cautela.

-¡mu tienes que ayudarme! – Aioria lo agarro de los hombros desesperado mu solo lo miraba atónito.

-¿en qué?-

-tu puedes tele trasportarme a África.-

-¿África?- mu lo miraba incrédulo.

-siiii, solo ahí Shaka no me encontraría. Puedes hacerlo, puedes– lo agito de los hombros insistente y descuidadamente.

-Pero…-

-¡te lo suplico mu! – Grito agitándolo con mayor vehemencia- ¡Shaka esta como loco! si me encuentra es capaz de de…. – entonces sintió un agarre en su hombro, Aioria palideció de repente.

-no por favor, perdóname, te juro que no vuelvo a tocar tus sagradas pertenecías pero no me…-suplicaba de rodillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era al que le estaba suplicando de manera tan dramática.

-¿milo?- dijo al ver al escorpión parado en frente de el con expresión de pocos amigos.

-con que queriéndome hacer la competencia. – milo lo miraba furioso mientras estrujaba los helados entre sus manos. – yo llegue primero, así que más te vale alejarte gato aprovechado. –

-no sé de qué hablas milo, si yo solo quiero que mu…- Aioria abrió los ojos de repente al ver a Shaka muy cerca. – ¡demonios, como rayos me encuentra! – busco con la mirada algún lugar para resguardarse.

\- por favor, si les pregunta, no vayan a decirle a Shaka que me vieron. – dijo desesperado para luego correr y adentrarse a la casa de los espejos.

-qué raro. – mu solo miraba la escena muy extrañado. Mientras lo veía ingresar a toda velocidad a dicha atracción.

Giro su vista al sentir la presencia de Shaka cerca de ellos.

-hola Shaka.- mu sonrió al verlo, si, Shaka podría ser la única persona cuerda en el santuario de eso estaba seguro ¿o no?

-¿dónde está Aioria? – pregunto frio y serio Shaka mirando a milo y a mu.

-¡respondan! – Shaka ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia que poseía y eso ya era decir mucho.

-bueno no no…-mu no podía creer que Shaka se comportara así.

-sé que paso por aquí, puedo percibir su aroma. –dijo mirándolos detenidamente. - me van a decir donde está por las buenas o tendré que mandarlos al tercer infierno. – los amenazo.

-calmado rubio, que el león de Nema se encuentra en ese lugar. – milo señalo la casa de los espejos.

-más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad.- entonces Shaka se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ese sitio.

Milo solo esbozo una sonrisa, "eso te pasa por querer meterte entre mí y el corderito, no dejare que nadie se acerque a él" – pensaba milo mientras sonreía de manera malévola

Mu no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Shaka, ese era el pacifico, tranquilo y para nada violento caballero de virgo.

-seguro este es un sueño, si, todavía debo de estar agonizando por lo de la rosas ¿cierto? – milo no le prestó atención solo le tendió a mu su helado, bueno una parte de él, ya que la mayoría había caído al suelo.

-ten mu, uno de chocolate como te gustan. – decía milo mientras se comía su helado hambriento. Mu estaba por decirle que él prefería la vainilla a el chocolate, pero él no era descortés. Si, Shion lo instruyo con mucho rigor y recordar sus días de entrenamiento era lo más traumatizante.

-este helado sabe raro. – hablo mu mirando su helado extrañado, antes de sentir una dolor punzante en su estómago, el mismo dolor que minutos después lo hiso correr en busca de un baño.

Más halla…

-espero te guste el laxante Mu jajajaja. – Camus reía demencialmente. - \\(^o^)

-señor meda una helado de chocolate. – dejo de reír y se detuvo a ver al pequeño niño que lo miraba con una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-NO, se terminaros. – respondió serio y frio antes de vaciar los helados al contenedor de basura. Para luego quitarse un gorro, delantal y un bigote muy falso, si, milo siempre ha sido fácil de engañar. Por eso no lo reconoció.

Mu solo corría rápidamente en dirección al baño, milo lo seguía de cerca muy confundido y Camus solo sonreía satisfecho.

 **CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS**

Aioria ingreso como loco a ese lugar mirando hacia los lados.

-creo que aquí no va a encontrarme. – hecho un suspiro he intento relajarse. Pero tan pronto vio en uno de los espejos cercanos el reflejo de Shaka, toda su tranquilidad había desaparecido.

-¡Aioria, se me está acabando la paciencia, así que mejor sal de donde quiera que estés! – grito algo molesto y mirando los espejos en busca del león. – vamos Aioria solo quiero que hablemos y que juntos solucionemos nuestras diferencias. -

-no puede ser, maldita sea- pensó Aioria mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con un espejo.

-tu sabes que soy paciente y pacifista, es más, hasta ahora he tenido toda la paciencia posible, pero te juro que si no sales hasta contar 3 vas a conocer un lado de mí que no quería dar a la luz. – Shaka sonaba serio y molesto, pero Aioria ni loco dejaría su refugio.

- ** _uno_** … – comenzó su conteo mirando a los alrededores. – ** _dos_** …-comenzó a elevar su cosmos haciendo vibrar los espejos, las personas que permanecían en esa atracción salieran despavoridos del lugar. – y… ** _tres_** …- termino. - no me dejaste otra opción, Aioria. – entonces Shaka concentro su cosmos y como si nada comenzó a destrozar los espejos uno por uno haciendo que pedazos de vidrio volaran por los aires estrepitosamente, quedando solo un espejo intacto, el cual por ciento, tenía a Aioria escondido.

Sonrió y lentamente se acercó al espejo. – dime si quieres seguir jugando, Aioria. – le dijo al oído. – porque yo ya me canse. –

Aioria abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Shaka a unos metros de distancia del suyo,. – hola Shaka…que se te ofrece. – Aioria intento mostrarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero Shaka se veía muy molesto y esta vez parecía no haber escapatoria. Ahora si ambos "solucionarían" sus diferencias.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR.**

-¿Está seguro de lo que me pide señor? – le pregunto ese hombre muy confundido y asombrado, en tanto no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-por enésima vez, siiiii, - respondió Aldebarán algo cansado y molesto por su desconfianza. - quiero que me tiña el cabello de color plomo con rayitas azules y amarillas, me ponga pircings en ambas orejas así como en mi labio inferior, además quiero un tatuaje de dragón marino en toda mi espalda, un símbolo de serpiente en mi brazo izquierdo, el nombre de Kanon en mi pecho con un corazón bordeado, el símbolo de géminis en el cuello, y este rostro en mi hombro derecho.-rápidamente alde saco la foto de Kanon para entregársela al señor, foto, que saga le dio.

-¿seguro? porque además de estar adolorido por un mes, le va a salir un ojo de la cara. –dijo en hombre que lo miraba muy asombrado y con pesar.- no preferiría solo un corte de pelo. -

\- se lo dije antes y lo repito, no importa lo que este cambio de look implique estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo. – respondió Aldebarán seguro, para luego. - _hare lo que sea, con tal de tener a mi gemelito adorado a mi lado._ – pensaba Aldebarán echando un suspiro.

El hombre solo le hecho una última mirada a Aldebarán, dio un hondo suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que le indicaba a Aldebarán a que tomo siento. Mientras el preparaba los instrumentos que necesitaba para comenzar con su arduo y extenuante labor.

 **TEMPLO DE PISCIS**

-estoy esperando una respuesta. – afrodita les mostraba a las dos personas paradas en frente de él, un mechón de su precioso cabello. – ¿ustedes saben quién fue el demente que se atrevió a cortar mi precioso cabello? – los fulminaba con la mirada, mientras ambos caballeros solo miraban en diferentes direcciones evitando su fiera mirada.

-¡respondan! – grito ya exasperado.

-vamos afrodita tu sabes que solo un caballero de la orden dorada tiene fama de cortar las cosas con tan solo tocarlas. – Death se adelantó a hablar mientras señalaba con la mirada a Shura.

-¡que! – Shura lo confronto. –maldito cobarde, no me eches la culpa solo a mí, tú también admite tus errores. – Le amenazo sosteniéndole de la camisa.

-mis errores, si yo fui testigo de cómo tú le cortabas a afrodita su preciosa cabellera. – dijo soltándose del agarre de Shura y acercándose a afrodita. – si afrodita, fíjate que él estaba ahí en tu recamara intentando cortarte el cabello, obviamente yo trate detenerlo pero él me agredió, si hasta me corto con las tijeras, mira. – dijo afligido mostrándole una cortada en su brazo derecho.

-maldito chismoso, difamador de primera. – Shura se le acerco mirándolo desafiante. – tú también querías cortarle el cabello, así que no te hagas la victima porque te juro que….-

-siiii, pero yo solo le iba a cortar un pequeño mechón de pelo, para pegarlo en mi álbum de preciosos recuerdos. – le dijo con mirada inocente Death a afrodita quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- así, pues eso ve a decírselo a tu abuela, cangrejo mentiroso, si tú fuiste el idiota descuidado que le corto la mayor parte del cabello, además de destrozar toda su habitación. –le dijo a la cara Death solo negaba con la cabeza.

–ya que tú, cobarde de primera, no quieres admitir tu culpa, por lo menos espero seas lo sufrientemente hombre como para cumplir tu palabra. – tanto Death como afrodita lo miraron intrigados. Shura solo le sonrió a Death triunfante. – así es mi querido cangrejo, ya que yo conseguí cortarle el mechón de pelo a afrodita primero, es hora de que tú te hagas a un lado. – entonces Shura empujo a Death para alejarlo de afrodita.

-así, pues fíjate que eso no me importa, porque yo tengo más cabello que tu.- lo confronto Death mostrándole un gran pedazo del cabello de afrodita. Este solo mantenía la boca abierta al ver su cabello. - así que eso me hace más ganador que tú. – Shura solo enfureció más ante sus palabras.

-¡jamás quedamos en que el que tenga más cabello ganaría!- grito furioso y exasperado. - solo quedamos en que el primero en conseguir el mechón de pelo de afrodita, se quedaba con él, y ese soy yo. – Shura le mostro su pedazo de cabello furioso.

-pero aun así, yo tengo más cabello, así que me vale lo que tú digas, yo no me alejare de afrodita. – le dijo cínico.

-ya decía yo que lo mejor hubiera sido hacer un contrato legal, firmado con tu sangre. Si con ratas como tú no se puede hacer tratos de palabra. – hablo Shura furioso.

-pues en eso debiste de haber pensado antes tonta e ingenua cabra jajajjaa.- Death se reía libremente en su cara Shura solo enfurecía más y más.

-pues ahora mismo hare que cumplas con tu palabra. - Shura lo sostuvo de la camisa intimidante.

\- a ver, oblígame. – ambos se miraron asesinamente, comenzando una situación sin fin donde insultos y golpes llovían sin parar.

Afrodita, tan solo permanecía callado, atónito por todo lo que había escuchado y viendo esa lucha sin sentido, para ver quién era el que se "quedaría" con él.

-esto no tiene sentido. – hablo de repente mientras retrocedía una par de pasos y pasando su mano por su cabello. – Ellos jamás antes me habían prestado ni un poco de atención y ahora….ahora se pelean de esa manera para ver quién se queda conmigo, además…- se tocó con pesar su cabello. – Se atrevieron a cortar mi precioso cabello, - negó con la cabeza. - no…esto no puede ser real…. –afrodita salió corriendo antes de que el par de locos se diera cuenta de su presencia nuevamente.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su templo para luego encerrarse en su recamara. Ya que Primero que nada necesitaba arreglar el desperfecto de su apariencia, hacerse un corte de cabello con el que quedara satisfecho luego de que esos caballeros le dejaran el cabello tan des alineado y según el horrible. Luego de eso, buscaría la solución a su problema, tal vez encerrar a ambos caballeros en un manicomio para siempre sería la solución, o no?

 **TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS.**

-bueno, he estado todo el mendigo día fuera del santuario, tan solo para no toparme con ese toro. – sonrió para sí mismo Kanon mirando a los alrededores antes de ingresar a su templo. – sí que sirvió, pues no lo he visto para nada,. – hecho un hondo suspiro, aliviado. – siiii… yo creo que ya se le paso lo loco o lo que sea que tuviera. – entro a su templo y como ya era de noche todo estaba oscuro.

-maldita sea. – farfulló molesto mientras apretaba insistentemente el interruptor para que las luces se prendieran, pero nada, todo seguía a oscuras. – estúpido saga, seguramente él fue el torpe que estropeo esta porquería de chuich. –camino con cuidado para no tropezar con nada, aunque ya se sabía de memoria donde estaban situados los muebles. Busco otra fuente de iluminación, así que fue en busca de una antorcha.

-no, no, no .- sacaba con desesperación los objetos que había en un baúl donde ponían las cosas que ya no usaban.

– al fin. – cogió la antorcha para luego ir a la cocina e ir por un cerillo. Cosa que le fue más difícil de hallar, pues siempre lo dejaban en lugares distintos.

-Sin luz no puedo ver nada, aghhhh-maldijo numerosas veces e hiso añicos muchas cosas de cristal ], hasta que después de 15 minutos por fin logro dar con la dichosa caja de fósforos.

Encendió un cerrillo para luego prender la antorcha. – bueno, ahora a ver el desperfecto. – camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que escucho un ruido en la sala. – pero que rayos…- lentamente se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

– ¿saga? –pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la sala. – responde me idiota, o que ya te volviste mudo. – Kanon alumbraba por todas partes pero solo parecía estar él.

-si es el estúpido gato de Aioria ahora si me lo quedo.- hablo molesto mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá en busca de algo, pero no había nada.

-Kanon….- de repente escucho esa voz llamando su nombre, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, trago grueso y esta vez agarro un palo para defenderse.

-¿qui…quien rayos anda ahí? – pregunto entre molesto y asustado sin dejar de alumbrar a los alrededores.

Escucho unos pasos cerca de él, eso lo hiso retroceder hasta chocar contra lo que creía era una pared.

Kanon sintió un resoplido en su detrás, toco lo que tenía en su detrás y más que haber una pared tras de el parecía haber un monumento.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, para ver lo que tenía detrás.

-hola Kanon. –saludo feliz Aldebarán son una mano.

Kanon no podía describir que era lo que tenía en frente a la luz de la antorcha, solo retrocedió una par de pasos para ver de pies a cabeza al ser que tenía en frente. Un hombre alto, corpulento, tatuado por muchas partes, con aretes de oro, el cabello plomo y un peinado extravagante, además la ropa que vestía intimidaría a cualquiera que lo viera. Ya fue así que ante tal presencia, no hiso otra cosa más que desmayarse de la impresión.

-¿Kanon? – Aldebarán lo miro confundido tras verlo tendido en el suelo. – le gustó tanto que se desmayó de la alegría. – hablo feliz e ilusionado, para luego llevar al gemelo a un sofá y recostarlo. Quedándose cerca de el a admirarlo y cuidarlo hasta que este despertara.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **HAWÁI**

-Bonito lugar para pasar nuestro retiro, no lo crees Shion? – pregunto Doko mientras miraba asombrado el hermoso y lujoso hotel donde se hospedarían.

-No es tan bonito como tu…-

-Eso sí. – Respondió Doko mirándose en un espejo.- Pero bueno, cuando van a atendernos aquí. Doko comenzó a apretar el botón de servicio de manera insistente.

-¡Servicio, servicio! - grito hasta que un joven salió a atenderlos.

-Si señores, que desean. – pregunto sonriente el joven recepcionista del hotel.

-Queremos la suite presidencia por favor. – hablo Doko sin dejar de sorber su jugo de coco.

-Lo siento señores, pero la suite presidencia esta ocupara, es más, ahora no tenemos habitaciones disponibles más que la suite matrimonial. – tanto Shion como Doko abrieron los ojos en grande.

-¡Cómo! – Doko se quitó los lentes de sol que portaba. – a usted le parece una broma. Dije que quiero la suite presidencial y la quiero ahora. – exigió golpeando la mesa.

-Señor co…comprenda estamos saturados, no…no tenemos más cuartos y…

-En mis tiempos no se apreciaba tal ineptitud e ineficacia por parte de los trabajadores. –lo sostuvo de la camisa para confrontarlo cara a cara.

-Donde que do eso de, el cliente siempre tiene la razón,-afianzo su agarre. – así que jovencito no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero a mí me das la suite presidencial. – dijo en tono intimidante y sin dejar de apretar su camisa.

-Pe…pero…se…señor…- el joven se veía sumamente aterrado.

-Calmado Doko. – Shion intervino antes de que el pobre empleado terminara asfixiado. – No creo que sea tan malo compartir ese cuarto, ¿o sí?- lo miro de reojo, Doko solo se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada.

-No, para nada, si a mí me gusta compartir, si todo lo compartía con shyru y sunrey cuando vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña de madera, halla en los cinco picos. Es solo que me molesta que me contradigan,- miro al joven en frente suyo. - aquí se hace lo que yo diga que para eso traje mis armas de oro a modo de garantía. –soltó sin querer, Shion lo miro asombrado.

-¿Qué? Athena no dijo que no podíamos empeñarlas armas a cambio de dinero, además Zeus solo nos pidió las armaduras no las armas. –trato de excusase. - Yo no le iba a dar mis queridas armas a un dios que ni conozco, no, y menos sabiendo que puedo sacarle provecho, además ya no hay necesidad de usarlas pues estamos en paz…y…y…-

-tranquilo Doko, que no necesitas empreñar tus preciosas armas de oro, para algo yo traje la tarjeta del santuario, -Shion le mostro una tarjeta dorada. - aquí está todo el dinero del santuario y podemos disponer de el cómo queramos. – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Vaya mi querido y viejo amigo, ahora si estamos conectado jajajaja ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta y te dignaras a vivir la buena vida. – Doko le quito la tarjeta a Shion y la miraba asombrado.

-Bueno…entonces nos quedamos con la suite matrimonial, aquí tiene mi tarjeta.- dijo Doko tendiéndole la tarjeta al joven recepcionista, este acepto la tarjeta tembloroso para luego registrarlos.

-listo señores, eso es to…todo, aquí tienen la llave. – el joven, aun temblando, le tendió la llave de la habitación a Doko

-bien, Y más le vale que tenga vista a la playa. Porque si no…-

-Ya, ya Doko vamos.-Shion se lo llevo de una mano, Doko le lanzo una última mirada al joven antes de alejarse.

Así, ambos caballeros se dirigían a su recamara, la suite matrimonial. Shion se veía contento y entusiasmado como nunca antes, ya que el solo hecho de compartir una habitación como esa con Doko le abría un montos de posibilidades para un acercamiento siiiii, y claro, como Doko es tan despistado y solo le interesa disfrutar de la vida, le sería difícil darse cuenta de que las intenciones de su amigo no eran precisamente disfrutar de un retiro digno.

 **TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

-bien creo que esto es suficiente. – dijo Athena satisfecha mientras observaba el enorme letrero que puso en la entrada de su recamara, que decía:

"ME VOY DE VIAJE POR RAZONES DE SALUD, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DISPONER DEL SANTUARIO COMO LES DÉ LA GANA, ATTE.: SU AMADA DIOSA ATHENA QUIEN LES DESEA LO MEJOR, CHAU, CHAU, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

POSDATA: SHION Y DOKO SE HAN IDO DEL SANTUARIO ASÍ QUE AHORA VAN POR SU CUENTA, SUERTE.

\- bueno… yo creo que con eso ya está solucionado mi problema, -Athena se desempolvaba las manos. - ellos no sabrán que fui yo, nadie se los dirá y todo el mundo en paz. – Athena estaba por poner un pie fuera de su templo hasta que…

-señorita Saori – Tadsumi de repente entro en su templo desesperado.

-Tadsumi, pero que haces aquí, si te ordene que administrar de mis empresas. – pregunto Athena molesta.

-ese es el problema, sus empresas ya no existen, todo está ahora a nombre de un tal Eros, y es más su mansión…

-¡mi mansión, que le paso a mi mansión! – Athena pregunto asustada.

-ya ahora está en manos de ese hombre no tiene ni idea de los cambio que realizo….si hay corazones y cupiditos por todo lados y como los caballeros de bronce se niegan a dejar la mansión ahora son empleados del señor Eros y trabajan para él, es más, me dijeron que le dijera que como el si les piensa dar un sueldo, su jubilación y muchos beneficios más pues mejor le sirven a el que a una diosa ingrata a la que a cada rato secuestran, ósea usted. – dijo Tadsumi dramáticamente, Athena no podía creer lo que oía.

-pero y Seiya, él es mi fiel lacayo. El Moriría por mí. –

-pero si fue él fue quien me dijo que le dijera todo eso además de otras cosas muy groseras que no se las digo por respeto. –

-mendigo buro con alas, ya se revelo, - Athena golpeo sus puños. - haaa, pero esta me la pagas Eros, - Athena endureció su mirada. – una cosa es que te quedes con mis terrenos y mis empresas, de manera legítima, pero a mis sirvientes, no, esos me pertenecen a mí. – se puso a pensar que hacer ya que ahora no tenía nada más que ese santuario y a sus caballeros dorados…

\- ¡eso es! – exclamo. - El único culpable de todo este desastre es Eros…–se froto las manos de manera maliciosa. – Así que, él va a ser quien responda por sus errores siiiii Eros tendrá que vérselas con la furia de mis caballeros dorados cuando les diga que todo este lio es su culpa jjajajajajaja. - comenzó a reír maléficamente, Tadsumi no comprendía nada, así que solo atino a retroceder una par de pasos por seguridad.

-solo me queda esperar a que mis despistados e ingenuos caballeros se den cuenta de que es lo que pasa realmente. – Athena más tranquila volvía a ingresar a su recamara. Mientras le ordenaba a Tadsumi que retirara el enorme cartel que había colocado en la entrada de su recamara.

….continuara!

Me he leído todos sus comentarios y en verdad me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic, espero lo sigan hasta el final. (^O^)/ HASTA LA OTRAAAA!


	9. ¿COMPORTAMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS?

¡Qué taaal! Ya volvi… siiii (^o^)/

Sé que la espera fue muuuuy larga, pero ya termine este cap.

¡Espero les guste! Posteare la continuación cuando pueda.

~~~GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y SEGUIRME~~~

¿Comportamiento extraño?

Aioros y saga llegaban al orfanato con una infinidad de osos de peluche. Los niños al mirarlos corrieron hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudieron comenzando una pelea campal por tener el peluche más adorable y grande, dejando a ambos caballeros todo despeinados.

-Aioros que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo.- le hablo la encargada del orfanato mostrándose sumamente alegre y embelesada más que nada por su presencia.- Pero ven pasa. – lo tomo de la mano, pero otra mano aparto la de mano muchacha para luego interponerse en medio de ambos.

La muchacha muy confundida, no hiso más que mirarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Ahogo el grito del susto sin dejar de mirar a la imponente figura del gemelo mayor en frente de ella quien la miraba cara de pocos amigos.

-tu...tu eres... – la muchacha no apartaba su mirada del caballero de la tercera casa, mientras saga la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Sahara traje a un amigo conmigo, te presento a…-

Aioros No los termino de presentar pues de inmediato la muchacha le planto una fuerte cachetada en el rostro a saga, tan fuerte, que dejo su huella en el rostro del geminiano quien ahora lucia muy desconcertado y furioso.

-tu eres el hombre que viene todos los fines de semana a tirar piedras para romper las ventanas, asusta a los niños y doncellas del vecindario por las noches.– la muchacha jalo a saga de la oreja. – desvergonzado, si crees que olvide lo de la última vez estas muuuuy equivocado, ahora mismo me las vas a…- Aioros tuvo que interponerse en medio de la joven y saga antes de que saga terminara cometiendo una locura, con todos los pequeños niños en frente.

-no, Sahara creo que estas confundida, dudo mucha que saga se atreva a hacer lo que dices…-trato de calmar los ánimos Aioros mas parecía imposible.

-Como que no, si me acuerdo perfectamente de su rostro, ja, si no eres más que un pelmazo, grosero, mal educado bueno para nada. – la muchacha volvió a confrontar a saga.

-te digo que no es el, te lo aseguro, saga jamás haría algo así. –

-claro que…saga, ¿dijiste, saga? – la muchacha se quedó pasmada.

-sí, este es saga de géminis. – hablo nervioso Aioros sin apartar la mirada de saga.

-pero…que no tu nombre es Kanon?-

-no, el idiota de mi hermano gemelo se llama así, yo soy saga y te aseguro que jamás antes he estado en un lugar como este. – hablo muy serio y notoria mente molesto, mientras la marca en su mejilla enrojecida más por el golpe.

-entonces…tú no eres el…el que viene los fines de semana a romper los vidrios del vecindario, a hacer bullicio y bromas, además de marcar las paredes de las casas poniendo " ** _aquí estuvo Kanon el magnífico"_** y el que la otra noche, toco desafinadamente una flauta haciéndonos pasar la peor noche de todas…-tanto Aioros como saga negaron con la cabeza, la muchacha por poco y se desmaya, pero logro mantener la compostura.

-yo…lo lamento mucho señor, es que se parece tanto a…-la muchacha ahora si se veía sumamente apenada, Aioros solo le sonrió a saga, mientras este seguía molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

-descuide, no será la primera ni la última vez que me confunden de esta manera con el anormal de mi hermano, es más, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me pasa algo así, seria millonario. Si ese idiota solo sabe meterse en problemas…. claro que lo hace apropósito solo hacerme quedar en ridículo, ….pero me las va a pagar….Kanon – saga se sobaba la mejilla sin apartar la mirada de la joven, quien aún lucia como tomate mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

-bu bueno…pero pacen, no se queden ahí. – la mujer tomo a ambos hombres de la mano y los guio hacia una silla.

-esperen aquí que les traigo algo. –

-no, no hace falta. – hablo Aioros rápidamente.

-claro que sí. – hablo rápido la muchacha mirando a Aioros. – yo les traigo un juguito no tardo nada, ya regreso. – le guiño un ojo a Aioros para salir corriendo, saga por poco y sale corriendo tras la muchacha por tal atrevimiento.

-hay…esta muchacha es tan considerada y servicial…no te parece un encanto? – Aioros volteo a mirar a saga, saga solo arrugo más el entre cejo.

-claro, lo que más me gusta de ella es su manera de pegar. –saga estaba más que furioso además de que los celos comenzaban a rondarlo de manera asesina.

-ya regrese. – el grito de la muchacha, hiso que ambos giraran su vista en su dirección. –tengan. – la mujer les tendió jugo a ambos caballeros, saga arqueo una ceja al notar que la muchacha venia más llamativa que la última vez, _con razón se tardó tanto_. – pensó saga sin dejar de mirarla.

-gracias. – Aioros tomo el vaso que le tendió la joven, sin siquiera notar el cambio de su apariencia, claro Aioros siempre tan despistado.

La muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó en medio de ambos caballeros, muy cerca de Aioros, saga solo miraba esto cada vez más furioso.

-esta delicioso. –hablo tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-hay me apenas Aioros, si solo es un simple jugo de naranja. – hablo infantil la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-no, es enserio, ¿verdad que esta delicioso saga? – ambos voltearon a ver al gemelo.

-claro, no podría pedir otra cosa. – hablo serio mientras estrujaba el vaso en su mano haciendo que el líquido drenara por los bordes. La muchacha no le tomo importancia solo se limitó a coger la mano de Aioros y a apegarse más a él.

-muchas gracias Aioros, estos peluches son magníficos.- le hablo la muchacha sin quitar su mirada de él. – mira que los niños se divierten muchísimo. –

-Ese era el objetivó jeje. -

Aioros miraba entretenido y alegre como los pequeños niños jugaban con sus peluches. Saga solo miraba asesinamente a la muchacha que permanecía muy cerca de Aioros y que lo sostenía de la mano.

Justo en el momento en el que saga había decidido mandar a la muchacha a otra dimensión surgió algo muy conveniente, para el claro.

-tío Aioros, porque no nos haces una demostración de tus habilidades siiiiii. – los niños se le acercaron y lo rondaron, Aioros, con una gran sonrisa, asintió. La muchacha miro reprobatoriamente a los niños ya que le arruinaron la postura tan cómoda que había adoptado al lado del arquero.

Aioros, tomo unas manzanas y comenzó a hacer malabarismos por de más impresionantes, sorprendiendo a saga con todo eso.

-vaya y yo que creí que solo sabias de tiro al blando. – le dijo saga, Aioros solo le sonrió.

\- la verdad…así era como entretenía a mi hermanito cuando se ponía a llorar, le encantaba mirarme hacer este tipo de cosas. – Aioros dejo las manzanas en su lugar.

-claro, si Aioros es tan talentoso, que parece que no hay nada que no pueda hacer. – la muchacha estaba tan embelesada con Aioros y eso le molestaba tanto a saga.

-bueno, no solo yo tengo habilidades extraordinarias, saga también es muy talentoso creo que incluso más que yo jeje. – dijo mirándolo de reojo, saga solo le sonrió algo "apenado"

Entonces, los niños rodearon a saga muy curiosos. –que puedes hacer tío saga, dinos, dinos dinos.-los niños le rogaban a saga con insistencia.

-bueno yo no sé qué…-

-vamos, has algo extraordinario, tío saga, tu puedes si, si sisiiiiiii - los niños comenzaron a jalonear a saga de un lado a otro, despeinándolo y desacomodándole la ropa.

-vamos saga, demuéstrale tus habilidades a estos niños. – le dijo Aioros sonriente.

Saga estaba por hacer volar a todos esos niños hasta el sol, para que vieran, de que era capaz, y de paso, apreciaran en carne propia sus "habilidades", pero al ver la cara de esa muchacha reírse de él, una idea le vino a la mente.

-bueno… me sé un truco de magia que los va a dejar impresionados. – tanto los niños como Aioros aplaudieron eufóricos ante las palabras de saga.

-pero necesito un voluntario. – todos los niños lazaron la mano (incluido Aioros)

\- que tal su maestra… creo que ella será perfecta. – saga le tendió la mano a la muchacha, "gentilmente" esta, se veía sorprendida y confundida, pero acepto tal invitación.

-bien, para este truco necesito entero silencio y toda su atención. – saga cogió una de las cortinas y la rompió ante la mirada enfadada de la muchacha.

-bueno, aquí ven a su querida y amada cuidadora, quiero que la vean muy bien. – sonrió malévolamente. - ahora la ven…-tapo con la enorme cortina a la muchacha de pies a cabeza. – y ahora…!no la ven! -Tras un destello que dejo todo resplandeciente y con partículas muy curiosas volando por el aire, retiro la cortina. Los niños miraran sorprendido y entusiasmados que su cuidadora había desaparecido por completo.

-siiiiiii. – los niños saltaban alegres mientras le aplaudían a saga tal "Azaña". Este solo mantenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-vaya saga, sí que eres talentoso, pero…a donde la mandaste? – le preguntó curioso Aioros buscando con la mirada a la muchacha.

-no te preocupes Aioros, ella está bien. – sonrió de lado mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la casa.

-si tú lo dices. – Aioros lo miro de reojo mientras otra muchacha, encargada de los niños, ingreso.

-bueno niños ya despídanse de los caballeros que es hora de dormir. – la muchacha que entro, comenzó a sacar a los niños, uno por uno, para que descansen. Todos los niños se despedían de Aioros alegres y agradecidos, por la agradable visita y también porque ahora tenían una cosa peluda que abrazar por las noches.

-y… donde esta Sara. – pregunto la muchacha mirando a Aioros y a saga, con este último prefirió guardar su distancia, pues se le hacía muy conocido.

-no te preocupes. – hablo saga. Tu amiga está ahora en un lugar mejor, con suerte y no vuelve. – hablo sonriendo de manera malévola, para luego salir del orfanato, tanto Aioros como la otra muchacha no apartaron la mirada de saga.

- _espero le guste el polo norte_. – dijo para sí mismo saga, ya que con una de sus técnicas, había mandado a la joven a un lugar muy lejano y también muy frio.

EN LA FERIA

-¡ven Mu! – Milo cogió a Mu de la mano mientras lo guiaba hacia la atracción más atrayente en esos instantes, para el claro está.

-Milo…- Mu intento poner resistencia al subir a ese juego, mas milo puso todo su empeño en sentarlo en esa banca.

-te lo digo mu, en este juego nada malo puede pasar. – le dijo sonriéndole ya que en el trascurso del día, mu había sido "victima" de diferentes "accidentes", ahora solo quería descansar.

Así ambos ingresaban lentamente en ese oscuro y profundo "túnel del amor".

Milo se veía muy nervioso y entusiasmado. En cambio mu solo temía que algo trágico le pasara, estaba seguro de que había un complot en su contra, lo que no le quedaba claro era quien estaba involucrado.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que de repente su bote se detuvo, en medio del recorrido, mu quiso indagar y toco el agua bajo su bote.

-tal parece que alguien congelo el agua. – mu golpeo el hielo notando su dureza. –Y ahora… – resoplo cansado y agobiado.- ¿cuánto tiempo tardaran en sacarnos de este lugar?-

De repente se escuchó la voz del encargado.-" _queridos pasajeros, por motivos de inexplicable procedencia, esta atracción ha sido congelada, así que le rogamos permanezcan en sus asientos, que nuestros técnicos harán todo lo posible por solucionar lo más pronto posible este problema, gracias por su compresión_ " – tras escuchar el anuncio por los megáfonos, mu se dio de golpes en la cabeza contra la barra de seguridad.

-no te preocupes mu, ya verás que saldremos pronto, mejor…- paso una de sus manos disimuladamente por sobre el hombre de mu. – porque no disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. – le dijo poniéndose muy cerca de él, muy discretamente aparto la mano de milo e intento apartarse de él, algo que parecía imposible ya que estaban aprisionados ahí juntitos y solos.

-vamos mu, no voy a hacerte nada…- le dijo mirándolo con picardía y acercándosele cada vez más.

-este túnel tiene un aura muy romántica, no te parece? – mu estaba muy agitado, sabía lo que milo pretendía (darle un beso) así que se puso muy alerta. Miro atrás de él y el agua seguía congelada, al volver su vista hacia milo este tan solo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-porque no mejor intentamos salir a pie. – hablo muy nervioso y rápidamente, y sin que milo pudiera evitarlo, salió del bote. Comenzó a caminar por el hielo con cautela, milo resoplo muy molesto, mientras veía a su corderito alejarse de él, hasta que de repente, el agua volvió a tomar forma líquida haciendo que mu cayera al agua y se empapara por completo, milo lo saco del agua ya todo remojado.

-mu, mira nada más, si estas temblando. – milo se quitó el saco para prestárselo a mu, quien ya estornudaba pues esa agua estaba por demás fría. Algo que le recordó a mu a uno de sus compañeros.

-mi…milo…po…por favor….ya vayamos al…al santuario…antes de…que me dé…pulmonía. – dijo temblando y estornudando.

-claro mu. – milo decidió que lo mejor era regresar, ya que en esas condiciones, mu solo terminaría con una fiebre de 40 grados.

Camus respiraba aliviado, había impedido que milo y mu terminaran en una situación muy " amigable'" y eso le hacía sentir muy relajado y tranquilo.

-kiki! – llamo mu apenas, este ni lo escucho pues seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en ese carrusel.

-kiki ya vámonos! – le grito nuevamente, muy molesto.

-pero maestrooooo-dio la vuelta

-una vuelta maaaaaaas.-volvió a dar la vuelta

-siiiiiiii-dio una vuelta más, mu solo arrugaba cada vez más el entre cejo.

-¡no!-grito muy molesto.

Arrastras, kiki dejaba ese juego y se alejaba de esa feria con lágrimas en los ojos, a sabiendas de que al llegar al santuario su vida se remontaría única y exclusivamente al trabajo duro y exhaustivo.

YA EN EL SANTUARIO…

-bueno…milo…adiós. – Dijo mu, tras llegar a su templo.- gracias por este ACHU magnifico día. – intento alejarse e ingresar a su templo para ir tras su discípulo revoltoso.

-¡espera! – milo lo tomo de la mano. Mu solo lo miraba moribundo, en esos momentos solo deseaba mudarse de ropa y dormir hasta que sus fuerzas se renovarán.

-milo…mañana hablamos, ahora me gustaría descansar. -

-esto es muy importante. – le dijo tomándolo de ambas manos. - escucha mu… - se sonrojo. Mu solo enarco una ceja. - hay algo que quería decirte y… creo que llego el momento. –saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra. Mu miraba esto confundido y temblando, el viento soplaba un aire tan frio en ese entonces.

Milo trago seco, respiro hondo para armarse de valor y seguir con lo que tenía planeado hacer. Entonces milo se arrodillo ante, un mu, que tenía una cara desencajada y atónita. –mu, sé que esto te va a sonar muuuuy descabellado y apresurado, pero yo…- milo puso la cajita en frente de mu y la abrió, mu por poco y se va de espaldas ante lo que veía.

-yo quería saber si tú aceptarías…-

-¡NO! – un grito proveniente de la oscuridad interrumpió la repentina y precipitada proposición.

Ambos vieron a Camus acercárseles con cara de pocos amigos, cosa no muy rara.

-esto sobre pasa todos los limites, ¡no lo tolero! – grito fuera de sí. Tanto milo como mu lo miraban sorprendidos, pues no entendían su comportamiento.

-no puedo creer hasta qué punto ¡tú! – señalo a milo. – estas dispuesto a probar mi maldita paciencia. – milo lo miro asustado y asombrado, jamás había visto a Camus así de enojado.

-y tu.- se acercó a mu peligrosamente. – creí que eras una persona razonable, pero no…- se le acerco más mirándolo con profundo desprecio. – no puedo creer que le sigas el juego a este bicho embustero, hasta tal punto, verdaderamente es increíble. – estaba que los congelaba a ambos para dejarlos ahí como estatuas de adorno.

-que pretenden. Creen que con esta farsa, harán que yo me dirija a este bicho de manera afectuosa, pues no. yo no cedo ante los caprichos de nadie, me oíste. – le dijo a milo mirándolo a los ojos casi queriéndolo agarrar a golpes, milo solo retrocedió una par de pasos por seguridad.

-cálmate Camus, la verdad no tengo ni idea de a que te refieres. – trato de calmarlo mu, pero esto no hiso más que enfurecer más a Camus, aparto a milo de su camino y se acercó nuevamente a mu.

\- creí que te había quedado claro la advertencia que te hice antes…que, acaso todo este maldito tiempo nada te ha hecho reflexionar. –mu estaba por hablar, más se quedó mudo al recordar sus palabras y al ponerles un nuevo significado.- aléjate de esto mu, no te incumbe lo que pasa entre milo y yo.-

-espera, eso quiere decir que tú fuiste…- ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase pues la sonrisa que le dedico Camus le dio claros indicios.

-ya sabes que no bromeo mu, así que mejor aléjate de todo esto. –advirtió nuevamente.

-¡estás loco, verdaderamente loco! – ahora sí, mu se veía sumamente molesto pues por su causa soportó terribles torturas durante todo el día. Pero a Camus eso parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-tu eres el loco entrometido. –

-así, pues fíjate que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasa, para que lo sepas, así que mejor tu vete haciendo una auto evaluación ya que hay algo muy mal con tu cerebro. – mu esta vez se descontrolo.

-tu eres el que debería de hacerse un…-

Milo tranquilo y sereno como nunca antes se interpuso entre mu y Camus para poner orden, algo en verdad raro ya que siempre era al revés. -escucha Camus…-lo miro a los ojos.

-yo, lamento haberte molestado y acosado por tantos años. –sonrió, con melancolía. - creo que prácticamente desde que te conocí me he empeñado en estar cerca de ti. Yo lamento sí te moleste con mi presencia. – lo miro fijamente, Camus no podía creer lo que le decía. – no volveré a molestarte, jamás, y si mi comportamiento engendro toda esta escena, te pido mil disculpas, pero de una vez te digo que mu no tiene nada que ver con esto, soy solo yo, así que te pido lo dejes en paz. –

Camus anonadado retrocedió un par de pasos, en verdad no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchabas, milo se disculpaba por su comportamiento, y lo que es más, le decía que nunca más lo volvería a "molestar". Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para Camus, miro a milo una vez más y pudo ver en sus ojos que no mentía, que esta vez le hablaba en serio, muuuuuy en serio.

No pudo hacer más que mirar a mu con odio, culpándolo interior mente de lo que le pasaba a milo, a sabiendas de que mu no tenía la culpa de nada en realidad.

-bien, espero así sea. –dijo lo más frio y serio posible. Para después alejarse casi corriendo, sin mirar atrás, dejando a ambos caballeros anonadados.

-vaya…- milo resoplo agobiado. – Camus se veía muy…-

-raro. – termino mu, sin apartar su mirada del onceavo guardián quien se alejaba aprisa y se adentraba a la segunda casa.

-milo…ya dime la verdad, acaso a ti ya no te interesa Camus he hiciste todo esto solo a sabiendas de que nos seguía y así ponerlo celoso. –

-no. –respondió milo rápidamente. – ahora me doy cuenta que la única persona verdaderamente importante para mí, pues…eres tu mu. –

-milo…mejor dejemos esto para otro día, si, ahora en verdad tengo frio y quiero descansar. –hablo mu muy cansado y agobiado con toda esa situación.

-claro, lo que menos quiero es que enfermes, así que descansa.- se despidió de él y se alejó con una gran sonrisa.

-qué día- respiro muy cansado. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

En verdad no lograba comprender nadita de nada y no sabía cómo era que se había metido en medio de ese conflicto amoroso, porque eso era, lo que pasaba con ambos caballeros.

TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS

Kanon lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se desperezo como gato y hecho un enorme bostezó antes de darse cuenta que estaba en su cama, que alguien lo había llevado hasta su recamara y lo había cobijado, como niño chichito, obviamente el nombre saga, no le vino a la mente, pero entonces… de repente la puerta se abrió en grande para dejar ver a un torito más que feliz y sonriente con una charola en mano, llena de una diversidad de deliciosa comida, si ya creía que Aldebarán era el mejor chef de todos.

-Kanon! Ya despertaste. – Aldebarán dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado, Kanon solo miraba a Aldebarán con cara desencajada, recordando el por qué se había desmayado y preguntándose también que rayos hacia ahí y porque le traía toda esa comida.

-Ten, te traje el desayuno a la cama. – dijo como si nada Aldebarán mirándolo expectante y alegre.

-Pero…que rayos haces aquí invadiendo, mi, privacidad. – Kanon se puso en pie y lo confronto molesto.

-Pues veras, después de que te desmayaste, te traje hasta tu camita, te arrope, Y al verte tan sereno y angelical, decidí quedarme a velar tu sueño.- le sonrió Aldebarán, Kanon solo mantenía enarcada una ceja y la cara de asombro. Eso significaba que se había quedo a su lado toda la noche.

-Escucha toro, no más me entero de que me hiciste algo y me encargare de que nadie lleve flores a tu tumba, si me entiendes. No? – advirtió muy molesto.

-descuida Kanon, yo jamás te haría daño o haría algo que tu no quisieras, si yo te respeto. – le sonrió nuevamente, Kanon solo respiro algo aliviado mientras se miraba el cuerpo y notaba que todo estaba en orden.

-Y ahora quiero saber porque rayos te vez como un cantante de rock pesado. Quien es el idiota que permitió que te hicieras semejante estupidez. – hablo mirando a Aldebarán de pies a cabeza sintiéndose muy incómodo por los tatuajes que tenía, y el que dirían los demás al verlo.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? – le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sí, estoy loco de amor. – confeso Aldebarán, Kanon solo lo miro más desconcertado que antes.

-ya decía yo que tanta comida en un organismo hace daño. – dijo para sí mismo sin apartar la mirada de Aldebarán.

-mira, mejor date una vueltita por el hospital psiquiátrico y luego me cuentas como te fue, sí. – le dijo mientras lo empujaba a la salida, para luego cerrar la puerta de su recamara.

-no lo puedo creer, en verdad se volvió loco, mira que hacerse todo eso en el cuerpo.- resoplo molesto, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

…..TEMPLO PRINCIPAL…

-¡que! ¡Como que el patriarca se fue! – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, entre confundidos y molesto.

-así es mis queridos caballeros, su adorado patriarca los abandono a su suerte. – les decía Athena con una cara afligida y de mártir.

-pe…pero eso no es posible, mi maestro jamás dejaría el santuario así como así, el…él es muy responsable, además a mí no me comento nada.- hablo mu incrédulo.

-pues ni yo tengo idea de que fue lo que le les aseguro, mis caballeros, que el lugar del patriarca no quedara vacío. – Athena se puso en pie mientras los miraba detenidamente a cada uno de sus caballeros.

-¡¿quiere decir que escogerá al nuevo patriarca?! – pregunto saga notoriamente emocionado.

-algo así…de hecho… buscare un reemplazo temporal, ustedes saben, solo para ver como lo hace y ver si tiene un buen potencial como el anterior. – dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-y…y a quien escogerá? – pregunto Aioros algo temeroso, sin dejar de mirar de reojo saga.

-bueno…saben que eso de ser patriarca es una responsabilidad muuuuuy grande además de que se tiene que comprometer y ser fiel a mí de por vida. –

-¿y entonces, quien será? – hablo saga acercándose a Athena algo desesperado.

-pues como el patriarca tiene que ser fiel, responsable, condescendiente y todo eso…pues creo que el mejor reemplazo temporal seria…Mu. – hablo señalándolo,

Mu se señaló incrédulo -¡yo! –,dijo sin poder creerlo y mirando a su diosa desconcertado.

-así es mi querido caballero, asumo, por tu comportamiento, que eres el más indicado para esta honorable labor, además, ya te sabes de memoria las actividades que desempeñaba tu maestro, o no? –

-Sí….pero yo jamás podría…- callo al ver la cara de disconformidad de algunos de sus compañeros, dos en especial.

-¡como que mu! – saga fue el primero en protestar. – sí…si élni siquiera tiene la edad ni mucho menos la experiencia que se necesita para gobernar un lugar como este. –hablaba saga muy molesto. - es un inepto nadie lo va a tomar en serio. No te ofendas mu, pero es la verdad. – le hablo saga, mu solo lo miro enojado.

-por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el gemelo mayor.- hablo de repente Camus, ante la mirada de todos. – mu, es alguien sin potencial para dirigir, además de que es un tanto despistado y para ser francos solo sirve para cumplir órdenes, no así para impartirlas. – hablo Camus mirando a mu con una sonrisa vil, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-vamos, denle una oportunidad, -hablo milo de repente, acercándose a mu y pasando su mano sobre su hombro. - además mu es el mejor candidato para ser patriarca, es bueno, atento, amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, incluso él es el único que nos da un cálido y confortante abraso en nuestros cumpleaños, a él no se le pasa ningún detalle, o acaso ya lo olvidaron, he?-pregunto mirándolos receloso.

-gracias milo, en verdad, pero yo no…-

-¡vamos mu!–le ánimo. - demuéstrales a todos que tu si eres capaz de gobernar este santuario. Además contaras con mi ayuda exclusiva, créeme que me encargare de cualquiera que se atreva a faltarte al respeto. – milo esta vez les hablo a sus demás compañeros, lanzándoles una indirecta advertencia.

-bueno no se diga más, mu es el elegido se quedara en el palacio principal, en cuanto a los demás a volar, -hablo Athena mientras se dirigía hacia su recamara casi dando saltitos. – Así otro pequeño detalle más,- se detuvo. - también el caballero de libra se fue con Shion así es que no me pregunten por él, sí. – todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, como era posible eso.

Algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a mu, para felicitarlo.

Camus al ver esto, saliódel recinto principal furioso, maldiciendo a en francés a todos sobre todo a su diosa, a milo y en especial amu.

-increíble, esto es increíble e indignante, esa niña mal agradecida se atrevió a elegir a mu antes que a mí!-refunfuñaba saga. - ¡yo! que soy el más valiente, bravo, inteligente, fuerte y responsable de todos. – saga estaba muy molesto y protestaba a todo pulmón.

-hay hermanito, otra vez te la hicieron.- se burlaba Kanon sin dejar de reír. – creo…creo que tu no naciste para ser patriarca jajajaja.-

-¡cállate! – le grito muy enojado.

-no te sientas mal por no haber sido elegido de nuevo saga. –le hablo Aioros. - ser patriarca no lo es todo en la vida – le dijo sonriente, para tratar de calmarlo, mientras posaba una mano en su volteo a mirarlo lentamente, forzando una sonrisa.

-sí, claro…- respondió, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de gritar y maldecir al mundo entero.

….

¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a afrodita? – preguntaron Death y Shura al mismo tiempo. Mirando a sus compañeros.

-no. – fue la respuesta de todos, los dos caballeros, frustrados y molestos caminaron, una vez más, rumbo al doceavo templo, corriendo, como haciendo una carrera por ver quien llega primero.

-que raros, ellos jamás se habían interesado en nadie que no fuera su persona y ahora buscan como locos a afrodita…- se puso pensativo Aioria.- me pregunto dónde estará….

-¿por qué te interesas tanto en afrodita? – hablo Shaka a sus espaldas, asustando al felino.

-no…por…por nada solo me preguntaba dónde estaría…-le respondió algo nervioso.

-¡que! Tienes algún tipo de interés en ese pez insignificante. – le hablo furioso, cara a cara. Ante la mirada de sus demás compañeros.

-no…cla…claro que no…Shaka…so solo me entro la curiosidad. –le respondió titubeando.

-pues más te vale que no pienses en él, ni en nadie, porque yo soy capaz de deshacerme del mundo entero si es preciso. Entendiste? – le hablo tomándolo de la barbilla. Aioria asintió recordando lo que paso la última vez. SIP, Shakita era capaz de todo con tal de tener a ese león solo para el.

-bueno, - hablo más relajado, Shaka. - ahora vamos al cine, hay una película muy romántica que quiero que veamos.- lo tomo de la mano.

-pero…pero... –

-¿pero qué? – le miro molesto, Aioria trago grueso. – dije, vamos al cine ahora. – sin decir másShaka se llevó, casi arrastras, a Aioria.

-pero que raros…si creí que ellos se llevaban como el agua y el aceite, míralos ahora.- dijo saga muy confundido.

-yo creo que el gato esta frito…jaja quien lo diría, si Shaka no lo deja ni respirar, parece su verdugo, pobrecito. – hablaba milo burlándose de la situación de su amigo.

-a mí me agrada que no estén peleando.- dijo Aioros mirando a su hermano, quien volteo mirarlo como pidiéndole ayuda, este solo le despidió con la mano.

-pobre micifuz, ja, si el rubio tiene su carácter, lo que me extraña es que el jamás antes se había fijado en el o es que…-

-¡aquí estas mi Kanon! – hablo de repente Aldebarán en su detrás.

-¡me asustaste! – le reprendió Kanon posando una mano en su corazón.

-perdón...yo..yo solo quería entregarte estas flores que compre para ti. – le tendió una gran cantidad de flores. Todoslos ahí presentes miraban la escenaatónitos, bueno más que nada miraban a Aldebarán y su nueva apariencia.

-¿pero qué fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto mu mirándolo muy asombrado.

-qué onda con ese nuevo look. – Dijo milo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, admirando su nueva apariencia.

-Aldebarán, no me digas que te uniste a una secta. – le dijo Aioros algo desconcertado por su apariencia. -

-ja j aja ja! – de repente se escuchó la carcajada sonora de saga, todos voltearon a verle. – enserio Aldebarán…yo…yo no creí que tu fueras capaz de hacerte semejante cosa en el cuerpo…j aja es que esto casi compensa el hecho de no haber sido elegido patriarca jajaaja. – reía sin control alguno , enfureciendo más y más a su gemelo quien rápidamente soto las flores y miro reprobatoriamente a Aldebarán.

-no me gustan las flores son patéticas y cursis. – dijo fríamente.

-vamos hermanito, no seas cruel con el torito, si mira, hasta tuvo el valor de tatuarse tu horrible rostro en el cuerpo, deberías de estarle agradecido. – dijo saga burlándose, los demás solo miraron a saga incrédulo.

-por si no lo recuerdas, somos gemelos idiota, así que mi rostro, es tu rostro. – le hablo Kanon furioso.

-no Kanon, si yo me tatué tu bello rostro, no el de saga. – dijo mostrando su tatuaje los demás miraban todo muy asombrados. – lo hice todo por ti Kanon.

Saga, al ver esto, volvió a reír sin parar.

Kanon solo negaba con la cabeza; notoriamente avergonzado.

-escucha alde, yo no tengo absolutamente nada, pero nada, en contra tuya, es más me eres totalmente indiferente, y la verdad no sé porque demonios haces todo esto, en verdad, no lo entiendo. Nada de esto tiene sentido.-hablaba molesto.

-¡así que ya vete y déjame en paz! –

-pero…-

-pero nada, solo aléjate de mí. – Kanon comenzó a descender las escaleras furioso.

-¡Kanon espera! -Aldebarán, cogió las flores y lo siguió.-

\- yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Solo déjame estar cerca de ti…- ahí iban Kanon y Aldebarán uno intentando alejar al otro de su lado.

-haaaa, pero que divertido. – saga se secaba las lágrimas, luego de reír como nunca antes.

-por quéAldebarán haría algo así…si él me dijo que odiaba los tatuajes…- mu se puso pensativo.

-qué más da, el torito se volvió loco, es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. – hablo milo posando ambas manos en su nuca.

-tengo que admitir que son una pareja muy interesante. – sonrió Aioros, todos voltearon a verle intrigados.

-¿qué? Yo solo decía. – Aioros solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡bueno mu! – milo se acercó al corderito muy feliz. –qué te parece si vamos a celebrar tu nuevo acenso. – le dijo guiándolo a la salida. Mu, mucho no pudo hacer para refutar su oferta.

-milo llevándose a mu, si yo creí que a él solo le interesaba Camus.-hablo saga mirando al par descender.

-tal vez ya se cansó de la negativa de Camus. –

-no lo creo, milo ha tenido esa obsesión por Camus desde que era un escuincle, si nunca se apartaba del francés, sin importar cuanto lo rechazara.-decía saga recordando. –sip, jamás vi a alguien tan persistente. –

-eso sí. – Aioros hecho un hondo suspiro sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-¿qué tal si tomamos un café? Digo, para compensar el no haber sido elegidos patriarca, he? – saga lo pensó un minuto, hasta que termino asintiendo, así ambos bajaban rumbo al templo del arquero.

Una sombra se dejaba ver, esta había observado todo detalle a detalle y algo le vino a la mente.

-todos actúan extraños…pero…/por qué?...

 **HAWÁI**

-¡jamás vi una cama tan resistente!- decía Doko feliz, mientras daba saltos cada vez más elevados. Shion mientras desempacaba todas las maletas, incluyendo las de Doko.

-y…a donde vamos primero? – le pregunto Shion al terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Doko dejo de saltar, para ponerse pensativo

Shion solo lo miraba atento.

-hummmm…no lo sé, yo la verdad tengo un hambre feroz,-Se sentó en la cama de un saldo.- así que porque no pedimos algo, a ti que se te antoja? - le pregunto, Shion sonrió lascivo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-en verdad quieres que te diga que es lo que se me antoja. – dijo relamiéndose los labios, sin dejar de mirar su esbelto cuerpo.

-claro. – respondió Doko cambiándose de camisa. - yo…creo que pediré comida china hummm es deliciosa no lo crees?-

Shion solo se quedó mirando a Doko mientras este se cambiaba, sin perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo.

-hey,Shion, me escuchaste? – Shionsalió de su trance para mirarlo a los ojos.

-sí. –

-te decía que si mejor salimos a explorar, digo, aquí debe de haber un montón de restaurantes, así que porque no cenamos fuera, he?

-sería como una cena, solo nosotros dos. – Shion se veía muy emocionado por la idea.

-pues claro, solo los dos. –

-¡bien! entonces me cambio y vamos. –

-claro, mientras yo te espero fuera, te cambias rápido, sí. – decía Doko mientras salía de la habitación.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…

-en serio Shion, ya te tardaste mucho, porque no escoges algo ya, llevas combinando tu ropa por más de media hora.

-¡ya salgo, espera un momento!-se escuchó el grito de Shion.

Doko resoplo molesto e impaciente.

Shion mientras se cambiaba por décima vez. – tengo que estar muy perfecto para esta cena con Doko. – se decía mientras se miraba al espejo y desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa azul marina, y observaba su chaqueta negra, su cinturón blanco y un ajustado pantalón café. – sí, Doko no podrá resistirse a mi….un momento, porque tanto interés en verme bien para Doko, si eso jamás me había importado…hummm¡ bah! quémás da, espero le guste como me veo. – se echó un vistazo más y se agregó otro poco de loción antes de salir.

-y,¿qué tal está estoy? – pregunto Shion modelando, Doko se paró del suelo rápidamente para acercarse a él.

-perfecto, pero ya vámonos que hay muuuuucho por explorar. – Doko lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevo rápido, impaciente por salir.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA

-cuanto tardaran mis caballeros en darsecuenta de lo que pasa…-Athena se ponía pensativa mientras daba vueltas en su recamara.

-Tadsumi! Ya solucionaste mis problemas financieros?-

-eso va a estar difícil señorita, considerando que está casi en la ruina total. –

-pues has algo rápido, con qué dinero piensas que te voy a pagar. – dijo molesta mientras continuaba dando vueltas en su recamara. Notoriamente nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba.

….TEMPLO DE PISCIS

-no, no quiero verme al espejo. – afrodita se mecía de un lado a otro mientras sostenía entre sus manos su cabellera.

-que desastre, debo de verme horrible. – se lamentaba hasta que escucho un fuerte portazo.

-he, afrodita estas aquí…vamos responde. – se escondió rápidamente al escuchar el grito de Death. – sé que estas molesto con el inútil de Shura, por lo que te hiso, pero ese no es motivo para que te escondas de mí. –

-Oye a quien le llamas inútil, he? – escucho la voz de Shura, otra vez la misma pelea.

-No puede con todo esto… primero pierdo mi hermoso cabellera y ahora tengo que soportar las peleas de este par de tontos. – afrodita se lamentaba en silencio. -Que no habrá alivio a mi sufrimiento.-de repente apareció una carta en frete de él,cómo cayendo del cielo.

-¿qué es esto? – cogió la extraña carta y la abrió rápidamente.

-~~~` _si tú eres uno de los caballeros que sufre algún tipo de acoso por parte de alguno de tus compañeros, entonces espérame en la sala principal a las 12 de la noche, solucionaremos tu problema, si no, rompe este mensaje…de inmediato_ …~~~~-

-pero que…será cierto o es una trampa por parte de este par de bobos…para que salga de mi escondite.-afrodita lo medito un poco antes de mirar a sus alrededor y ver a sus dos compañeros muy ocupados husmeando en su dormitorio.

-bien.- miro su reloj.- ya van a dar las 12, mejor me apuro. Salió de su templo con sigiló para no ser notado.

\- Espero no sea una broma de mal gusto. – corrió hacia la sala principal.

…continuaraaaa….


	10. REUNIÓN SECRETA

Holaa! Mil gracias por su apoyo y mil perdones por la demora…si, lo siento. Pero ya les traigo la conti.

Lo continuare lo prometo siii, (*-*)/

¡! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC!

REUNION SECRETA

Todos se los interesados en la reunión se aproximaron al lugar de la dichosa "reunión"

-pero que…Aioria, Aioros, mu, Kanon y Camus?- esto no me gusta nada.- hablo afrodita al ver a sus demás compañeros reunidos en el templo principal.

-alguien me quiere decir que hacernos aquí? – pregunto nervioso Kanon algo molesto e impaciente. Pues no quería encontrarse con alde.

-no lo sé yo solo estoy aquí por curiosidad.- hablo relajado Aioros.

\- yo vine porque recibí una carta indicando que viniéramos si notábamos algo extraño en nuestros compañeros. – dijo mu nervioso, mientras miraba a los lados por si milo aparecía. Camus obviamente no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-exacto, yo estoy aquí precisamente por esa carta, no será una maldita broma hecha por alguno de ustedes, verdad? – afrodita les miro molesto.

-calmado nadie aquí está para bromitas como esa.- dijo Kanon resguardándose tras un pilar y vigiando que no se acercara Aldebarán.

-entonces qué demonios hacemos aquí! – grito ya más exasperado afrodita. Temiendo que sus "pretendientes" aparecieran en cualquier momento.

-¡de seguro esto es una trampa! – hablo Aioria paranoico, pensando que Shaka estaba cerca de él.

-por favor, bajen la voz, milo podría aparecer en cualquier momento. – hablo mu angustiado por la cercana presencia del octavo guardián.

–sí y dense prisa, si demoro mucho Shaka va a venir en mi búsqueda y…y no quiero ni imaginarme de que sería capaz si me ve aquí con todos ustedes. – Poso sus manos en su cabello.-

-miren…aquí hay una nota.- dijo Camus acercándose a una mesita que casualmente estaba ahí.

-¿qué dice? – todos se acercaron a Camus curiosos.

-bueno aquí dice: " _este frasco contiene somníferos, tomen lo que quieran para dormir a sus compañeros, asíse sentirán más relajados y podrán pensar con claridad para poder solucionar su problema, repito tomen los que quieran, esto los dejara profundamente dormidos mientras tanto_ …."- todos se miraron entre si confundidos.

-enserio dice eso la nota o telo estásinventando. – dijo Kanon susceptible.

-toma léelatú para que estés seguro. – le dijo Camus tendiéndole la carta, Kanon la leyó de nuevo de manera meticulosa.

-bueno…entonces estos son somníferos…pero no entiendo porque…- entonces Kanon sintió una enorme presencia acercándose.

-¡ya no hay tiempo se acercan!- Kanon tomo un punado de las píldoras y salió corriendo.

\- entonces hay que dormirlos…- mu tomo unas cuantas pastillas. Espero si funcione. Entonces mu se adentró a la recamara principal del templo.

-¿será que funcionan o solo empeoraran las cosas? – afrodita dudoso, tomo unas 6 píldoras.

-yo me pregunto a qué sabrán. – Aioros examino una píldora antes de metérsela a la boca. Aioria, afrodita y Camus lo miraron anonadados.

-hummm no están tan mal…yo- Aioros luego de decir eso cayo inconsciente.

-creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta.- dijo Camus pateando levente a Aioros para ver si se levantaba.

-bueno, yo tomare 10 por si acaso, 5 para cada uno. – afrodita entonces se apresuró a volver a su templo.

-¡hermano! – Aioria se acercó a él preocupado, le dio un par de palmadas para que reaccione. –

-no te preocupes, aquí en el frasco dice que una sola píldora no causa daño, solo lo mantendrá dormido por 15 minutos, claro que de tomarse más dormirá mucho más tiempo pero…

-¡entonces si funciona!- Aioria dejo en segundo plano a su hermano, tomo unas 8 pastillas y salió corriendo rumbo al quinto templo.

-pero…tomar más de 3 píldoras podrían ocasionar serios problemas neuronales…-Camusenarcó una ceja. – porque nadie nunca se molesta en leer las instrucciones o los efectos secundarios antes de tomar una píldora. – Camus guando el frasco con el resto de píldoras. Luego alzo su vista hacia el templo principal. Apretó los puñosal suponer que milo y mu estarían ahí, giro rápidamente para luego descenderrumbo a su templo.

….

Mu llego al templo principal, sigiloso se acercóa la recamara principal. Tomo el vaso de agua que había en la mesita de noche y puso 3 píldoras.

-espero funcione.-susurro.

-¿funcione qué?

-haa! – mu se apartó de milo echando un grito. – Me asustaste.-

-qué haces mu, dijiste que ibas a lavarte las manos y mira ya te tardaste un buen rato, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. - le dijo milo algo angustiado.- estaba a punto de buscarte. -

\- bue…bueno es que fui a mi templo a lavarme las manos antes de comer. –

-fuiste hasta tu templo tan solo para lavarte las manos? – le pregunto milo algo receloso.

-sí, bueno ya sabes…la costumbre jejeje.- mu forzó una leve sonrisa mientras milo lo miraba atento y extrañado.

-bueno, está bien ahora vamos al comedor yales ordene a los cocineros que te hicieran la especialidad de la casa y después de supervisar su trabajo, todo quedo delicioso, ya lo veras.-milo comenzó a jalarlo.

-espera milo…- mu sequedóquieto y tomo el vaso de agua con las pastillas ya disueltas.

Milo se acercó a el mirándoloexpectante a lo que haría.

-mi señor. – de repente tocaron la puerta y un soldado apareció.

Si las miradas mataran ese soldado estaría bien muerto por la mirada que milo le lanzaba.

-que rayos quieres, ¡no te ensenaron a no interrumpir ni entrar de esa manera a la recamara del patriarca!-

-yo…yo lo siento mu…mucho señor, pero es que usted me ordeno que en cuanto todo estuviera listo se lo hiciera saber y pues yo…- el soldado temblaba de miedo.

-¡ya! Está bien, vete que ya vamos y más te vale que hayas conseguido el color de velas que te pedí o de lo contrario tendré que prescindir de ti. – le amenazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mu se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a milo actuar de esa manera, pero claro, ya debió de suponérselo, desde que mu fue designado súplete de patriarca, milo hacia que todos los demás lo trataran como a un dios, que tenían que arrodillarse ante él y desviar la mirada cuando el pasara, incluso despertó a los cocineros del santuario solo porque le dijo que tenía hambre, sin tomar en cuenta que ya eran más de las 12 de la noche.

-que soldados tan imprudentes e irrespetuosos pero bueno dime que querías decirme. – milo se acercó más a mu.

-bueno…- mu tomo en vaso con agua. –yo quería darte esto… – mu le tendió el vaso con agua milo, este algo decepcionado cogió el vaso.

-¿un vaso con agua?

-sí, es que como has hecho tanto por mi pensé que retribuirte algo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – le dijo sonriente, milo poco a poco fue agrandando su sonrisa.

-gracias, me gusta que digas esas cosas. – milo sonriente se bebió todo en líquido.

-que refrescante.- dijo limpiándose la boca con el reverso de su mano. – bueno hora de comer. – milo lo tomo de nuevo de la mano, mu solo lo siguió algo decepcionado.

-toma…toma –bostezo. – toma asiento. – milo jalo la silla para que mu se sentara pero, ni bien recorrió la silla se fue hasta atrás.

-maestro mu, maestro mu, que le pasa al señor milo.- hablo kiki mirándolo curioso.

-creo que se durmió. –

-pero cayo de lleno, eso no es normal. – le dijo inocente.

-si lo es para él. –

-pero las personas normales no hacen esa clase de cosas, o si? –

-sí, kiki lo que pasó es que…un momento, que haces aquí, no deberías de estar durmiendo en tu cama. -

-sí, pero es que no tengo sueño, así que decidí venir a ver cómo le va a usted con su nuevo asenso a patriarca. – dijo kiki sonriéndole.

-¿en serio? -Mu se cruzó de brazos molesto. - Recuerdo que te castigue toda la semana y no tienes permiso de salir del templo de Aries. –

-pero maestro…-

-nada de maestro, soy el PATRIARCA y recuerda que mientras yo estoy a cargo del santuario tu estas a cargo del templo de Aries,así que no debes de salir del templo. -

-pero… ….

\- pero nada, vuelve a tu recamara ahora y más te vale no salir del templo o te juro que tendrás el peor de los castigos.– mu lo miro enfadado, y antes de que comenzara a contar hasta tres kiki había desaparecido.

Mu hecho un suspiro ya más relajado, volteo ver a milo quien parecía dormir plácidamente en el suelo.

-por favor encárguense de él; yo ya regreso. – le dijo amablemente a los soldados antes de salir del templo principal.

…..

Afrodita respiro hondo antes de aventurarse a salir de su escondite, con los dos vasos de leche.

-hey chicos, por aquí. – ni bien escucharon la voz de afrodita ambos caballeros corrieron a su encuentro.

-afrodita! – dijeron al mismo tiempo alegres.

-por fin te encontramos, te estuvimos buscando por toooodos lados. –

-no es cierto, yo te busque mucho mas que este inútil. – hablo Death acercándose le mas a afrodita, Shura lo aparto de el de un empujón.

-bueno, bueno muchachos por favor cálmense y dejen de pelear por mí, que acaso no se han dado cuenta de la hora que es…- ambos caballeros miraron el reloj, ya eran las 12:40.

-por qué no se van a dormir, es más miren les tengo un vaso de leche para cada uno, así dormirán mucho mejor.- afrodita le sonrió, algo que no pudieron evitar ambos tomaron cada uno un vaso.

-gracias! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, bebiendo todo casi ahogándose.

-delicioso, quiero mas.- hablo Shura.

-no dame más a mí, a esta cabra no le gusta la leche.

\- oye eso no es cierto…

Antes de volverse a pelear, ambos cayeron dormidos uno cerca del otro.

-al fin…- afrodita paso una mano por su frente.

-porque rayos no se me había ocurrido esto antes, si no esta mala la idea. – afrodita los pateo para ver si se despertaban, pero nada.

-bueno me voy dejemos que las pastillas hagan lo suyo, yo mientras tengo que encontrar la solución a este problema.- Afrodita salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

….

-por si las pastillas estas no funcionan tengo un plan "B" - hablo Kanon mientras tomaba un palo enorme.

-alde… sé que estar ahí, ven y ayúdame a preparar en pie de manzana, yo no puedo solo. – le grito desde su cocina.

-un pay, que delicioso. – alde apareció con un delantal.

-pero nos faltan las manzanas, espérame que hay unas cuantas en mi templo, vuelvo en un parpadeo. – antes de que alde se fuera Kanon lo detuvo.

-espera, espera, no comas ansias wey, tengo algo para ti. – le dijo

-para mí? – alde sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-que es, que es…- daba brinquitos de felicidad mesclada con impaciencia.

-antes cierra los ojos y abre la boca. – le dijo sonriente, alde obedecía rápidamente.

Entonces Kanon tomo en vaso con vino que tenía las 6 píldoras previamente machacadas.

Le vertió todo el líquido en la boca. Alde trago con algo de dificultad, pues las pastillas no estaban bien machacadas.

-y si te gusto? – le pregunto malicioso.

\- si…pero que era eso exactamente. – dijo alde tratando de dejar de toser.

-solo un puñado de píldoras mescladas con vino, mi nuevo experimento, tu sabes para dárselo ha saga antes de dormir. – le dijo sonriente, alde solo asentía, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco la imagen de Kanon se hacía más y más borrosa.

-Yo…-

-funciono. – Kanon sonrió alegre al ver a alde, roncando abiertamente.

-será mejor que me vaya no vaya a ser que despierte. – Kanon corrió templos arriba.

….

\- se puede saber dónde estabas, te perdiste por 15 minutos enteros.- Shaka se le apareció a Aioria ni bien puso un pie dentro de leo.

\- estaba…con mi hermano…, tenía algo importante que decirme. – Shaka se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo receloso.

-no te creo, dime la verdad, con quien me engañas – se la acerco intimidante.

-no..no te engaño con nadie Shaka, ya deja de decir eso, con quien más estaría, digo si te tengo a ti no necesito nada más. – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-esográbatelo bien, no va a haber nadie tan bueno como yo, pues soy la persona que más te conviene, así que vas a estar conmigo te guste a o no, estamos? –

-si…si eso ya me quedo claro. – dijo titubeante.

-bueno, hora de dormir. – lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a su recamara. –

-es…espera yo…-al abrir su recamara Aioria vio algo por demás inusual.

-donde está mi cama yy…mis muebles. – Aioria entro a su recamara mirando desorientado la remodelación que Shaka había hecho.

-dormir en camas es incómodo, el piso es mejor y estos cojines nos servirán como almohadas, además recuerda, los bienes materiales solo son pasajeros. –

\- ¿y mis fotos? –

-ya he estado pensando en eso, y prefiero que no haya fotos de tu hermano por aquí, eso solo demuestra que lo quieres y lo idolatras más a el que a mí y eso no me gusta. -

-pe…pero... – Aioria se aguantó las ganas que tenia de llorar.

\- a dormir.- Shaka le entregó un cojín a Aioria.

-espera…yo…te hice un jugo de naranja. –Aioria le tendió una vaso de jugo de naranja a Shaka este lo miro susceptible.

-no se me antoja ahora, mejor descansemos que mañana tenemos que cambiar las cortinas de tu templo. –

-Shaka…lo hice para ti, acaso lo que yo hago por ti no te gusta. –

Shaka respiro hondo, miro el vaso con jugo y luego miro a Aioria. – está bien… me lo tomare pero solo la mitad, pues mi dieta es muy rigurosa y un mínimo cambio alteraría todo mi metabolismo. –

\- ¿tú qué? -Aioria no entendió nada de lo que Shaka le dijo, este solo resoplo cansado antes de tomar el vaso y llevárselo a la boca.

Lo tomo poco a poco, a Shaka le sabía muy extraño, pero bebió la mitad del líquido como se lo había prometido a Aioria.

-¿qué tal? – le pregunto ansioso Aioria.

-nada mal supongo…. –Shaka comenzó a sentirse cansado así que se recostó en el piso - Aioria…que…-cerro los ojosy sin poder evitarlo cayo profundamente dormido, Aioria no canto victoria pues bien sabía que Shaka podría estar despierto aun con los ojos cerrados.

Con cautela lo movió para cerciorarse de que no despertaría.

-al fin va a dejarme en paz.- Aioria respiro aliviado.

-Hora de acabar con esto,-salió rápidamente para ascender por los otros templos.

….

Y Ahí se encontraban los caballeros, escondidos en la parte más recóndita del templo de sagitario. Claro luego de reunirse en el templo principal quedaron que el lugar más seguro y oculto para su nueva reunión secreta seria ese sitio.

\- en primer lugar alguien sabe quién organizo esa reunión en el templo principal y puso esas pastillas para dormir?-Pregunto Aioros mirando a los demás estos negaron con la cabeza.

-a quien le importa, dijeron en la carta que solucionarían, mi problema, quiero soluciones ¡ahora! – grito Aioria exasperado.

-sí, solo vinimos por eso, necesitamos ayuda, dormirlos con somnífero por unas cuantas horas no es suficiente.- hablo mu algo desesperado.

-ya, ya cálmense, cálmense todos. – hablo Aioros tratando de aminorar la tensión que se vivía.

-sí, por favor, parecen un montón de pelagatos mugrosos y revoltosos. – hablo afroditamás nervioso que de costumbre. Todos lo miraron susceptibles, en especial porque traía una capucha que le cubría toda la cabeza.

\- bueno, si estamos reunidos aquí, es porque todos estamos de acuerdo y hemos notado el extraño comportamiento de nuestros compañeros, no es verdad? – hablo mu, algo nervioso mirando a los alrededores por si milo aparecía.

-¡sí, ellos se volvieron locos, tenemos que hacer algo, yo no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera! – hablo desesperado Kanon. – no lo soporto, Aldebarán se la pasa encima mío todo el tiempo. – todos lo miraron anonadados.

– quiero decir que se la pasa persiguiéndome todo el tiempo. – aclaro, los demás solo resoplaron aliviados. – malpensados. – dijo en un susurro.

-yo sinceramente soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de que Shura y Death me deje en paz….lo que sea.- afrodita ensombreció su mirada y su voz se tornó más gruesa, todos lo miraron algo temerosos.

-y que vamos a hacer entonces, dejar el santuario para irnos todos al África, esa me parece una opción razonable. – hablo Aioria. – de hecho hasta se me hace más seguro vivir en la selva, con esas bestias salvajes, a tener que seguir aquí y vivir con Shaka y sus celos asesinos. –hablaba Aioria temeroso.

-puede que sea tu paranoia Aioria, estamos hablado de Shaka el ser más pasivo, tranquilo y cuerdo de todos nosotros.– le hablo Aioros, tratando de calamar a su hermano.

\- ¡yo paranoico! Shaka está más que desquiciado, si cuando fuimos al cine me quito el sentido de oído, solo porque hable con la recepcionista del cine para pedirle unas horrible y para el colmo no entendía la película pues no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. – lloriqueaba Aioria, Aioros solo lo miro algo conmovido.

-eso no es nada, ustedes por lo menos tienen que soportar a uno, yo tengo que soportar a dos, dos que están bien chiflados, unomás que el otro, eso es en verdad es insoportable.-hablo afrodita consternado.

-hay si tú, no creo que sea para tanto. Shura no parece ser el tipo que se vuelve loco, y Death, ese ya estaba loco a así que yo creo que solo exageras. – le dijo Kanon mirándolo receloso, afrodita se le acerco molesto.

-Te parece que exagero, ¡solo mira como me dejaron el cabello! –afrodita entonces se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su nuevo corte de pelo. Todos solo abrieron los ojos en grande al ver el pelo de afrodita igual al de los hermanos de fuego, Aioria y Aioros. Solo el corte claro.

-no sé de qué te quejas, ese look esta mejor, ahora pareces más hombre.- hablo Kanon para fastidiarlo, afrodita lo golpeo en la nuca.

-y que me dicen a mí, todos saben que milo es un caso muuuuy especial, él se ha vuelto loco hasta el extremo, ya no mide los límites y si antes estaba descontrolado ahora está peor. – hablaba mu desesperado.

-sí, tienes razón, milo debe de estar loco como para fijarse en alguien como tú. – hablo Camus, mu, lo miro molesto.

\- y tú que haces aquí, que yo sepa tú no tienes a nadie molestándote, es más, milo ya dejo de hostigarte, deberías de estar dando brinquitos por todo el santuario.- contrarresto mu.- que, acaso eso no era lo que siempre has querido. -

-yo, estoy aquí porque me preocupan los demás y quiero apoyarlos y ayudarlos. – todo lo miraron recelosos.

-¿qué? Es la verdad.- todos seguían mirándolo recelosos. –Bueno, si no quieren mi ayuda entonces me voy.- Camus hiso ademan de retirarsemás, afrodita lo detuvo.

-¡no,Camus espera!tú eres el más listo de esta bola de tontos, mejor dinos que podemos hacer. Que fue lo que les paso a los locos estos, Hay cura, Dime si es contagioso, mi cabello crecerá igual de hermoso, dos más dos es cuatro. – afrodita zarandeaba a Camus de un lado a otro de manera nada gentil.

-ya, está bien, los ayudare. – se soltó, para luego acomodarse la ropa.- solo déjeme analizar mejor la situación. Camus se puso pensativo.

-yo creo que solo exageran muchachos, tal vez todo esto es pasajero y no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. – HabloAioros relajado, los demás solo lo miraron susceptibles.- es más si se quedan así por mí no hay ningún problema. –

-¡como osas decir eso! –lo confronto Kanonmolesto.

-solo digo la verdad. -

-¿qué? Acaso a ti no te molesta el cambio que ha sufrido mi patética copia. – Dijo Kanon molesto.- porque la verdad a mi si, actúa peor que una colegiala enamorada, si, no hay lugar en la pared de MI templo donde no estén escritos mensajes de "amor" hacia ti,- y creme que leer Saga y Aioros por siempre, es tétrico, creo que hasta las caras en el templo de Death es una vista más agradable. -

-yo solo creo que esta mejor que antes. – dijo Aioros despreocupado, los demás solo fruncieron el ceño, desconcertados.

-hermano, tu sabes que yo te quiero y te respeto mucho, pero tengo que decirte que dices puras estupideces, saga no está mejor, jamás estuvo mejor, ahora menos que nunca. – Aioria se acercó a él y poso una mano en su hombro, Aioros solo lo miro de reojo.

-yo sé lo que digo. – dijo Aioros cruzándose de brazos.

-no entiendes que las intenciones de saga son….pues otras, algo más que solo una amistad. – le dijo mu, Aioros se puso a meditar.

-humm…pero, él ha cambiado, ya no es tan grosero conmigo, ni me denigra en público como antes, es más hasta me ayuda con mis deberes y me acompaña a los eventos de caridad, es una gran ayudante. –

-hermano, eso está bien por ahora, pero que va a pasar si quiere llegar a algo más? Piénsalo. –

-bueno creo que… podría considerarlo. –

-¿qué?-todos lo miraron atónitos y sorprendidos.

-yyy si te quiere tomar de la mano? -

\- podría hacer ese sacrificio. – dijo Aioros.

-¿y si te quiere besar? – pregunto más molesto y confundido Aioria.

-podría hacer ese sacrificio.

-y si…-

\- ya, yo solo puedo con esto, es más, se cómo manejar a saga, es fácil, solo confíen en mí. – les dijo Aioros sonriente y confiado.

-pues no sé tú, pero YO no pienso permitir que se dañe mi integridad física.- hablo Kanon molesto. – Tengo que idear un plan maléfico para librarme de ese toro loco….- Kanon se puso a mentalizar un plan mientras se frotaba las manos maliciosamente.

-y que vamos a hacer entonces, ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, tenemos que llegar a una solución, antes de que esos locos despierten.- hablo afrodita muy preocupado, puesto que en cualquier momento…el efecto pasaría y entonces…

-….déjeme pensar…- Camus se quedó en un estado ausente mientras los demás solo discutían y se lamentaban entre sí.

-si tan solo mi maestro estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría qué hacer. – mu hablo afligido.

HAWAI

-vamos date prisa Shion. –le dijo Doko emocionado, Shion apuro el paso solo un poco.

-Doko, enserio quieres hacer esto…- hablo Shion mirando la distancia que los separaba del suelo.

-claro, Shion nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de disfrutar de nuestra vida, creo que ya llego la hora de hacerlo. – Doko hablaba muy emocionado mientras se preparaba para lanzarse a la piscina.

-ahí les voy! – Doko salto echándose un clavado de 20 metros.

-vamos Shion, lánzate! – le animo Doko, Shion solo temblaba y no de frio, sino de vértigo, creo que ese miedo a las alturas era algo que compartía con su discípulo.

-saltar o no saltar….- decía mentalmente, pues si no saltaba defraudaría a Doko, además de verse como un completo cobarde frente a toda esa gente que lo miraba.

Shion trago grueso. Cerró los ojos y se lazo.

El agua salpicópor todas partes, Doko solo aplaudía eufóricamente, si él ya sabía de ese en miedo a las alturas de su amigo y por eso jamás se imaginó que Shion lo haría.

-ese es mi amigo, ahora puedes decir que no le temes a nada.- hablaba Doko sonriente, mientras esperaba a que Shion emergiera de adentro de la piscina, pero nada, eso alerto a Doko.

-¿Shion?- la figura de Shion seguía en el agua.

-¡rayos! – Doko supuso que por el fuerte imparto contra el agua pudo haberse quedado inconsciente, rápidamente salto a la piscina para sacarlo. Cuando por fin lo tuvo fuera comenzó a buscar signos vitales.

-¡rayos! no puede ser…Shion! Reacciona! te mueras que todavía te falta mucho por vivir. – le dio de golpes pero no reaccionaba.

-rayos…creo que no me queda de otra. – Doko entonces le dio respiración boca a boca.

Shion abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Doko dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso, me diste un susto de muerte. – Doko lentamente se puso en pie.

-Doko…me salvarte la vida y…- Shion entonces recordó eso "beso" que Doko le había dado, solo pudo ponerse rojo como tomate.

-sí, si no es la primera vez, ya deja de hacer locuras sí. – Doko agarro la toalla y se la tendió. – ten, sécate que ya nos vamos, la verdad ya me canse de este lugar y mis tripas me piden comida. Así que andando. – Doko lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, Shion lo miraba con expresión ida, ahora no solo sentía esa inusual atracción hacia Doko, sino que también lo miraba como su héroe.

-voy a cambiarme y tu ve a hacer lo mismo, si, te veo fuera en 5 minutos. – entonces Doko tomo una toalla y se la puso al hombro para adentrarse a su lujoso camerino.

En ese entonces, a Shion le vino una idea, siguió a Doko y se adentró a su camerino.

Si, Shion debía de mostrar lo agradecido que estaba por haberle salvado la vida, no?

Doko se llevaría la peor de las sorpresas jeje…

SANTUARIO DE ATHEA, RECAMARA DE LA SUSODICHA x D

-¡TADSUMI QUE NOTICIAS ME TIENES! – grito Athena exasperada.

-mi señora, los…los caballeros dorados están reunidos en el templo de sagitario. –

-¿todos?- pregunto expectante.

-no solo están 6…parece ser que tienen una reunión secreta porque les pregunte si podía entrar y me dijeron que no. –

-¿y los demás?

-bueno…creo que están dormidos, o algo así. – hablaba Tadsumi con la respiración agitada luego de verificar la ubicación de los caballeros.

-perfecto, todo está saliendo tal y como lo planee….jajaja ya falta poco para que todo se sepa….-dijo emocionada mientras se frotaba las manos maliciosamente.

\- espero todo resulte bien, sino tendré que vender lo último que me queda, este santuario, sí que sí. – Athena se recostó en su recamara con la mirada fija en la puerta principal, a la espera de que se abriera en cualquier momento.

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO…

-¡Lo tengo! – Camus después de meditarlo Y de recoger testimoniosde sus compañeros, saco una conclusión. – lo que tenemos que hacer es…-

 **-MU! Estas ahí? Puedo sentir tu presencia en este templo! – grito milo dentro del templo de sagitario.**

-NO PUEDE SER ¡ya despertaron! – grito mu resguardándose en un pilar.

 **-AFRODITA ¡! Tenemos que hablar, sal de ahí, prometemos no pelear, es más, Death mask prometió dejar de actuar como un idiota. –**

 **-oye yo jamás prometí eso. –**

 **-Lo de no pelear o lo de dejar de actuar como un idiota. – Shura y Death comenzaron una pelea verbal sin tregua. Si, en odio y rivalidad entre ellos crecía cada vez más.**

-NO VOY A SOPORTARLO MÁS…esto tiene que acabar, o alguien hace algo o de lo contrario terminare cometiendo doble asesinato en defensa propia. – afrodita hablaba desesperado.

 **\- Kanooon! Tengo un delicioso pie de manzana para tiii, ven a probarlo, esta delicioso. –**

-a no, a mi ese toro no me engaña.- Kanon se acercó para ver por una grieta a sus compañeros y entre ellos vio a su peor pesadilla, aparte de su hermano claro.-dudo mucho que su paieste delicioso. –

 **-AIOROS, ya termine de lavar tu ropa y fruncir tus medias, dime, ahora si podemos salir de paseo como me lo prometiste. – hablo saga más desganado y molesto que los demás.**

Todos voltearon a ver a Aioros, este solo les sonrió.

-les dije que se cómo manejar a saga, el hace lo quesea que le diga jajaja.- Aioros sonreía alegre y satisfecho, los demás solo lo miraban anonadados. - ¿qué? Además él se ofreció, lo juro. – hablo Aiorosquitado de la pena, mirando por la misma grieta que Kanon.

 **-AIORIA! Espero solo estés con tu hermano, porque de lo contrario sentirás mi ira asesina. –**

-ES TODO, estoy perdido, Shaka va a matarme. – Aioria se agarró de los cabellos mientras se y despedía de Aioros.

-¡todos ya cálmense! – Camus se paró en una roca llamando la atención de los demás. – es obvio lo que pasa aquí. –

-¡que, pasa que! – Afrodita se veía más cada vez más desesperado.- ¡habla por el amor de afrodita!

\- todos nuestros compañeros están en una especie de embrujo o trance y algo o alguien es responsable de esta absurda situación. – todos lo miraban más intrigados que antes.

-¡yyy que hacemos!- pregunto Aioria exasperado.

-bueno….la única persona que nos puede decir que fue exactamente lo que paso y nos podría decir cómo solucionar esto es…ATHENA! –

Todos se miraron entre sí, como no lo habían pensado antes, su diosa debería de saber que les ocurre a sus compañeros.

-bueno y que hacemos, ellos están a punto de encontrarnos.- dijo Aioria aterrado mientras miraba por la grieta.

-Aioros, hay otra salida para llegar al templo principal? – le pregunto Camus, Aioros se puso pensativo.

-déjame pensar…creo que si…por aquí. – Aioros arrastro una enorme roca.

-vengan conmigo si quieren vivir, digo, si quieren Salir de aquí. – todos los demás siguieron a Aioros rápidamente, pues temían que los demás les dieran alcance.

-¡todos por Athena! – dijeron al uní solo, sip Athena tenía muuuchas explicaciones por darles y no la dejarían en paz hasta que solucionaran su "problema".

….continuaraaa…

Nos vemos con la conti, esta vez prometo no tardar tanto siii.


	11. ¿ Y LA SALIDA?

Al fin lo termine después ^0^)/ perdón por la tardanza.

Espero les agrade.

¿Y LA SALIDA?

\- Admítelo Aioros no sabes dónde está la salida.- dijo cansado mu, luego de que se la pasaran casi más de media hora caminando y caminado sin poder salir del "sótano" del templo de sagitario.

-sí, ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y la verdad este lugar tan lúgubre y húmedo no me gusta en lo absoluto, ¡quiero salir de aquí ahora! – dijo afrodita muy molesto.

-cálmense, claro que si se dónde está la salida y les aseguro que ya estamos muy cerca. –hablo confiado Aioros, mirando hacia los lados.

-lo mismo dijiste hace 20 minutos y mira ni luces de la dichosa salida, no eres más que un mentiroso. – dijo Kanon igual de molesto.

-esta vez es verdad, así que ya dejen de desconfiar de mi quieren. – hablo indignado Aioros, los demás solo lo miraban incrédulos.

-pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero ese manuscrito en la pared con sangre que dice " HELP" se me hace muuuy sospechoso. – hablo serio Camus mientras miraba a Aioros.

Este miro la pared y sonrió.- eso no quiere decir que estamos perdidos. -

-vamos admite que estamos perdidos y que no tienes ninguna idea a de donde rayos estamos.—grito exasperado Kanon.

-hermano, por favor…ya dinos la verdad. – Aioria cansado se recostó en una pared.

-bueno…es...está bien, lo admito, no tengo ni idea de donde rayos estamos, creí que sabía el camino hacia la salida pero creo que se me olvido por donde era…- dijo Aioros apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca y les mostraba una sonrisa. Los demás los miraron más molesto que antes.

-eres un inútil Aioros! Con razón mi hermano te odia.- hablo Kanon molesto.

-vamos sean más considerados conmigo, llevo más de 13 años muerto es natural que se me olviden ciertas cosas. Como la salida de este lugar…apagar la luz antes de irme a dormir…abrir las puertas antes de salir…-

\- ¡lo sabía, estamos atrapados, no hay salida ¡– grito Kanon exasperado. – pronto las paredes se cerraran y se acabara el aire. – poso sus manos en su cabello hablando de manera dramática. – no respiren mi aire, malditos. - -

-creo que lo paranoico y loco viene de familia.- hablo afrodita mirando a Kanon de pies a cabeza.

-alguien quiere por favor darle un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccione.- hablo fastidiado Camus. Aioria rápidamente obedeció y le dio un golpe por demás fuerte en la cabeza a Kanon.

Esto obviamente enfureció al gemelo paranoico.

-bueno, bueno…que haremos ahora. –pregunto cruzándose de brazos Aioros. Los demás solo lo miraron asesinamente.

-pues derrumbar este lugar idiotas. – hablo afrodita. – yo ya me canse. – afrodita estaba por concentras algo de su cosmos para abrir un agujero por el cual pudieran salir, pero la mano de Camus lo detuvo.

-espera, que no te das cuenta de que si usas tu cosmos los demás van a dar con todos, piensa. – repuso Camus serio.

-entonces que vamos a hacer?

-no lo sé…pero debemos de encontrar otra manera de salir de aquí…- Camus se puso pensativo.

Mientras los demás corrían dramáticamente tratando de hallar una salida posible.

Algunos salían corriendo y 5 minutos después volvían todo zarrapastrosos, cansado y sucios.

…..

 **HAWAI**

Shion acechaba a su presa y no perdía un in solo detalle de lo que hacía.

-! Here I'm… rock you like a hurricane! -

Doko se cambiaba tranquilamente sin sospechar lo que pasaría. Ya estaba por colocarse la camisa cuando de repente sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si sintieras una mirada penetrante atrás tuyo.

Entonces giro su vista y diviso a su compañero detrás de él, oculto entre las ropas.

-¿Shion?- dijo confundido. - ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no te has cambiado como te di…- antes de que Doko dijera algo más, Shion se abalanzo sobre Doko, este no pudo evitar venirse abajo por la fuerza de esa arremetida.

-¡pero qué crees que haces Shion!– dijo asombrado. – Suéltame…-hablo a la vez que Shion lo presionaba contra su cuerpo y sujetaba sus manos para evitar que huyera. - Shion…esto…esto es algo incómodo a mí la verdad no me gustan estos juegos…-

-Doko…tu dijiste que esta vida esta para gozarla, para divertirnos y no desperdiciar nuestro tiempo…-le dijo Shion cada vez más cerca de su rostro, Doko intentaba soltarse mas parecía imposible Shion ejercía una fuerza descomunal sobre él.

-pero que…

-y yo Doko, pienso gozar de todos los placeres que la vida puede ofrecerme…- le sonrió malicioso, Doko trago grueso, empezaba a intuir lo que Shion quería decir con todo eso.

-espérate, Shion creo…creo el chapuzón en la alberca te deschaveto, porque no mejor...-

-no, Doko yo jamás he hablado más enserio como ahora, quiero estar…en este lugar paradisiaco, gozando a lo grande de la vida contigo a mi lado.- le susurró al oído.

Doko se estremeció por completo al sentir las manos de Shion sobre su cuerpo.

-espere…espérate Shion…- Doko trataba de apartarlo. - Shion hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Doko, este intentaba soltarse de Shion, pero este lo tenía sometido.

\- tu y yo…no…es…espérate…-! Ayuda…auxilio!

Doko jamás se habría imaginado actitudes tan impropias por parte de su gran amigo.

…

-¡Mu, sácanos de este lugar, ahora! –grito ya exasperado Camus.

-pero...tu dijiste que…-

-si si ya se lo que dije, pero…o es eso o quedarnos aquí a soportar tremendo escándalo por parte del gemelo paranoico, los llantos del llorón de afrodita, las quejas de Aioria y los planes tan absurdos que lanza Aioros sobre vivir aquí. –

-no, no, yo prefiero volverme loco o morir aquí dentro a tener que soportar al celoso y posesivo de Shaka. –

-no seas idiota, no podemos quedarnos aquí, además mu nos tele transportará directamente a la recama de Athena, verdad?-

-bueno…a su recamara, recamara no se puede, Athena pone una barrera extremadamente poderosa, como para que ninguno de nosotros la "sorprenda" .- todos miraron a mu con un signo de interrogación. – esperen no vayan a pensar que lo hiso por mí, sino por el par de gemelos mañosos. – dijo mu los demás solo miraron a Kanon,.

-¿qué? El que espía a Athena es saga no yo, a él es a quien le interesa matarla, a mí solo me interesa rematar las joyas que le robo, por cierto, cuanto creen que me den por este anillo. –dijo Kanon de lo más tranquilo mientras lucía un anillo con un diamante incrustado, los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

-bueno, bueno solo llevamos lo más cerca posible del templo principal, sí. –pidió Camus.

-está bien. –Dijo mu no muy seguro, inhalo hondo antes de extender sus manos.- todos por favor tómense de las manos.

-¿para qué?- pregunto Aioria extrañado.

-pues pienso llevarlos a todos de una vez, yo no pienso volver por nadie así que hagan lo que les digo. –

Todos algo desganados se tomaron de la mano. – mu tomo la mano de Aioros, Aioros las de Aioria, afrodita la de Aioria, Kanon la de afrodita y por último, y con fastidio, Camus tomo la mano de Kanon.

-hay! Camus tiene la mano muuuy fría.- se quejó Kanon soltándose rápidamente de Camus, tras sentir su la mano helada.

\- hash, te quejas de todo, pareces un niño chiquito y eso que eres el mayor de todos los aquí presentes. – dijo Camus molesto, Kanon lo miro furioso por sus palabras.

-¿así? Pues yo no tengo la culpa de ser el hombre de hielo.-

-basta por favor compañeros no peleen. – interfirió Aioros

-tú no te metas arquero inútil y despistado, que todo esto es tu culpa. –

-oye a mi hermano no le hablas así. – Aioria comenzó a pelear con Kanon.

-piensa en tu lugar feliz, piensa en tu lugar feliz.- repetía una y otra vez afrodita pues ya no aguantaba las peleas que tenía que presenciar.

-si no se toman de las manos ahora, me iré solo y no pienso volver nunca. – dijo mu muy molesto.

Fue entonces que todos molestos se tomaron nuevamente de las manos, solo que esta vez, Kanon tomo la mano de mu, afrodita la de Kanon, Aioria la de afrodita, Aioros la de Aioria y Camus la de Aioros.

-oooh Kanon tiene razón, Camus, tus manos están…- callo al solo ver la cara seria de Camus volverse más sombría y sentir como la temperatura de Camus decencia cada vez más.

-sip, mejor me callo.-

-todos sosténganse fuerte, esto puede ser una experiencia muy intensa y cósmica. –decía mu, mientras comenzaba a concentras su cosmos. – conste que no me hago responsable si uno de ustedes se pierde en el camino.

-¿qué? -

Antes de que pudieran replicar algo, mu ya los estaba tele transportando.

…

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

-¡por el amor de Zeus! Alguien ha visto a afrodita.- pregunto Shura exasperado por enésima vez.

-deja eso, afrodita no importa, mejor preocúpense por el patriarca mu, él es alguien que si es útil…es más…SOLDADOS, les ordeno a todos que busquen inmediatamente a Mu.- ordeno milo autoritario.

\- qué tal si le paso algo malo, no, no APURENCE BUSQUENLO Y HAY DE USTEDES SI NO LO ENCUAENTRAN. –grito exasperado.

- _así que piensas que ocultando tu cosmos puedes librarte de mí, he Aioria…-_ Shaka permanecía sentado en el suelo en su típica posición de loto, tratando de localizar aunque sea un pisca del cosmos de Aioria.- _pero…, juro que cuando te encuentre no te la vas a acabar_.- Shaka concentro más sus cosmos tratando de dar con el pobre minino. -nadie escapa de mí.-

-ese Aioros es un farsante, me hiso lavar su ropa, fruncir sus medias, ¡para que! ya me dejo vestido y alborotado otra vez! No es justo yo jamás le he hecho algo así.-saga se lamentaba. – pero…y si le paso algo….no, no, Aioros solo se burla de mi…-enfureció de repente...- pero… y si en verdad le paso algo, Aioros no hace ese tipo de cosas…o sí? NO! -hablaba saga consigo mismo echándose cada vez más contradicciones.

-Saga has visto a Kanon.-

-por enésima vez, nooooo, y ya deja de estar fastidiándome. Por mi mejor si el anormal de mi gemelo se perdió, así podre librarme de su presencia de una vez por todas. –

-no digas eso saga, tu hermano es la luz que ilumina este santuario…es la persona más santa de este lugar…- hablo alde con un aura muy pacifica más que la de "Shaka" todos los demás solo lo miraron susceptibles.

-KANON!- hay mi Kanon. Mi Kanon…donde estas.- se lamentaba alde, sin dejar de buscarlo por todas partes.

\- haber…si afrodita fue visto por última vez en su templo y solo el idiota de Shura y yo estábamos con él bien pudimos haber sido las ultimas personas con las que tubo interacción entonces…eso hace suponer que…! Shura es la rata que lo tiene! - grito Death señalándolo acusadoramente.

-donde esta afrodita, habla. –

-deja de decir idioteces por una vez en tu vida, si, obviamente yo no lo tengo pues yo también lo ando buscando tarado.- hablo Shura fastidiado por la actitud de Death.

-así, pues tu seguirás siendo el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de afrodita, y hasta que no lo encuentre, te tendré bien vigilado.- Death lo amenazo mientras lo miraba receloso,

-pues fíjate que lo mismo digo yo, maniático empedernido. –

Shura entonces le dio la espalda y comenzó a ascender rumbo al templo de afrodita pensando en encontrar alguna prueba que incriminara a su compañero de armas.

-jamás había perdido la paciencia, pero esta vez… Aioria… juro que cuando te encuentre…-

Shaka salió furioso del templo de sagitario al igual que saga. Mientras milo daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra de manera histérica y dramática, suponiendo que algo terrible le haya pasado a mu, ya que mu no hacia ese tipo de cosas, en cambio alde pensaba en hacer unos panfletos con la foto de Kanon para pegarlos por tooodo el pueblo, ofreciendo un jugosa recompensa para aquel que lo encontrara, lo que no tenía en cuenta es que saga es igualito y pues de seguro mucho incidentes al respecto se suscitarían. Mientras tanto Death y Shura seguían discutiendo y echándose la culpa mutuamente sobre quien de los dos podría tener a afrodita.

Si…todo se volvió un caos…y se pondría peor si los demás santos no aparecen.

TEMPLO DE ATHENA…

-TADSUMIII! Donde rayos te metiste necesito más café, que no vez que se me acabo.- grito histérica Athena.-

-sí, enseguida mi señora.-

-haa y también necesito que me des unos masajes en mis pies…esto de subir tanta grada no es lo mío…-dijo molesta. - pero apúrate, que si no, no te pago.- lo amenazo.

-pero que…si no me está pagando…-balbució a lo bajo Tadsumi,

-que dijiste!

-nada, nada.- hablo nervioso.

\- ya te dije que te pagare en cuanto consigas solucionar mis problemas financieros, o que, acaso desconfías de mí?- dijo amenazadora mientras lo apuntaba con su báculo. Tadsumi solo trago grueso mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

-bien…- le dio un sorbo a su te…-

=cuánto tiempo más tardaran…no tengo todo el día…aparezcan ya…necesito venganza.- hablo exasperada Athena mientras miraba la entrada de su recamara.

…en la sala del templo de Athena…..

-haaaa, pero que viaje, se me hace que le voy a pedir a mu que me tele transporte más seguido.- decía entretenido Aioros mientras veía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, si apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

-hay mi estómago…creo que voy a…- Camus estaba igual, tenía muchas nauseas.

-no vuelvo a tele transportarme…se siente horrible.-dijo afrodita.- además miren como me dejo la ropa toda desalineada.-

-prefiero usar la otra dimensión…sí que si.- hablo Kanon.-qué horror ya hasta veo doble o todos tienen copias igual a mí.

-sosténganme el piso que se mueve.-dijo Aioria sin poder aun ponerse en pie, Aioros fue a "ayudarlo" pero el resultado fue el mismo, ambos se caían al piso.

-ya ya paren las quejas, sí, yo estoy muuuuy débil por su culpa.- hablo mu recostándose en el suelo.- si tele trasportar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo no es cosa fácil.-

-pues seguro no eres tan fuerte como para hacerlo, he.- le dijo malicioso Camus, mu solo rodo los ojos fastidiado.

\- bueno…vinimos aquí para algo, no es así…- Kanon se puso en pie al igual que los demás de sus compañeros.- pues entonces…- se remango las mangas de su camisa. -¡vamos a por ello!-

Así todos se adentraron a la recamara principal del templo de Athena. Sí, no saldrían de ahí sin una explicación y solución satisfactoria.

Continuaraaaa…..

Posteare la continuación en cuanto pueda, esta vez espero no demorar taaaanto, sí.

Una vez más les agradezco que sigan el fic y les prometo que lo concluiré.

Hasta la siguiente, bye bye. (^0^)/


	12. EN BUSCA DE UNA SOLUCION

HOLA! (^0^)/

Esta listo el cap y espero lo disfruten.

Perdón por la demora y espero les guste este cap.

Gracias por seguir este fic y mis otros también.

 **EN BUSCA DE UNA SOLUCIÓN**

-miren que tenemos aquí. – Athena se acercó a sus caballeros.- pero si son mis queridos y amados, santos dorados. –

-déjate de halagos y dinos qué diablos le pasó a nuestros compañeros.- hablo Kanon muy molesto.

-sí, porque dos de tus caballeros me acosan de esta manera, dinos qué clase de brujería usaste!- grito afrodita furioso.

-vamos, cálmense, todo esto tiene una explicación y puede que hasta una solución…- Athena se sentó en su trono, tranquilamente.

-¿en serio?- preguntaron todos. Athena solo asintió.

\- entonces díganos todo lo que sepa al respecto. – dijo mu muy impaciente.

-pues verán… la culpa de todo este desastre no es mía se los juro.- hablo acongojada y haciéndose la inocente.

-¿así? Entonces quién demonios tiene la culpa de esto.-grito exasperado Kanon.

\- simple, el culpable de todo este desastre es…EROS! – grito dramáticamente, todos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Eros?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-sí, fui vilmente estafada por ese horrible y aprovechado dios. – Athena hablaba muy afligida. Sep se quería hacer la víctima en toda esa situación.

-¿cómo que estafada? hable más claro que no le entiendo nada.- Kanon sí que se veía alterado.

\- no sería la primera vez…- hablo a lo bajo Camus, Kanon lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pues, verán…yo le pedí a Eros, que me ayudara con ustedes. – todos la miraban atentos y confundidos. - Lo hice porque ustedes me tenían harta con su actitud, todos tratándose en plan de enemigos, como si no supieran que esta es una hermandad, así que en parte todo lo que sucedió fue culpa suya pues ustedes hacían alboroto por nada y la verdad me tenían harta con sus gritos y peleas, fue por eso que creí conveniente traer algo de paz, por eso le pedí ayuda a Eros…-

-¡y se puede saber qué clase de "ayuda" le fue a pedir! -pregunto Aioria igualmente molesto que sus demás compañeros.

-pues…le pedí que los hiciera más….como decirlos… cariñosos y amigables entre ustedes, pero antes de que saquen conclusiones confusas, les diré que mi intención no era que sus compañeros terminaran enamorados de ustedes, si no que llegaran a tratarse como amigos, unos buenos amigos, nada más…-

-¡pero como se atrevió!-mu se veía muy indignado y molesto, había perdido su templanza de corderito manso y pacífico.

\- y usted se dice diosa de la sabiduría…- Camus estaba muuuy molesto. Nadie entendía el motivo.

-bueno… puede que me haya equivocado, pero el verdadero culpable de todo este alboroto es Eros, él tiene la culpa de todo, porque él fue el que lanzo las fechas esas para que sus compañeros terminaran así de "cariñosos" con ustedes así que si quieren reclamar algo, vayan a buscar a Eros.- dijo Athena de lo más relajada.

\- y se puede saber dónde está ese dios de porquería.- exigió Kanon mientras se remangaba las mangas.

-bueno él está en el olimpo, pero…lamentablemente ustedes no pueden ir allá pues no son dioses, como yo.-dijo Athena con aires de grandeza y superioridad.

-entonces como demonios le vamos a hacer para recla…-Aioria no termino de hablar pues sintió la presencia de Shaka cerca.

-¡demonios ya me encontró!- Aioria se fue a resguardar rápidamente tras su hermano.

-Descuiden…esa puerta es resistente, no podrán pasar…- dijo Athena al ver como sus caballeros, desesperados por esconderse, buscaban resguardo hasta debajo de la alfombra.

-entonces como demonios hacernos para que ese dios venga a dar la cara…- reclamo mu exasperado y nervioso.

-bueno….si mas no recuerdo, Eros acudirá a mi llamado si uso las palabras mágicas, solo denme un momento…- Athena inflo sus pulmones de todo el aire que le fue posible y encendió su cosmos al máximo.

-¡Eros, maldito inútil, ven a dar la cara, a no ser que quieras que vaya al olimpo a patear tu trasero!- todos se cubrieron los oídos pues presentían que se quedarían sordos al escuchar tal grito por parte de su diosa.

-listo…- Athena como si nada volvió a tomas asiento en el trono.

Todos esperaron a que algo pasara, pero nada, todo seguía igual.

-estamos perdidos, perdidos…- gritaba desesperado, Kanon. Mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas, buscando la manera de escapar. – lo mejor sería dejar el santuario e irnos lejos.-

-no, yo tengo una mejor idea.- hablo Aioros, quien parecía no estar tan desesperado como los demás.- y si les hacemos caso, digo, no sería taaan malo, solo tendríamos que soportar algo de acoso, pero véanle el lado positivo, podemos sacar mucho provecho de la situación, créanme, yo sé lo que les digo, ellos harán todo lo que les pidamos.- Aioros hablaba animado, todo se detuvieron a verle de pies a cabeza, molestos por su comentario.

-solo era una sugerencia, no es para que me miren así.- dijo Aioros al ver la cara de sus compañeros.

-antes de irme quiero decirle que renuncio a ser el patriarca, ahora mismo regresare a Jamil, no pretendo seguir aquí ni un minuto más. - le dijo mu furioso a Athena.

\- si yo también renuncio a mi puesto en este lugar, puede darse lo a otro crédulo.-le dijo Aioria.

-pero qué manera de tratar a su diosa es esa.-Athena se puso en pie indignada. – yo que me he sacrificado tanto por ustedes.- hablaba afligida, sus caballeros no le tenían ni un poco de compasión.

-ese cobarde y tonto "dios del amor" tiene la culpa de todo esto, yo también soy una víctima créanme.- decía acongojada.

-¿se puede saber a quién le dices cobarde?- todos al escuchar esa voz, dirigieron su mirada a una de las columnas del templo.

-EROS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo acercándosele.

-vaya, jamás había sido tan popular.- Eros desapareció, para luego aparecer sentado en el trono del salón.

-se puede saber para qué rayos me llamaste, estaba en medio de un masaje.- decía fastidiado.

-no te hagas el inocente que tú y yo tenemos cosas que solucionar.- Le dijo Athena desafiante.

-si es por lo de tus joyas y tus propiedades, déjame decirte que no pienso regresarte nada, un trato es un trato.- hablo despreocupado.

-no, no solo es eso lo que tenemos que solucionar, sino el hecho de que te hayas atrevido a convertir a la mitad de mis caballeros en colegialas enamoradas.-

-antes de que te mandemos de una patada al olimpo, dinos como demonios le hacemos para volver todo a la normalidad.- dijo afrodita molesto.

-¡sí! o si no, nos las vas a pagar.- hablaba Kanon furioso mientras se le acercaba intimidante.

-vaya, pero que atrevidos son tus caballeros, con razón Athena se ve cada día más vieja y amargada, si yo tuviera que soportarlos estaría igual que ella.- hablo ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Athena.

-responde de una vez! – grito molesta Athena.

-ya te lo dije, una vez lanzadas la flechas no hay nada que se pueda hacer.-

-tiene que haber algo por hacer, esto no se puede quedar así, así que use la materia gris que tiene en la cabeza y piense en cómo solucionar esto.- dijo Kanon mirándolo furioso.

-pues habría una solución…- dijo pensativo, todos se le quedaron viendo atentos.

-cual!- gritaron exasperados, pues los gritos y patadas en la puerta los ponían nerviosos.

-simple, que su diosa me page una suma igual a la que le pedí la primera vez para yo así poder usar otras 7 flechas y flechar a los que resta flechar, así todos terminaran felices y contentos.- dijo como si nada.

Todos miraban a Eros con caras desencajadas al escuchar tal propuesta.

-qué? no les gusta mi idea, pues fíjense no le veo otra solución a este conflicto. – Athena se le acerco y lo cogió de la camisa para levantarlo de su trono.

-como soy una dama, no me gusta usar la violencia innecesaria, así que voy a olvidar lo que dijiste e hiciste si a cambio me devuelves todas mis joyas y mis propiedades, además de los esclavos, digo de los de bronce. –

-déjame pensarlo…NO.- le respondió a secas, haciendo que lo soltara y volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Aunque…pueda que te devuelva al burro con alas, digo, a tu caballero de Pegaso, es insoportable, descuidado y sobre todo torpe, ya van varios jarrones que me rompe y además el otro día me salió con que quiere que enamore a un caballo con un águila para ver que sale, si una aberración contra la naturaleza o sus parientes.-

-escúchame bien, Eros, si no me devuelves lo que me robaste, iré donde mi papi Zeus y se lo contare tooodo.- le amenazó tajante, Eros solo la miro con media sonrisa.

-dile lo que quieras, hace mucho que Zeus se hartó de tus quejas, por eso ahora prefiere ignorarlas.-

-esta, está bien…tal vez mi papi se haya cansado de complacer mis caprichos, peeeero estoy segura de que le interesará mucho saber quién fue el inútil e imbécil Dios que se atrevió a destrozar todas sus plantas para hacerse un mascarilla para el cutis.-

Eros palideció ante sus palabras.

-no serias capas…-

Athena le sonrió de oreja a oreja.- quieres ver…- entonces Athena volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire, antes de gritar. Sin embargo Eros fue a taparle la boca.

-está bien, está bien…te devolveré todas tus malditas propiedades además de tus esclavos y tus preciosas joyas, solo mantén la boca cerrada.- hablo Eros molesto, Athena solo se soltó de su agarre para luego arreglarse el pelo.

-bien…me parece muy bien.- Athena volvió a tomar haciendo en su trono tranquila y sonriente.- solo te advierto no quiero ver ningún tipo de cambio en mis propiedades, las quiero tan y como estaban…entendiste? –

Eros la maldijo por dentro.- está bien…ahora si me permites, me retiro.- Eros estaba por retirarse pero los demás caballeros se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡un momento y que hay de nosotros! – Grito molesto Kanon.

\- ustedes mismos lo vieron yo hice lo que pude…pero al parecer Eros no miente… y no hay nada que pueda hacer- hablo Athena, tratando de sonar afligida, pues ahora que Eros le había devuelto lo que quería a ella de daba igual si sus caballeros seguían como estaban.

-a no…pues este tipo no va a dejar las cosas así como así.- Kanon al igual que sus demás compañeros se le acercaron.

\- Nosotros lo que queremos es que vuelva a la normalidad a los idiotas de nuestros compañeros, ahora mismo.- exigió Kanon. – y no se ira sin darnos una solución satisfactoria, ¿verdad chicos? – todos rodeaban a Eros, quien los miraba fastidiado y molesto, Athena solo sonreía a sus espaldas, esa era una escena muy entretenida para ella.

….

HAWAI

Doko, aduras penas, pudo librarse de las garras de Shion, con la ropa desacomodada y barios chupetones en el cuerpo, se fue corriendo lejos del alcance de su amigo, quien ahora lo buscaba desesperada e insistentemente.

-demonios…esto no está bien.- Doko respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba a sus alrededores para asegurarse que Shion no estuviera cerca. – está bien que sea un adonis y tenga un cuerpo deseable, pero…Shion no puede proponerme el estar con el de esa…manera…somos amigos, de hecho hemos sido amigos por más de 200 años. No…no…- Doko pasó una mano por su frente.

-que voy a hacer…Shion se comporta extraño, el…el jamás antes me había propuesto algo así ni siquiera le interesa los temas amoroso…- supuso a pensar.- de seguro este repentino y drástico cambio se debe a algún tipo de hechizo o brujería…si, Athena debe de saber, sería bueno ir a reclamarle en este instante, pero…si lo hago, entonces Shion volverá a ser el mismo aguafiestas de siempre y puede que me obligue a regresar y a vivir nuevamente esa vida tan rutinaria y aburrida, halla en el santuario…que hago…- Doko entonces diviso un bar frente suyo.

-creo…que tengo que pensar muuuuy bien que es lo que me conviene.- Doko se dirigió hacia el bar.- necesito pensar, solo espero que Shion no me encuentre, je, con lo que odia estos lugares dudo mucho que entre aquí, pero por si las dudas…- Doko busco una posible victima para robarle la ropa y poder mezclarse y confundirse entre los borrachines del bar.

…

-maldita sea! – Shion pateo con todas sus fuerzas un contenedor de basura.- se me escapo…- Shion busco con la mirada hacia los lados.

-no pretendo irme sin encontrarlo, Doko no se va a librar tan fácil de mí, además todavía me falta muuucho por agradecerle.- Shion se puso en busca de Doko. Esperemos no lo encuentre.

….

EN EL SANTUARIO….AFUERA DEL SALON PRINCIPAL

-¡Aioria! Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que ningún dios volverá a revivirte.- Shaka pateaba y golpeaba la puerta insistentemente al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡maldita sea! Porque demonios se encerraron ahí, que le hacen a MI afrodita.- grito molesto Death, Shura al escucharlo se acercó a él para confrontarlo.

-como que TU afrodita! – lo empujo, Death solo lo miro con media sonrisa.

-admitámoslo español de cuarta, yo soy mejor que tú en muchos sentidos, así que por lo tanto afrodita me preferirá a mí que a ti.-

-claro que no, afrodita jamás te preferiría a un demente empedernido como tú, antes que a mi.- dijo Shura molesto, ambos comenzaron otra pelea por afrodita, cosa que ya era normal para ese entonces.

-Kanon! Esta ahí? Por favor dime algo, necesito saber que estas bien…. ¡Kanon! – Aldebarán cada vez se encontraba más desesperado por entrar. -si te escondes de mi por algo que hice o dije, en verdad lo siento, perdóname, yo te juro que voy a cambiar, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por favoooor KANON!-

-¡MU! Sé que estás ahí, vamos sal, no sé porque te esconde de mí…si no hice nada malo.- hablaba milo algo molesto.- es más ya hasta busque una casita para irnos a vivir lejos y dejar este lugar donde nadie entiende nuestro amor!- milo jamás antes había estado tan exaltado nervioso como en ese entonces. - podemos ser una bella y hermosa familia tú, yo y ese niño anormal que tienes por aprendiz, vamos MU! -

-¡Aioros! En verdad empiezo a moléstame, no me hagas cometer una locura, sal de ahí ahora mismo! No tienes por qué esconderte tras Athena si lo único que he hecho ha sido seguirte y complacer todos tus malditos y estúpidos caprichos, no me puedes hacer esto ¡maldita sea! – el aura de saga cada vez se volvía más y más oscura. Los demás se alejaron de el por seguridad.

DENTRO DEL SALON PRINCIPAL

-¡ve, ve lo que ha provocado, estos locos no tienen par y no van a descansar hasta que los aceptemos!- grito mu exasperado.

-no me importa. –dijo desinteresado Eros.

Kanon lo cogió de la hermosa túnica que vestía.-pues le va a importar, si no quiere que su bello y afeminado rostro pierda todo su encanto.- le amenazó. Eros solo le sonrió, para luego desapareces y aparecer detrás de ellos.

-no sean tan patéticos, su ustedes son solo unos simples mortales, no me pueden hacerme daño alguno. Así que si creen que me intimidan están muuuy equivocados- dijo de lo más Eros tranquilo.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, eso era cierto y ellos por más que quisieran no podían contra un dios, por más Eros que fuera.

-pero si será…- Kanon resoplo cansado, la puerta frente suyo ya estaba por irse a bajo.

-es todo.- hablo Aioria.- hermano quiero decirte que te quiero mucho.- le dijo dándole un brazo, luego se dirigió a sus demás compañeros.- fue un gusto pelear a su lado y en cuanto a usted…- Aioria se refería a Eros.- quiero que sepa que lo maldeciré siempre.-

-¡adiós mundo cruel! – afrodita improviso una soga con un mantel de una mesa para después pararse sobre ella y comenzar a buscar donde atar su "soga".

-antes de que ese toro ose intentar algo conmigo, lo elimino…- Kanon comenzó a buscar algo con que defenderse.

-tengo que abandonar ahora mismo el santuario y tele transportarme a un lugar seguro… seré un fugitivo y traidor pero a quién diablos le importa, huiré muy lejos de aquí a un lugar donde milo me deje en paz…si si…total, kiki ya está muy grandecito como para cuidarse y cuidar de mi puesto…- mu ya planeaba su nueva vida como fugitivo y desertor, lejos de milo y de paso de kiki.

-ustedes no pueden estar hablando enserio…- Athena esta vez miraba todo incrédula y anonadada.

-esperen, esperen se están dando por vencidos así de fácil! –Les grito Camus molesto y alterado a sus demás compañeros.- este dios de porquería no puede dejar las cosas así.- se acercó a Eros. - aunque me cueste la vida usted me va a dar una solución a esto, me oyó.- Camus lo confronto por primera vez, ya había perdido los estribos completamente.

-vaya Camus, cualquiera diría que actúas así porque no quieres que milo siga idiotizado por Mu.- hablo afrodita mirándolo de reojo, mientras trataba de hacer un nudo resistente para su propósito.

-¡si y que! – grito molesto y cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos e interés por que el octavo guardián volviera a amarlo. - estoy muy celoso, no soporto que milo le preste más atención a nadie más que a mí ni tampoco me gusta oírlo hablar de amor de esa manera de alguien más. Milo me pertenece, así ha sido desde que éramos niños y no pienso perderlo por un corderito de cuarta. - Camus ya había perdido su auto control todos sus demás compañeros los lo miraba atentos.

– Y saben que, me vale lo que piensen o digan.- les grito. Para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Eros. - yo no voy a permitir que las cosas se queden así, ¡me oyó!- Camus casi derramaba lágrimas de rabia y dolor.

Eros lo miro atentamente antes de sonreírle.

-está bien…puede que haya otra manera de que vuelvan a la realidad…- dijo sereno, todos lo miraron atentos.

CONTINUARA!

Ya se viene el gran final así que ha ser un poquito más pacientes por favor, que prometo traerles la continuación lo más pronto que se pueda siii

Nuevamente gracias por leer el fic


	13. VAYA SOLUCIÓN!

-ya hable de una maldita vez y díganos cuál es esa otra manera para que los idiotas de nuestros compañeros vuelvan a la "normalidad"- hablo Kanon exasperado, mientras zarandeaba a Eros de lado a lado, pues lo golpes en la puerta lo exasperaban.

-está bien se los diré…lo único que tienen que hacer es…!buscar a su verdadero amor! – dijo Eros como si nada. Todos los miraron con cara desencajada.

-¿ósea cómo?- pregunto Camus cruzándose de brazos.

-pensé que eras listo caballero.- le dijo a Camus para luego volver a tomar asiento en el trono de Athena.

-pues es simple los caballeros flechados volverán a la realidad solo si encuentras a su amor verdadero, cosa que pasara si es un amor sincero y puro no una simple calentura.- hablo Eros mirándolos de reojo.

-¡¿Acaso está diciendo que les correspondamos?! – exclamo Kanon con pavor.

-no, no estoy diciendo eso, lo que les digo es que busque al amor verdadero de sus compañeros, ya, entonces volverán a la realidad y se olvidaran de ustedes, así de simple.-

-así de simple, se volvió loco! qué demonios se supone que puede amar ese toro loco, sí que yo sepa a él solo le gusta la comida, digo, no voy a hacer que se enamore de toda su comida para que se le quite lo loco, ¿o sí?- le hablo Kanon molesto.

\- ¿es en serio lo que dice?- Aioria se veía desesperado.- Shaka no ama a nadie en este mundo, para el todos somos o tontos o estúpidos o inútiles. Usted sabe lo que hace al pedirme que busque al amor verdadero de ese rubio arrogante y petulante, no señor me está pidiendo un imposible.-

-¡exacto! los idiotas de mis compañeros no aman a nadie, es más, son las personas más frías, serias y sádicas de todo el cosmos, como me pide que encuentre a la media naranja de ese par de locos, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco o qué? –dijo exasperado afrodita.

-yo les di una opción, tómenla o déjenla.-

-no pues, vaya solución, ahora estamos peor que antes.- Kanon se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-entonces…si encuentra a su amor verdadero el encanto ¿se romperá?- le pregunto Camus interesado.

-así es.-

-y...como sabrá que soy el amor de su vida, digo, si cuando me tiene en frente y solo puede prestarle atención a este cordero morado.-

Mu arrugo el entrecejo por su comentario.

-simple, todo volverá a la normalidad con un beso de su amor verdadero.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Camus se puso pensativo.

-bueno se hiso lo que se pudo, Para que cambiar lo inevitable.- hablaba relajado Aioros. Todos lo miraban recelosamente. -Si hasta creo que nosotros salimos ganando. Podemos usarlos y manipularnos a nuestro favor.- todos lo miraban con los ojos entre cerrados.- no se dan cuenta de que están locos por nosotros y que harán cualquier cosa que les pidamos, son incapaces de decirnos que no, piénsenlo.-decía Aioros mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-

-momento arquero, nadie sale de aquí hasta que los idiotas de nuestros compañeros vuelvan a la normalidad así que deja de decir estupideces y vuelve a tu lugar o ya verás lo que te pasara.-advirtió Kanon.

-ósea que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí amargándonos la existencia y lamentado lo que paso.- Aioros volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-claro que nooooo, yo solo digo que nadie sale ni entra hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad.-

-genial moriremos de hambre o de aburrimiento.,- Aioros resoplo agobiado.-

\- no se supone que tú eres el optimista, que no siempre eres el idiota que dice: "vamos a verle el lado positivo a las cosas"- lo remedo Kanon.

-pero si yo…no tiene caso discutir con un necio como tú, pues de seguro eres igual que tú hermano.-

-porque crees que somos gemelos idiota, pero eso no importa ahora,….-Kanon volteo a ver a eros.- usted me va a dar otra solución más efectiva, rápida, dolorosa y me la dará ahora…o lo lamentara.-

-ya les dije o les corresponden o buscan al amor verdadero de sus compañeros para que los dejen en paz…- dijo molesto eros de tanto que lo zarandeaba Kanon.

-puede que el resto de idiotas aquí presentes, estén conformes con las idioteces que dice, pero yo no, me oyó, así que dígame que hago para que el toro bravo ese me deje en paz- …

-ya te dije que no hay otra solución, aunque si tú quieres podrías darle un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, quien sabe, tal vez con eso se componga o… termine muerto, quien sabe, de una u otra manera habrá que hacer sacrificios.-

Kanon lo soltó para luego ponerse en pose pensativa.- sacrificios ¿he? Pero claro, como no se me ocurrió antes. Jajaja- Kanon se frotaba las manos de manera maliciosa ante la mirada atónita de lo demás.

-Kanon no estarás pensando en…- Athena callo al escuchar un fuerte derrumbe, provocado por la caída de la enorme puerta principal. Claro, luego de usar a Aldebarán o más bien dicho su cabeza, pudieron derriban esa enorme e "indestructible" puerta.

Todos voltearon a ver anonadados como el resto de sus compañeros ingresaban al gran salón uno tras otro.

-¡si, al fin, lo conseguimos, si yo les dije que teníamos que usar la cabeza!- exclamo alegre milo pues todo eso había sido su idea.

-ahora a por lo que vinimos.- milo en un parpadeo apareció delante de mu quien lo miraba aterrado por su cercanía.

-hola mu, ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo sí y muuuchos.- milo le dio un fuerte abrazo, mu apenas podía respirar.- no sabes lo que sufrí al no saber dónde estabas, incluso llegue a pensar que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres, ¡casi me vuelvo loco! Pero bueno, eso ya paso, ya estamos juntos y esta vez nada te apartara de mi lado, estaremos juntos para siempre.- esas tres últimas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de mu.

-¿pa para… siempre?- logro decir mu a duras penas.

Toda esa escena "conmovedora" era presenciada por Camus, quien apretaba los puños mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y no ir ante Mu y apartarlo de Milo lo más lejos posible, aunque se le hacía más atrayente la idea de congelarlos a ambos ahí mismo.

-creo que es hora de recuperar lo que es mío.- Camus determinado como nunca antes se fue a acercar a ese par de manera meticulosa, si todo ya lo tenía muy bien planeado, ira ente ese par y…y entonces…

….

-¡se puede saber por qué huyes de mí! – Shaka se le puso en frente, se veía muy molesto y furioso.- solo porque te quite los cinco sentidos por nadar fijándote en cualquier persona, piensas que tienes derecho a escapar de mí!.- se le acerco intimidante.-yo no tengo la culpa, tengo que asegurarme de que no se te ocurra engañarme con nadie, porque yo si me preocupo por nuestra relación, pero al parecer eso a ti te vale ya hasta andas ocultándote y evitándome, que he hecho para merecer esto, ¡dime!-

-tra…tranquilízate Shaka, yo…yo no me escondo de…de ti, si sabes que…que yo…yo también quiero estar con…contigo.- Aioria no paraba de temblar y de retroceder aunque Shaka lo seguía muy de cerca, cuando Aioria daba una paso atrás Shaka daba uno hacia adelante.

-¿enserio? entonces porque estabas encerrado aquí con todos ellos! Claro, de seguro me engañas con uno de ellos…o con todos! Verdad!–le grito haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

-claro que no….además… estaba con mi hermano…. Y Athena…y…y no…no sé a qué te refieres si todos…todos son nuestros compañeros…tú los conoces y sabes como son y en qué manera los aprecio, si no hay nadie a quien quiera as que a ti.- dijo aioria para tratar de calmarlo.

\- pues no te creo.- Shaka volteo a ver a los demás. – Para que lo sepan que este, este hombre que ven aquí.-Shaka levanto a Aioria del suelo, cogiéndolo del cabello.- es mío, siiiiiii. Aunque huela raro, se bañe solo dos veces a la semana, es mío, aunque sea un carnívoro de primera y no use tenedor ni servilleta a la hora de comer y sus modales en la mesa sean cavernarios, aunque siempre tenga pelos en la ropa y siempre este sucio, desarreglado y sea muy impulsivo, torpe, tonto en fin, Aunque tenga más defectos que virtudes, ES MIO y nadie me lo va a quitar ¡NADIE! ¡Ni siquiera su hermano o Athena! Pues yo pienso luchar por lo que me pertenece, Así que no se vuelvan a acercar a él o se las verán conmigo ¡ME OYERON!- les grito Shaka a los demás a modo de advertencia, mientras comenzaba a elevar su cosmos.

Todos solo retrocedieron un par de pasos por si las dudas, en ese momento nadie quería estar en lugar del pobre leoncito.

-¡AFRODITA! –Shura corrió hasta el para darle un eufórico abrazo.-nos sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, ¡te estuve buscando por horas y horas!-

-¡no es cierto yo fui el que te estuvo buscando por horas y horas!- apareció Death separando a Shura de afrodita jalándolo de manera nada cuidadosa.

-siiii, pero yo te busque más!-dijo sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Death.

-no es cierto yo te busque más, si hasta puse a buscar a todas las personas en el santuario por mi.-

-¿asi? Pues yo puse fotos tuyas por toooodo el santuario.-

\- yo yo puse una gigantografia que se puede ver en todas partes del mundo.-

\- pues pues… yo puse un anuncio en el periódico, el internet y además ofrecí una cuantiosa recompensa por quien diera contigo.-Shura le sonrió triunfante. Death lo maldecía a lo bajo

-pues yo…yo me robe un satélite y lo mande a la órbita para localizarte.-

-¡ya cállense! – Afrodita se interpuso entre ambos.- ¡No me importa quién me busco más! lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz, por favor, ya no lo soporto, los gritos, los jalones, por su culpa perdí mi hermosa cabellera …qué más quieren de mí, por que no me dejan en paz…- afrodita se puso a llorar.- quiero paz, quiero poder regar mis plantas de nuevo, arreglarme y no tener miedo a voltear a ver a cualquier parte ni permanecer escondido toda la vida, por favor, les pido a ambos, si me "aman" tanto y quieren verme feliz y contento, solo les pido que me dejen en paz… ¿harían eso por mí?-afrodita los miro acongojado.

Tanto Death como Shura se miraron el uno al otro luego bajaron la mirada.

-entiendo perfectamente—death hablo para sorpresa de ambos. –no quieres que te moleste este espadachín de cuarta.-afrodita y shura rodaron los ojos.

-Así que ya déjalo en paz.-le recrimino Death a Shura empujándolo.

-¡y porque yo! si tú eres el que lo molesta mas.-le dijo devolviéndole el empujón.

-no, tú lo molestas más, así que aléjate de él y déjalo en paz.- Death jalo a afrodita y lo puso a su lado.

\- él se quedara conmigo y tú lo dejaras en paz.- Shura lo jalo hacia el tomándolo del otro brazo.

-¡no tu déjalo en paz!- Death volvió a jalarlo esta vez con más fuerza.

-No tú.-

-No tú.-

Ambos comenzaron a jalonear a Afrodita de un lado a otro. Como su fuera una muñeca de trapo.

En esos momentos afrodita tenía un graaan problema y lo peor de todo era que nadie iría a su rescate pues todos tenían sus propios problemas.

….

-al fin de encuentro KANON!- Aldebarán corrió hacia Kanon aprisionándolo en una esquina del templo, impidiéndole alguna escapatoria posible.

-no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte, kanon.-

-no sé de qué hablas si…si yo soy Saga, no Kanon.-

-no digas eso Kanon, tú no eres saga.-

-te digo que yo soy SAGA, ese ridículo que esta arrodillado frente al arquero inútil, es Kanon!-dijo señalando a saga.

-ha…ya se… me estas poniendo a prueba, para asegurarte de que yo puedo reconocerte, verdad, pues que hábil, eres Kanon.-

-¡maldita sea que soy Kanon! Digo soy el inútil de mi hermano, digo, soy Saga, ¡SAGA! así que ya déjame en paz loco de primera.-

-Kanon tu eres, Kanon.-

\- C-A-G-A, Saga yo soy saga.-Kanon ni siquiera podía deletrear bien el nombre de saga.

-K-A—N-O-N. Kanon tu eres, ¡Kanon!- decía feliz Aldebarán, pues para el todo ello le sabía a un juego.

\- y porque demonios se supone que estás tan seguro de que soy Kanon y no el idiota de Saga, si somos idénticos. Hasta los ineptos de nuestros compañeros se la pasan confundiéndonos todo el tiempo.-

-pues es fácil, con solo ver tus ojos puedo saber que eres tú, pues nadie más posee esa bella mirada tuya tan penetrante y que te dice tantas bellas.- dijo alde, echando un hondo suspiro, Kanon enarco una ceja sin entender a qué se refería.- además… tienes la misma ropa de hace dos días, hueles a humo, tu cabello tiene arena, tu hermano si sabe colarse el cinturón y no usa una pita en su lugar además de…-

-sh..sh…ya ya está bien ¡cállate! – Kanon se veía abochornado por la mirada que le lanzaba sus compañeros.- bastaba que me dijeras que soy Kanon el magnífico y que solo un lerdo me confundiría con el inútil de Saga.-

\- ¡exacto! pues solo hay uno como tú y solo yo podría reconocerte y diferenciarte aunque hubiera millones iguales pues nacimos el uno para el otro.-

-si como no…. Ahora me pareces más cursi que antes.- Kanon se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- _Maldición intentar engañar a este toro tonto para que moleste a mi copia no sirvió, no me queda más que usar mi plan" M" para librarme de una vez por todas de este acosador de primera_.- pensaba Kanon mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

-Kaaaanon….-

-he…he…ushale ushale…no tan cerca de mí. –Kanon alejo a Aldebarán de si cuándo intento darle un abraso.

…..

-al fin te encuentro. Mi bello, dulce y tierno ángel.- saga lo abrazo con euforia para luego apartarlo de si bruscamente.- ¡se puede saber dónde demonios estabas y porque te escondes de mí!-

-Cálmate saga, yo iba a ir a buscarte, pero luego pasaron ciertas cosas…pero lo importante es que aquí me tienes de nuevo.- dijo calmado y sereno Aioros tomándolo de los hombros.- y sabeas algo saga, ahora que estamos juntos y quiero que sepas que…-

-¿qué?- pregunto ansioso saga.

-quiero que sepas que no he dejado de pensar en ti y…-

-¡¿y?!- Saga se veía muy ansioso por sus palabras.

-creo que ya es hora de…-

-¡¿de?!

-¿me puedes dejar de interrumpirme?-dijo algo molesto Aioros.

-¿interrumpir? Digo…lo siento continua.- saga trato de relajarse, pero no podía Aioros lo ponía muy nervioso.

-te decía que ahora que estamos juntos no he dejado de pensar en ti, pues estoy seguro que no hay nadie mejor que tú para…! Ser el payaso de la fiesta!-

-¡que! – saga se veía entre sorprendido, decepcionado y molesto.

-es que hoy es el cumpleaños de pepito, un niño que conocí por ahí y que me recuerda mucho a mi hermano y como me dijo que sus padres nunca le habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños, pues yo le prometí que le haría una enrome fiesta, con globos, pastel, regalos y lo más característico, un payaso. Así que por eso pensé en ti, como tú le haces a todo, creo que te daría bien el papel de payaso y que animaras la fiesta incluso mejor que yo. –le dijo sonriente.

-pero…pero.-saga se había quedado sin palabras.

\- no te preocupes lo harás bien, ya verás que te va a agradar ese niño aunque es algo travieso y despistado pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.- Aioros le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Creo que mejor ya nos vamos, pues llevamos como 4 horas de retraso y ni siquiera he preparado nada, así que tenemos que movernos a la velocidad de la luz.-

Aioros tomo a saga de la mano y lo jalo hacia la salida. Todos vieron impresionados como ambos caballeros desapareciendo en el acto.

…..

-ves lo que causaste.- Athena le dio un zape en la cabeza a Eros, quien veía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor muy entretenido, si solo le faltaba unas palomitas y un refresco para disfrutar mejor de todo ese espectáculo.

-auch, porque me golpeas.-

-y todavía preguntas. - Athena se veía muy molesta.- que no ves que todos a los que flechaste se están volviendo cada vez más locos, maniáticos, celosos, inseguros, tonto. -

-si verdad, ya decía yo que cuando uno se enamora entra en un estado maniaco depresivo jajaja.- para Eros toda esa situación era muy entretenida.

\- mi santuario ahora está peor que antes y todo por tu culpa maldita escoria.- Athena lo cogió de la túnica para alzarlo de su trono.

-oye, oye tranquila Athena, que no es para tanto, si, tus caballeros van a estar bien solo es cuestión de esperar y ver lo que pasa.-

-¡que no es para tanto dices!-grito exaltada Athena mientras miraba asesinamente a Eros.

De repente alguien entro completamente despavorido, cansado y muuuy sucio.

-¡tienen que ayudarme! – Doko se veía sumamente alterado y desesperado.

-algo muy malo le paso a Shion, no deja de acosarme, esta como loco y…y…casi me desviste en el vestidor, sé que soy irresistible, pero pero…Shion es mi mejor amigo y no quiero estropear nuestra amistad con algo así, a menos que valga la pena…-Doko entonces volteo a ver a Athena y se le acerco rápidamente.

-usted de seguro tiene la culpa de lo que esa pasando. ¡Verdad!- le recrimino Doko a una Athena más que asombrada.-Claro debí de imaginármelo, usted siempre tiene que ver con todo lo malo que nos pasa, pero le advierto una cosa, si no me ayuda a deshacerme de Shion lo va a la mentar muy caro.-

Athena no podía hablar pues estaba en shock, pues no esperaba ese tipo de trato de alguien como Doko.

-vaya que tienes problemas Athena jeje.- le susurro Eros.-

-se puede saber quién es usted.- Doko lo confronto mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-pues yo soy Eros el dios del amor.-

-haa claro! de seguro trajo a sus parientes para que se burlaran de nosotros, ¡verdad!-

-ya basta, deja de culparme a mi.- le grito Athena molesta. –Este que ves aquí es el verdadero culpable de todo, pues él fue quien flecho a Shion, saga, Shaka, milo, Shura, Death mask y Aldebarán para que se volvieran locos de amor por todos ustedes.-

\- si lo hice pero solo porque tú me lo pediste.-

-no es cierto, yo no te pedí que los enamoraras, yo solo quería que se hicieran amigos.-

-y que esperabas de mí, si soy el dios del amor no de la amistad…- le dijo Eros tocando la cabeza de Athena con su índice.- no puedo creer que tú seas la diosa de la sabiduría.-

-si serás…-

-haber….haber, entonces usted tiene la culpa de lo que paso?- Doko lo miro intimidante.

-en cierta manera si, peeero no sé porque hacen tanto lio, si bien pueden aprovechar la oportunidad como lo hiso ese otro caballero.-

-¿aprovechar la oportunidad dice?

-sí, ellos harán todo lo que les pida, cualquier cosa, claro que tendrán que tratarlos con mimos y apapachos peeero a cambio ellos estarán a su entera disposición.-

-ose que Shion está loquito por mí y hará lo que yo le pida… ¿lo que sea?-Eros solo asintió lentamente.

Entonces Doko se puso pensativo

-ya no se ve tan mala la situación, verdad?.-le dijo eros dándole un codazo a Doko.

Mientras este no dejaba de frotarse las manos maliciosamente.- si creo que tienes razón, pero para hacerme a la idea primero tengo que tomar muuucho valor.-

Athena solo negó con la cabeza al solo imaginarse lo que Doko tenía en mente, luego volteo a ver a sus demás caballeros.

-esto va a terminar muy mal.- dijo agobiada y recostándose en el trono.

-tranquila Athena ya verás que todo esto se solucionara. Solo dales tiempo para que se acostumbren a la idea o para que busquen al verdadero amor de su vida o quien sabe tal vez se lleguen a enamorar y sean muy felices para siempre.

\- yo creo que más bien van a terminar matándose entre si.- dijo Athena algo realista y memos optimista que Eros.

-bueno…también es una posibilidad.-

-porque a mi.-

Athena se cubrió en rostro con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad, Eros solo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo pues verla a si le causo lastima.

Quien sabe tal vez Eros tanga razón o tal vez Athena… pero algo es seguro, las cosas no se solucionarían así de fácil.

Continuara….'

Espero hayan disfrutado de este penúltimo capítulo.

siiiii

Próximamente el ultimo capitulo, así que les pido paciencia y espero lo lean.

Gracias por leer este fic, no se preocupen que lo continuare y pondré el capítulo final así que espero sean pacientes.


End file.
